All the way
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Serie de viñetas que recorren las diferentes estaciones y diferentes momentos de la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome, durante todo el camino hasta el final. •& Viñetas (1-8 & 36) para el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. 1- Primavera & ansiedad

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **ALL THE WAY  
**

 **·› Looking up**

Le sonrío tranquilamente mientras lo veo cargar con ambas niñas en brazos. Aunque lo niegue mil veces, no puede ocultar lo mucho que le agradan los pequeños soles de papá (sí, esas vendrían a ser mis hijas). Cuando me descubre mirando, suelta un chasquido con su lengua y aparta la vista, pero no aparta a las niñas y eso es suficiente para hacerme liberar una pequeña risa.

—El día está hermoso hoy —comento, aún sonriendo. Inuyasha y las niñas elevan la mirada al cielo celeste, observan las nubes de algodón que se mueven lentamente y mis hijas se cubren un poco los ojos de la intensidad del amarillo sol.

Inuyasha toma una larga bocanada de aire, puedo notarlo por cómo su pecho se eleva. Asiente con la cabeza, y me pregunto qué piensa en este mismo momento, mientras mira a la distancia, más allá de los árboles circundantes a la aldea. Pero qué obvio es saber a dónde su vista desea caer. El pozo, sin embargo, sigue igual de mudo que tres años atrás.

Me siento mal por él, como siempre que pienso en la señorita Kagome y en cómo estaría yo si me faltara Sango. Estaría peor que él, creo. Mil veces peor. Bueno, Inuyasha siempre fue el más fuerte del grupo, de alguna u otra forma.

—Papá, ¿por qué está todo tan... tan no frío ahora? —pregunta Miu, con esos ojos castaños heredados de su madre. Mei la mira con curiosidad y se aferra más al brazo de Inuyasha. Hay una conexión entre ellos tres que no puedo terminar de comprender.

—Porque _ya_ es primavera —responde Inuyasha por mi. Miu y Mei, como respondiendo a una tácita orden de mi amigo, bajan al suelo. El hanyō las mira con seriedad y ellas se ríen antes de salir corriendo a buscar a su madre. No sé qué habrán sentido mis hijas para partir, pero creo percibir otra vez ese extraño nerviosismo en él.

—Ya es primavera —repito. Inuyasha me mira por unos pocos segundos y vuelve a elevar la cabeza al cielo. Convierte sus manos en puños, sin decir nada.

Dejo que el silencio se extienda entre nosotros. No es muy sabio insistirse a Inuyasha. He aprendido con el paso de los años que Inuyasha no necesita que le insistan, que él puede decirlo todo sin palabras. Creo que la primera en entenderlo fue Kagome.

— _Ya falta menos_ —murmura finalmente. Sigue sin mirarme—. Lo puedo _sentir_ en el aire.

No respondo. Le observo con paciencia, intentando encontrar sentido. Pero no puedo, porque no soy yo el que está enlazado con la señorita Kagome.

—Y no puedo esperar —termina, bajando la mirada y enfocándola en mi—. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Disfrutar del día —le respondo.

Inuyasha me mira primero con el ceño fruncido. Lentamente su expresión cambia. Emboza una pequeña sonrisa, esas de camaradería que hace tiempo no veo. Bah, hace tiempo no veo casi ninguna clase de sonrisa por su parte.

—Seguro. Sí.

Comienza a alejarse de mi sin dedicarme otra mirada y simplemente me quedo observando su partida. Otra vez se escondería en el bosque, dormiría al amparo de las estrellas y esperaría otro día por su regreso. Y a pesar de que dijo que sí, sé con seguridad que esa inquietud que lo embarga no le dejará estar en paz hasta que Kagome no vuelva directo a sus brazos.

Pero no es de extrañar que Inuyasha esté tan inquieto, ¿no? Con todo lo sereno y _muerto_ que estuvo estos últimos años, no es de extrañar que finalmente esté vivo y tan nervioso que, ante el más mínimo cambio en el ambiente, se tense y agudice el olfato. Puedo notarlo desde hace días. ¿Acaso no conozco tan bien a Inuyasha como a mis propios hijos? Con todo el tiempo pasado, es normal que pueda ver en sus orbes doradas la inseguridad que lo embarga, y ahora la nueva esperanza que florece junto con las plantas. También pueden notarlo Sango y la anciana Kaede, incluso Shippō en sus más recientes visitas.

No, no es de extrañar. Si ya falta menos, ¿por qué lo sería?

* * *

# Mis prompts: **primavera** & **ansiedad.  
** # Palabras: **686**.

 **Nota** : ¡Hola, fandom amado! (?)

Heme aquí con otro fic, respuesta al **Mini-reto estacional** del foro **¡Siéntate!** (si aún no lo han visitado, ¿qué esperan? ¡Link en mi perfil!). ¿Cómo evitar escribir algo de estos dos? Inuyasha y Kagome son una de mis parejas favoritas de todos los tiempos. Ya merecían que le dedique un fic *O* Y bueno, narrado con Miroku y en 'presente', así además practico algo nuevo. :3

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si es así, ¡déjenme un review! Apreciaría mucho sus comentarios :)

¡Hasta el próximo drabble!  
(sí, me voy a anotar de nuevo)

 **Mor.**


	2. 2- Invierno & melancolía

**·›** **Eternity**

Ha sido un día exageradamente largo. Aún lo es. En realidad, hoy parece que nunca terminará.

Miroku me abraza desde la espalda, su mano descansando finalmente cerca de mi pecho, su cara enterrada en mis cabellos marrones y su respiración acompasada produciéndome cosquillas en la nuca. Shippō duerme más allá, solo; esta vez, Kagome está acompañaba de Inuyasha, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y los brazos de él rodeándola. Las niñas cuidan de Shin en nuestra cabaña, Kenzan dormita en una pequeña cuna.

Mi grupo y yo necesitamos esta noche para nosotros. Rememorando aquellos lejanos tiempos donde descansábamos en este mismo piso, cortesía de la anciana Kaede. Haciendo esto _por_ ella. Por todas las veces que nos contuvo, nos dio consejos, nos ayudó...

No puedo evitar que se me forme un nudo en la boca del estómago. Kaede ha sido como nuestra madre y _perderla_ de esta forma era algo que no esperábamos, jamás.

Hace horas que permanecemos en silencio, con la respiración finalmente normalizada. Creo que todos estamos conscientes de que nadie está descansando. Solo estamos _juntos_. A pesar de todos los años que pasaron, aún podemos saber cuándo alguien duerme y cuándo no.

Escucho las respiraciones de todos mis amigos, y el viento fuera, que sopla con fuerza. Casi puedo sentir el frío helado calándome hondo, pero el cuerpo de Miroku pegado al mío me protege. En medio del silencio, se escucha la suave voz de Kagome.

—Inuyasha —susurra. Su voz denota que ha estado llorando en silencio. Tengo los ojos abiertos, pero la oscuridad es casi absoluta. Ni siquiera la nieve que reposa sobre la ventana y la luz de la luna brillando sobre ella me permite ver con claridad a mi amiga. Espero que el idiota de Inuyasha la esté acariciando.

—Hmmh.

—¿Qué pasará cuando... cuando sea _muy vieja_?

Me estremezco y la presión del brazo de Miroku se siente más fuerte. Me deja un beso fugaz sobre mi cabellera.

—¿De qué hablas?

Sus voces son susurros. De reojo puedo ver a Shippō moverse inquieto en su lugar.

—¿Qué pasará entonces? Serás joven aún y yo... moriré.

El silencio se instala entre nosotros de nuevo. Quiero intervenir, pero no lo hago. Miroku me abraza con más fuerza. Yo también temo que él se escape de mi.

—Nada de eso pasará, Kagome —determina Inuyasha aún en un susurro—. Ya déjalo, ¿quieres?

Siento que mi amiga se quiebra y comienza a sollozar.

—Estaremos separados entonces. Kaede murió, y morirán nuestros amigos y nosotros... yo...

—No. Guarda silencio, Kagome.

Pero ella no guarda silencio. Su voz sigue igual de rota que antes. Miroku esconde más la cabeza en mi cabellera.

—Solo quisiera volver atrás, cuando todos estábamos...

—Seremos _eternos,_ Kagome —dice él. Esta vez su voz no es un susurro. Su voz nos alcanza y envuelve a todos—. Todos nosotros _somos eternos._ ¿Me entiendes?

Esta vez puedo ver como Kagome se aferra más a él, tanto como Miroku a mi. Inuyasha le abraza y acaricia sus cabellos, con paciencia.

Sí. Nosotros también extrañamos otros tiempos.

—Somos eternos, Kagome —murmura Inuyasha.

—Somos eternos —me dice Miroku al oído.

—Sí, lo somos.

* * *

# Mis prompts: **invierno** & **melancolía**.  
# Palabras: **525.**

 **Nota : **Hola, otra vez :)

Déjenme en paz, estoy sensible. La muerte de Kaede me sensibiliza y ellos me sensibilizan y el puto invierno también. jashdjahkjdhjasdas Así que culpen por este drabble a quien me dejó el reto. XDD

Espero que les haya gustado (L). Y muuuuchasmuchas gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior. Ya ven que todo sigue siendo InuKag, pero _de verdad_ no puedo evitarlo. Miroku y Sango son amor y siempre lo dije. *O*

Hasta el próximo drabble. :)  
(Ajá, me voy a anotar de nuevo jijiji)

 **Mor.** **  
**


	3. 3- Invierno & ansiedad

**·›** **Harder to breath**

La vieja nos dejó. Creo que estaba demasiado cansada, su cuerpo no estaba resistiendo bien este crudo invierno. Miroku y Sango han tomado las riendas del pueblo; Sango entrenando a los aldeanos, Miroku como estratega. Hacen un buen trabajo. Yo aún tomo recados en aldeas cercanas y Kagome me acompaña la mayoría de las veces. No le gusta estar aquí, siente demasiado la ausencia de Kaede. Y sin su familia cerca esta estación es peor.

Bah. Es difícil continuar cuando se pierde a quien ha sido guía y _algo así_ como una madre, cosa que jamás pude decirle. No tiene caso pensarlo más.

—Podemos visitarla mañana —dice Kagome de pronto. Está sentada frente a mi con té caliente entre sus manos. Fuera el viento parece aullar—. Hará una semana.

No digo nada, solo asiento con la cabeza. Miro por la ventana a los copos de nieve arremolinarse fuera.

—Podemos llevarle algunas flores a Kikyō también, ¿no crees?

Me giro a mirar a mi compañera y veo que observa su taza con cierto pesar. Extiendo un brazo para sostener con delicadeza su mano, envolviéndola con mi calor.

—Si lo necesitas.

Kagome mueve la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, sus ojos castaños se clavan en los míos. No dice nada, pero puedo sentir todo lo que ocurre en este lugar. No soy un jodido mitad perro por nada.

—Kagome —comienzo. Ella niega con la cabeza, pero no voy a dejar que siga con esos pensamientos—. Deja de pensar en eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Se suelta de mi agarre y se incorpora, caminando decidida hasta la ventana. Deja la taza atrás, humeante sobre la mesa, entre medio de nosotros. Todo está entre medio de nosotros esta última semana. Se abraza y mira fuera, y otra vez me deja fuera de lo que le está pasando. No puedo menos que culparme por esta nueva estúpida rutina.

—Kagome...

—No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Porque podemos sentirnos eternos, Inuyasha, pero no lo somos. _Yo no lo soy_. Moriré. Y solo me puedo preguntar una y otra vez dónde quedarás tú y si voy a extrañarte donde vaya... y yo...

Niega con la cabeza.

En todo lo que ella piensa es _en mi_.

Sus miedos me vuelven loco. Porque el solo hecho pensar en esa posibilidad, en que puedo volver a perderla en algún punto de mi vida, hace que se me revuelva el estómago. Esta noche más que nunca necesito tocarla, sentirle, olerla y soñar que _jamás_ va a dejarme, _jamás_ va a morir, que sí será eterna. Que puedo envejecer y morir a su lado, como se supone que tiene que ser. Que no tengo la maldición de ser un jodido mitad demonio que la verá morir en sus brazos.

Sé que es egoísta. Pero yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

Me acerco y me paro detrás de ella, sin tocarle. Kagome me quiere lejos esa semana, por alguna razón. Como si pudiera cambiar el curso de la historia si no nos tocamos. Si pudiéramos estar por siempre juntos si solo cumplimos en no tocarnos ni una vez. Tomo un mechón de su cabello ondulado entre mis dedos y juego un rato con él, en completo silencio. Siento que su respiración se tranquiliza.

Se gira entonces y me mira con esos ojos grandes y marrones que siempre me han desequilibrado un poco —desde el momento mismo de nuestro primer encuentro—, y el mechón de cabello se escapa de mis garras. No puedo evitar mirarla con intensidad. Mi cuerpo me pide que esté pegada a ella, _lo necesita_. Mi corazón comienza a palpitar más fuerte, a golpear contra las costillas. Si Kagome tuviera los sentidos un poquito más desarrollados podría escuchar el ritmo de mi corazón sin problemas.

Levanta sus manos y las apoya sobre mi pecho. Puedo sentir su calor a través de mi haori. Siento también como su corazón se acelera, sobre todo cuando vuelvo a tomar otro mechón de su cabello y mi vista vaga sobre su rostro. No puedo evitar obsesionarme con ella, no con todo lo que esperé para estar a su lado.

—Tengo miedo —me susurra.

—¿De qué?

Se encoge de hombros, baja la vista. Le obligo a volver a mirarme tomando su mentón con delicadeza. Mis garras acarician su suave piel. Acerco mi rostro y, cuando nuestras narices chocan, sus ojos se cierran. Finalmente alcanzo su boca.

—Inuyasha —me dice cuando logro separarme de ella. Me siento embriagado por su aroma, y no puedo pensar con claridad. Todo lo que sé es que necesito besarla de nuevo.

Una de mis manos sigue en su rostro, mis ojos están obnubilados y los de ella brillan de esa manera que tanto me gusta, cuando es dueña de todas las partes de mi.

—Dijiste que somos eternos —sigue. Acerco mi rostro aún más, casi rozando nuestros labios. No quiero que diga algo que me duela, no quiero recordar su mortalidad—... a veces no lo siento así. Quiero sentirlo así.

Siento sensaciones en mi cuerpo que no puedo describir. Sus manos son cálidas sobre mi y su mirada me dice tanto en todo ese silencio. La cabaña está vacía y el pueblo descansa. Parece que solo somos nosotros dos en el mundo, y lo necesito más que nunca.

—¿Qué hago?

Mi voz sale ronca, no puedo evitarlo. Mi cuerpo se estremece de solo pensar en lo que esa noche puede depararnos. Ella sonríe lentamente, hace que se cree un vacío en mi estómago, casi parece separarse de mi cuerpo. Su expresión es suave, entregada.

—Hazme eterna.

Y, por todo lo sagrado, juro que lo haré.

* * *

# Mis prompts: **invierno** & **ansiedad**.  
# Palabras: **939**.

 **Nota:** No me digan que me extrañaron porque no les creo (?).

Sí... mientras me sigan dando _invierno_ para escribir este tipo de drabbles van a seguir surgiendo. ES QUE DEPRESIÓN(?). Ya ajajajaj Espero haberlo hecho bien, y que sobre todo lo disfruten. :)

Gracias por sus reviews preciosos, pronto los voy a contestar. :)

 **Mor**.

 _Postdata_ : Sí, hicieron cosas sucias esa noche (?)


	4. 4- Primavera & fastidio

**·› Call me daddy**

No es de extrañar que, solo un par de meses después de que el humor de _aquellos dos_ empezara a _mejorar notablemente_ , Kagome nos dijera que esperaba una pequeña bestia híbrida e Inuyasha se haya caído de espaldas y quedado en otro mundo por alrededor de diez minutos. No, yo tampoco he oído de un impacto semejante.

Las cosas fueron marchando bastante bien, e Inuyasha finalmente aceptó, no sin cierto orgullo (pues, su porte de macho alfa lo delataba), que iba a ser padre de la criatura más poderosa en la tierra —según él—. Decidió, por lo tanto, cuidar de la señorita Kagome a sol y sombra, así que prácticamente _no_ se separaba de ella... ni un segundo. Esto no mejoraba el cambiante humor de nuestra querida amiga. Me imagino, de cualquier forma, que estar pegada a un hanyō que (de repente) teme a todo, no debe ser muy entretenido para una jovencita como Kagome.

—Yo solamente quiero _que me dejes en paz_ _de una puta vez_ durante un _jodido rato_.

Intercambio una mirada rápida con mi esposa: ella tampoco había escuchado antes ese vocabulario de la boca de Kagome. Por la muda intervención de Inuyasha, diría que él ya está muy acostumbrado. Miro de reojo cómo mi amigo está listo para tomar cartas en el asunto. Aunque temo por su integridad: nunca fue especialmente bueno para calmar aguas huracanadas.

—¿Recuerdas cuando volviste a mi? —pregunta Inuyasha. Está cerca de Kagome y sus mejillas tienen una suave tonalidad rosada. Oigan... tal vez esté en el camino correcto después de todo. ¡Ha aprendido algo de mi!—. También fue en primavera.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

La voz de Kagome es tranquila; suelta un pequeño suspiro alegre. Así es, mi buen amigo, lo has hecho muy bien.

—¿Por qué no puedes volver a ser _así_ de dulce?

… Eres un idiota, Inuyasha.

Kagome levanta el rostro, lo mira con los ojos grandes y furiosos y todos los presentes podemos saber qué ocurrirá a continuación, como si ya lo hubiéramos vivido:

—¡ABAJO! ¡Idiota! —grita, mientras Inuyasha junta tierra con el hocico—. ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡No es mi jodida culpa! ¡Abajo de nuevo! ¡Desubicado!

—¡YA, MUJER, VAS A MATARME!

—¡DEBERÍA!

La escena continúa por un rato, hasta que Kagome se lleva una mano a la panza, apenas un bulto. Muchas otras veces observé cómo Inuyasha le dirigió singulares miradas a ese mismo punto de cuándo en cuándo, y siempre me causa una gracia insospechada.

El hanyō finalmente se levanta del suelo, con el rostro sucio y enrojecido. Se sienta sobre su trasero y se cruza de brazos, mirando a Kagome con el ceño fruncido. La señorita apenas le regala un respingo, se toma con más cariño el vientre, y la expresión de Inuyasha se suaviza.

Es momento de intervenir.

—Es prueba de su amor que incluso durante estos días no se separe ni un segundo de usted, señorita Kagome.

Kagome me dirige una mirada curiosa y Sango explota en su lugar, incorporándose con una barriga más notoria y un aura maligna a su alrededor.

—¿Y qué hay de mi, S _u Excelencia_? —«Su Excelencia» no suena nada bien en ese rostro tan enojado. Sonrío apenas, intentando evitar nuevos desastres—. Te escapas de mi en cuanto puedes.

—La aldea depende de mi —respondo sin inmutarme demasiado. Inuyasha suelta un «Já» que hace que Kagome le suelte una mirada de reprimenda.

—Hmmh, claro. —Su mirada me inquieta.

—Y eres una fiera, Sanguito.

—¡YA SABÍA YO! —gruñe mi esposa y ya sé lo que sigue a continuación—. ¡Desgraciado! ¡Inuyasha nunca la deja sola! ¡Y TÚUUU! ¡ARGG!

—Tranquila, Sango. Ven, veamos a las chicas...

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—... paseemos por la aldea...

—...¡Y encima con todo lo que...!

—... ego podemos hace...

Se van lejos tomadas del brazo. Las miro con una sonrisa en mis labios y escucho el suspiro profundo de Inuyasha, quien no ha tenido días muy tranquilos (se preocupa demasiado, en mi opinión).

—Oh —dejo escapar yo también un suspiro enamorado. No puedo evitarlo, a mi las mujeres me fascinan—. ¿No es _mucho mejor_ cuando están embarazadas _juntas_?

—No —responde él quedamente. Levanta su mirada ambarina, llena de resignación—. Son el doble de fastidiosas.

No puedo evitar reír. Sí, conozco a las mujeres, y también conozco muy bien las reacciones de los hombres, sus miedos, inseguridades... e Inuyasha es un libro abierto.

—No lo niegues, querido amigo —le susurro, sin dejar de sonreír—. Así también te gusta mucho.

Inuyasha finalmente me comprende. Cuando su rostro alcanza la tonalidad de su haori, refunfuña.

—Cállate. ¿Y cuántas veces más piensas dejarla embarazada? Ni con los críos en la casa te detienes ya.

Niego con la cabeza. _Jamás_ renunciaría a lo que Sango puede darme.

—Creo fervientemente que a una mujer hay que demostrarle cuánto se la ama.

La peculiar mirada de mi amigo me dice que él opina exactamente igual. Pero luego hace una mueca y sonríe.

—... yo creo que te tomaste lo de _dejar descendencia_ muy en serio.

Lo miro durante un segundo y luego observo más allá, donde están mis niños jugando alrededor de su madre y la señorita Kagome. Bueno... para qué les voy a mentir.

* * *

# Mis prompts: **primavera** & **fastidio**.  
# Palabras: **868**.

 **Nota** : HOLIII :3

¡POR FIN ALGO FELIZ! Es más feliz (?), pero no se preocupen, va a ver más drama, LO PROMETO. YAY!

¡Las amo mucho! *O* ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Prometo responderlos prontoooo :)

Hasta el próximo drabble,

 **Mor**.


	5. 5- Primavera & frío

**·›** **Doin' dirt**

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, erizando los vellos de mi cuerpo entero. Los colmillos de Inuyasha aparecen en su boca, en esa sonrisa codiciosa que siempre deja ver cuando sabe que está venciendo. Se pega un poco más a mi.

—No creo que esto esté _bien..._

—Hmmh...

Intento detenerlo (un poco...), pero Inuyasha es más fuerte. Bueno, está bien, no puedo resistirse al poder de sus besos. Entre risitas, dejo que me bese el cuello, mirando a un costado. La brisa que entra por la ventana abierta despeina los cabellos plateados de él. Es todo un espectáculo. El sol entra a raudales y el clima cálido me hace sonreír, inexplicablemente feliz (¿inexplicablemente? Tal vez eso no).

—Mi familia sigue en la casa...

—Lo sé.

Su mano desciende traviesa desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre, produciéndome cosquillas de todo tipo. Sonrío porque puedo notar lo lujurioso de su mirar.

—Estoy embarazada.

Suelta un gruñido mientras sus garras me rasguñan levemente la piel. _Amo_ cuando hace eso.

—Lo sé.

Ok, ya no sé qué decirle para hacerle entrar en razón. Tampoco es que quiera del todo hacerle entrar en razón. Aún podemos hacerlo, mi embarazo no es un problema. La panza no se nota, el niño nunca se enterará que sus padres se disfrutaban mientras... pobre niño.

—Traeré más hielo.

—¡No! —exclamo, tomándole de la manga. Sé cuanto quiere (quiero) sacarse el haori, pero aún lo lleva puesto. La única semi-desnuda soy yo—. Está _helado_. No estamos en verano, apenas es...

—Lo sé.

—¡Pero me da frío!

—Me gusta cómo te arqueas. Espera aquí —me ordena, mientras le miro con el ceño fruncido—. Y no te atrevas a vestirte.

Sí. No creo poder resistir que me desvista otra vez. A Inuyasha le gusta torturarme lentamente. Apenas me doy cuenta de que desaparece cuando vuelve a aparecer, con un pequeño cuenco con hielos en las manos y una sonrisa de victoria.

—Aún falta para el almuerzo.

—Inuyasha...

Me calla estampando su boca contra la mía y se deshace de mi falda. Agarra un hielo mientras me entretengo con su boca e intento sacar su haori del medio. Una vez más, pasa el hielo contra mi espalda, provocándome otra oleada de frío. Me arqueo contra él y vuelve a sonreír, a pesar de mi obvio sufrimiento/placer/realmente ya no sé qué siento. El hielo se derrite entre mi espalda y su mano caliente y seguramente hará un desastre sobre mi cama, pero no parece importarle mucho. Ni a mi.

Me mordisquea el cuello mientras termino de sacarle el haori. No sé cómo logra desnudarse tan rápido luego de eso, tenía demasiadas ropas.

—Podemos volver mañana al Sengoku —me habla contra la oreja, con la voz ronca y sus garras apretando mis caderas, otro hielo en mano. Siento frío y calor y no tengo los pensamientos claros.

—¿Mañana?

—Podemos jugar otro rato esta noche.

—¿Recuerdas que estoy embarazada, cierto?

—Cállate, mujer —me gruñe. Me besa sobre la boca durante un rato largo, juguetea con mi lengua, me muerde el labio y me siento desfallecer. ¡Pobre, pobre criatura, el niño en mis entrañas! Si supiera lo que su padre me hace...

—Estás como loco estos días —me río contra él. Me gusta ver su cabello plateado sobre mi, mientras baja su boca besando mi pecho izquierdo, mi panza, mientras rasguña mis piernas...

—Querías que te hiciera eterna —me dice. Levanta su mirada dorada y la clava en mi. Casi no puedo creer lo perfecto de esta situación. Toma otro hielo con su mano libre y lo pasea por mi barriga, produciéndome pequeños espasmos—. Deja que encuentre cómo...

Suelto una risa mientras sigue divirtiéndose conmigo.

Creo que deberíamos trancar la puerta...

* * *

# Mis prompts: **primavera** & **frío**.  
# Palabras: **616**.

 **Nota** : Hola otra vez :)

JHAJKSDH lo sé(?). Inuyasha se me hace tan sexy... tengo que parar. Y perdón por este tipo de viñeta, pero, ¿en serio? ¿Primavera y frío? ¿Acaso no piensan en mi pequeña cabeza y las ideas que pueden provocar esos prompts? PuesGracias(?).

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y ya sin más delay, paso a responderles los reviews.

Hasta la próxima viñeta y mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios. :)

 **Mor**.


	6. 6- Verano & enojo

**·›** **Wipe your eyes**

Kagome se sorbe otra vez. Le acaricio lentamente la espalda mientras me abraza con fuerza. Ha llorado a moco tendido desde que confirmamos sus sospechas, apenas minutos atrás. Parece totalmente quebrada y me duele profundamente, pero no sé qué hacer ni qué decir.

Inuyasha hace acto de presencia abriendo la puerta con fuerza inusitada, haciendo que encuentre el tope con un ruido sordo. Kagome levanta el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y vuelve a soltar un sollozo.

—¿Es cierto? —gruñe él. Su rostro parece fuera de sí. Miroku ingresa detrás y lo toma del brazo, mirándome con preocupación. Por suerte, las niñas, Shin y Kenzan no se encuentra presentes, no me gusta cómo se está presentando todo esto—. ¡Suéltame! ¿Es cierto?

—Inuyasha, guarda la calma —le pide Miroku, sin soltar su agarre. Inuyasha parece no escucharle, solo tiene ojos para Kagome, abrazada a mi y sin ánimo para hacer nada más que llorar.

—Kagome —le llama él.

— _Sí —_ responde ella. El rostro de Inuyasha se descompone y se suelta del agarre de Miroku de una sacudida. Mi esposo da un paso atrás, soltando un suspiro y con el ceño fruncido. Ya me dijo que se esperaba algo así, pero es más difícil verlo. Ver a dos personas queridas rotas es siempre más difícil que solo pensarlo.

—¡Mierda! —grita él. Inquieto, se mueve de lado a lado, incapaz de acercarse a su mujer. La abrazo con más fuerza. Kagome no necesita su estado de pánico, necesita _contención_. Pero no puedo _no_ comprenderlo—. ¡Mierda!

Golpea con fuerza los elementos arriba de la mesa, tirando todo al piso. Luego toma la misma mesa y también la revolea. Kagome se aferra más a mi, sin dejar de llorar.

—¡Cálmate, Inuyasha!

—¡Y UNA MIERDA!

Golpea con sus puños cerrados la pared, rompiéndola con facilidad. Presiona los puños apretados sobre la madera y deja caer su cabeza, escondiendo su rostro entre el cabello plateado. Miroku cierra la puerta detrás de él y se acerca a nosotras, posando una mano cariñosa sobre la espalda de la sacerdotisa.

—Tranquila, Kagome —le dice. Kagome se acomoda mejor contra mi, la acaricio con calma. Alcanzo a ver cómo Inuyasha levanta la vista para vernos. Tiene los ojos brillosos.

—¿Por qué tuvo que pasar algo así? —pregunta. Mira a Miroku buscando una respuesta, como siempre. Mi esposo suspira.

—Muchas veces ocurre, Inuyasha —le responde—. Y no sabemos qué complicaciones puede tener un embarazo de un ser con parte demoníaca en una humana. Kagome _sigu_ e siendo una humana.

—Lo sé muy bien —gruñe él. Se acerca hacia nosotros y toma el brazo de Kagome con delicadeza. Ella se deja ser e Inuyasha la abraza contra él; el rostro femenino escondido entre los ropajes rojos, y el de él entre los cabellos de ella —. _Lo_ _siento tanto, Kagome._

—No me odies por no poder llevar a nuestro hijo... por favor.

—Nada de eso —su voz es potente, sincera y no deja lugar a réplicas.

Es un día muy triste, no importa cuánta luz solar nos caliente, no importan las risas de los niños ni cuánto deseen refrescarse en algún arroyo. Hoy es todo tristeza, aunque sea para nosotros. Sobre todo, para ellos dos, que ceñidos parecen uno, que en el silencioso abrazo parecen estar totalmente solos.

Miroku se sienta a mi lado, me deja un beso en la mejilla y posa una mano sobre mi gran barriga. No falta mucho para que de a luz, y por primera vez eso me pone incómoda.

—Ya podrán —me asegura mi esposo. Sus ojos azules rebosan seguridad; Inuyasha lo mira con el ceño fruncido y una lágrima silenciosa cayendo por su mejilla—. _Lo sé_.

Inuyasha asiente. En sus ojos hay dolor y culpa, como en Kagome, pero en sus dientes apretados se ve con claridad la rabia. Lo único que me reconforta es saber que no existe nadie que pueda ser una mejor compañía y aliento para el otro que ellos.

* * *

# Mis prompts: **verano** & **enojo**.  
# Palabras: **660**.

 **Nota** **:** Holiwis (?)

Ya tuve que volver con algo así, _yasémeodian_. Hace tiempo que tengo la idea de que Kagome pierde el primer embarazo. A pesar de todo lo ridícula, soy una dramática empedernida(?), como pueden ver. XD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Ya saben: si les gusta, si no les gusta, si les da asco, si les da challalalaa (?), dejen su comentario en ventanilla.

Hasta la próxima viñeta. :)

 **Mor.**


	7. 7- Otoño & dolor

**·› You've got the love**

Kagome entra en la cabaña llevando consigo una gran canasta, con ella entran en un remolino un puñado de hojas secas, rojas y amarillas. Chasquea la lengua cuando lo nota, pero no le presta mayor atención: sus ojos se dirigen a mi, llenos de preocupación y ese pequeño reproche. Se sienta a mi lado e intento incorporarme un poco, pero no me deja.

—Eres un...

—Idiota. Ya lo sé.

Aprieta la boca y comienza a sacar vendas y varios frascos con váyase a saber qué de la canasta. Tengo una gran herida abierta que va desde el hombro derecho hasta casi el esternón, todavía sangra un poco. Un segundo de distracción fue suficiente para que la bestia que asolaba a la aldea me diera alcance. Por suerte acabamos con él casi de inmediato luego de eso.

Me aplica un poco de un ungüento en la herida y lo único que puedo pensar es que duele como el infierno. Aprieto los ojos y los dientes e intento concentrarme para no gritar. Me siento debilitado por la pérdida de sangre y que me apliquen mierdas no mejora mi estado.

—Lo lamento, pero es necesario —murmura ella ante mis gruñidos de dolor. La miro de reojo aún con los dientes apretados. Sigue preocupada por mi. Ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso.

—Estoy bien, Kagome —le aseguro, tomándole de la mano con la que iba a ponerme gasas sobre la herida. Otra vez el reproche en su mirar, como siempre que estoy en peligro. No puedo evitar sonreír un poco. Se deshace de mi débil agarre y venda la herida con delicadeza, también con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.

—No vuelvas a hacer alguna idiotez y termines lastimado de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento con la cabeza y le tomo el brazo de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. Me mira con los ojos chocolates abiertos y esa expresión de sorpresa y gracia en su rostro. Tiro un poco de su brazo y ella suelta una risita.

—No es el momento.

— _Siempre_ es el momento.

Ríe todavía más fuerte y me contagia, así que solo sonrío mientras la insto a acercarse a mi. Todavía me duele el hombro, pero no me molesta su cuerpo sobre el mío cuando se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi. Espero que a nadie se le ocurra entrar en la cabaña ahora.

—Estás lastimado, Inuyasha —me recuerda, sin dejar de sonreír y echándole un leve vistazo a mi herida ahora vendada. No duele _tanto_ , menos con su perfume embriagándome.

—Estoy bien —le repito. Le acaricio el rostro, levemente los labios, bajo por su cuello, su brazo, su muslo... Su entrepierna está sobre la mía y creo que ya sintió lo que está pasando conmigo.

—Ya veo que estás bien —ríe de nuevo. Su risa es melodiosa en medio del rugido del viento fuera de la cabaña. Pronto llegará el invierno y la encerraré completamente en mi cabaña durante un período... como nos gusta a nosotros—. Estás loco.

Me acaricia el rostro y limpia los rastros de sangre de mi cuello y mandíbula. Me dedico a observarla sobre mi; el peso de su cuerpo me agrada. Le acaricio los muslos con mis garras, por suerte hoy decidió usar una falda muy parecida a la verde escolar de antaño. Me sonríe y se inclina para besarme en los labios. Me dejo demasiado cuando estoy con ella...

Cuando se separa, no puedo evitar mirarla con intensidad y decir lo que hace tiempo quiero decir.

—Volvamos a intentarlo.

La expresión de ella cambia de inmediato. Sus ojos se oscurecen un poco y aparta la mirada, concentrándose de nuevo en mi herida.

—Ya lo intentamos dos veces, Inuyasha. Tal vez nunca pued-

—Miroku dice que la tercera es la vencida. No tengo idea de dónde sacó esa frase, pero debe tener algo de verdad, ¿no?

Ella vuelve a mirarme. Le acaricio los muslos con suavidad otra vez, sin dejar de mirarle a la cara. Su expresión es pura confusión y eso me lastima. Pero no puedo darme por vencido con ella. De verdad _la deseo_. Y deseo tener hijos _con ella_. Deseo la familia que nunca tuve. Y si bien con ella me conformo por el resto de mis días, también deseo hacerla feliz.

—¿Y si mi cuerpo vuelve a rechazar a otro más?

—Ya te dije que _no es tu cuerpo_ el problema.

—Eso no lo sabemos.

Frunzo el ceño. La discusión eterna. Pero ya sé la verdad, el problema siempre será mi sangre demoníaca. Estoy seguro de eso. Pero no puedo rendirme. _Tiene que haber una oportunidad para nosotros_. Si pudimos estar juntos luego de todo esto... Además, estoy vivo, mi madre era una simple humana. Kagome es aún más fuerte, _teníamos que poder._

Toma mi rostro con sus manos, sus ojos castaños tristes, perturbados. Su cuerpo sobre el mío sigue produciéndome un montón de cosas, pero ahora solo me preocupa lo que nos mantuvo ocupados los últimos dos años, desde nuestra primera pérdida.

Levanto la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Tenía que ser diferente esa vez. _De verdad_ tenía. Pediré ayuda a quien sea necesario.

—¿De verdad quieres volverlo a intentar?

—Quiero que seas feliz.

Kagome me sonríe.

—Soy feliz contigo.

—Quieres un hijo, Kagome. _Lo_ _sé_.

—Me conformo con estar a tu lado.

Le acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza. Kagome acepta mi caricia con una sonrisa.

—Si es necesario, pasaremos una temporada en tu hogar. Haremos lo que sea necesario.

—Pero tenemos obligaciones aquí...

—Bleh, olvídate de eso —insisto. Acaricio con más intensidad sus piernas—. ¿Quieres ir a trabar la puerta?

Suelta una risa.

—¡Inuyasha!

Le tomo de la camisa y tiro de ella para besarle la boca otra vez.

—¿Lo lograremos esta vez? —me susurra contra mis labios.

— _Sí._

* * *

# Mis prompts: **otoño** & **dolor**.  
# Palabras: **961**.

 **Nota : **Otra vez yo(?).

Sí... me gusta hacerlos sufrir y amarse y shalalá :3 Van a haber varios drabbles dramáticos y de amorsh y de pasiónx(?), y pienso retomar algunos temas pasados y seguro las hago sufrir, pero estoy tan contenta de leer sus reviews en donde me odian y me quieren un poquitín :)

Gracias por sus comentarios (L). Hasta el próximo drabble,

 **Mor**.


	8. 8- Primavera & felicidad

****·›**** ** **It's a kind of magic****

—Me preocupa que estés tan quieto —le digo finalmente. Inuyasha está sentado con las piernas extendidas y expresión vacía, mirando hacia la cabaña—. Preferiría que camines de aquí para allá e intentes derribar la puerta.

Inuyasha sigue en silencio, pero me dirige una singular mirada ámbar. Suspiro y me incorporo de mi lugar para pasar a caminar de lado a lado. Si él no entra en pánico, yo lo haré. Las gemelas están dentro junto a Sango y Rin y no nos han dicho nada las veces que han salido a buscar las cosas que necesitaba; los niños se encuentran con Kohaku, que vino a entretenerlos.

—¿No estás nervioso?

—Que pregunta más estúpida —gruñe. Es cierto que sus ojos están turbados y llenos de preocupación—. Por supuesto que estoy nervioso —continúa. No deja de mirar la puerta un segundo, como si tuviera la capacidad de ver a través de la madera—. Perdimos dos antes de él, no han pasado ni siete meses, y están tardando _mucho_. No puedo escuchar más que quejidos, quiero estar ahí y debo estar aquí y...

—De acuerdo —le interrumpo. Me equivoqué: íbamos a entrar en pánico los dos—. No sabemos _cómo_ es el desarrollo de un bebé con sangre demoníaca, tal vez el tiempo es...

—Me interesa una mierda.

—De acuerdo.

Vuelvo a caminar de lado al lado hasta que Inuyasha suelta un gruñido y me ordena detenerme.

—¡Quédate quieto! ¡Intento escuchar qué ocurre!

—¡De acuerdo!

Me dejo caer en el mismo lugar en el que estaba e Inuyasha me observa con el ceño fruncido, de reojo. Luego, vuelve la vista al frente. Pasa un largo tiempo hasta que algo finalmente cambia, su posición para empezar. Pone la espalda recta, cruza las piernas y se restriega las manos con nerviosismo, moviendo sus orejas caninas.

—¿Qué oyes? —le pregunto. Sus ojos me observan con sorpresa y algo así como miedo—. ¿Qué?

—«Un poco más, Kagome».

De repente un llanto realmente _inhumano_ llena nuestros tímpanos e Inuyasha se incorpora de un solo salto. La sorpresa me toma desprevenido e intento levantarme rápidamente, pero estoy tan nervioso que estoy a punto de volver a caer. Inuyasha me toma sin prestarme atención de la manga de mi hábito y, sin inmutarse, me levanta de un solo tirón.

— _Nació_ —murmura. El llanto se sigue escuchando con fuerza: ese niño tiene unos grandes pulmones. Un calor me llena por dentro mientras sonrío. Inuyasha me sigue sosteniendo de mis ropas con su garra. Está paralizado—. Soy...

Le tomo así mismo del brazo y le aprieto cariñosamente. No puedo evitar mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rin sale de la cabaña justo en ese momento con toallas ensangrentadas y con el rostro colorado y sudoroso. Nos mira y nos dedica un gesto amistoso.

—Todo está bien, pero no pueden entrar todavía —asegura. Se pone nerviosa al notar la mirada que Inuyasha le dirige a lo que lleva entre manos—. ¡Kagome está bien! ¡Y la niña es preciosa!

Temo que Inuyasha se caiga redondo en su lugar cuando su mano cae inerte a un lado, así que le tomo ambos brazos intentando sostenerle. Sin embargo, no cae. Rin sigue su camino con ligereza y Miu se apura a asomar la cabeza por la puerta, mirarnos ceñuda y volver a cerrarla con fuerza luego de decir «¡Esperen ahí!».

—Soy padre —vuelve a murmurar, mientras escuchamos el llanto ahora más sosegado de su niña. Me mira con los ojos dorados húmedos y una suave sonrisa en el rostro—. Soy...

Sango abre la puerta con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y rápidamente pone sus manos en la cadera. Tiene el rostro colorado, los cabellos hechos un desastre y está _hermosa_. Inuyasha se impacienta en su lugar. Sango se acerca a nosotros y mira a nuestro amigo con intensidad.

—Felicidades —le dice, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Ya puedes pasar.

Inuyasha desaparece en menos de lo que uno tarda en decir _«¡Siéntate!»_. Mi mujer se acerca a mi y la encierro entre mis brazos, ella corresponde y la siento suspirar profundamente.

—Kagome lo ha hecho muy bien, y la niña está sana. Todo está bien al fin.

Sonrío entre los cabellos despeinados y puedo sentir que su corazón late _tan_ tranquilo. Algunos pétalos de cerezo revolotean a lo lejos en la aldea, puedo verlos de reojo (como una tonalidad rosada decorando el paisaje) mientras observo salir a las gemelas de la cabaña, mirándose y riéndose por lo bajo.

—Nunca creí que vería a Inuyasha llorar de la felicidad —nos dice Mei con una sonrisa cansada—. Casi logra que lloremos nosotras también.

—Tuvimos que irnos de ahí —agrega su hermana—. Era demasiado íntimo. Pero feliz, ¿no?

Mei asiente, mirando hacia la cabaña ahora en silencio.

—Muy feliz.

* * *

# Mis prompts: **primavera** & **felicidad**.  
# Palabras: **799**.

 **Nota : **HOLAAAA ajsdkdasddsa

Ya~ En este me tardé, pero es que me llenaron de trabajo. Debería ser ilegal que te jodan tanto o.ó Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sufrimiento(?), las adoroooo~ Espero que este pequeño relato feliz y shalalá les guste muchísimo y compensen todo lo que les hizo sufrir a Inuyasha y Kagome XD

Gracias de nuevo y hasta el próximo drabble :)

 **Mor**.


	9. 9- Otoño & ternura

**·›** **It's time**

—Vamos, nena, tú puedes. ¿Quién es la más grande guerrera Sengoku? TÚ lo eres, ¡inténtalo con más ganas!

No puedo evitar intercambiar una mirada con mi esposo. Él sonríe con ganas bajo el cálido sol, despeinados sus cabellos por una brisa que se hará más fresca a medida que transcurra el otoño. Mis niñas se protegen los ojos de la luz con las manos como visera, intentando ver qué ocurre. Shin está parado junto a su padre en la misma pose, Kenzan está riéndose junto a Seiryō, que se sostiene del vestido de Mei, con un dedo en la boca (aún no podemos sacarle la manía…).

—Inuyasha —murmura Kagome cuando finalmente llega y se acomoda a mi lado. Los gritos del medio demonio se escuchan en toda la aldea, así que está muy enterada de lo que ocurre. Le acaricia la mejilla a Yasuo, que está a upa mío, y me dedica una sonrisa antes de volver la vista a su marido y a su niña—. Yune tiene seis meses, no…

—¡ESO, NENA, ESO! ¡Ven hacia mi!

Los niños empiezan una serie de vítores mientras las gemelas se abrazan, derritiéndose de la ternura. Miroku se queda boquiabierto, pero empieza a reír luego. Yune camina a pasos atolondrados hacia los brazos extendidos de Inuyasha, con el pelo plateado ondeando alrededor de su cara regordeta.

Kagome permanece extrañamente callada a mi lado, hasta que lanza un grito cuando Inuyasha alza a la niña en brazos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Dio sus primeros pasos! —exclama mi amiga, corriendo hacia su hija. Se la arrebata a Inuyasha, que solo logra dedicarle una mueca burlona, y la llena de besos, mientras la pequeña ríe.

—Es _mi_ niña, ¿qué crees? Es la MEJOR NIÑA del puto mundo, JODER.

—¡Cuida la boca! —le grito, pero parece no oírme. En cuanto a su vocabulario, nunca me oye. Kagome tampoco hace mucho caso en este momento, pues huye con la niña en brazos exclamando un montón de cosas.

—¡Debemos avisarle a mi familia! ¡Oh, y tomar fotos! ¡Prepara la mochila!

Inuyasha la sigue rápidamente, mientras Mei y Miu murmuran entre ellas. Seguro planean qué pedirle a sus tíos. Estoy a punto de hacerles una advertencia al respecto, pero Miroku me interrumpe. Las observo irse con Shin, Kenzan y Seiryō detrás, quienes seguramente tienen la misma idea en mente.

—Después de cinco niños, aún me emociona mucho los primeros pasos, ¿a ti igual, cariño?

Vuelvo la vista a él y le sonrío. Lo cierto es que sí. Hasta derramé lágrimas con Seiryō, y seguramente lo vuelva a hacer con Yasuo (aunque creo que eso tiene que ver con mis días del mes), a quién no le falta mucho para comenzar a caminar.

—El que sea _algo_ yōkai ha ayudado al crecimiento de Yune, ¿no crees?

—Sí —le digo—. Kagome no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar de la etapa 'bebé' de Yune.

Miroku se encoge de hombros.

—Pero parecen más felices que nunca.

—Sí, es verdad. E Inuyasha se está comportando muy bien —le sonrío. Miroku me dedica una mirada peculiar, sonriendo de lado. Toma a Yasuo en brazos ante la insistencia del niño. Mis hijos lo adoran. Aunque, ¿quién no?

—Imagino que has tenido menos deseos de darle un _Hiraikotsazo_ a nuestro compañero, ¿cierto?

—Sabes que eso es así. Oh, mira, ya hicieron el bolso.

—¡Nos iremos por un par de días! —grita Inuyasha al pasar a nuestro lado, dejando una palmada en la espalda de Miroku. Yo giro los ojos, mi esposo le sonríe con paciencia. El medio demonio acaricia los cabellos negros de Yasuo y acomoda mejor la mochila amarilla de Kagome en su espalda—. Volveremos pronto.

—¿Presumirás tu niña?

Inuyasha le dedica una sonrisa que deja ver todos sus blancos dientes. Como sus amigos, no podemos menos que sonreír en respuesta. Kagome llega con Yune en brazos y apura a su marido, agregando que volverían enseguida y traerían todo lo pedido (por mis niños, asumo).

—¡No la presumas demasiado! —agrega Miroku, saludándolo con la mano libre. Ya se han alejado bastante, pero el oído de nuestro amigo es lo suficientemente sensible como para escucharnos.

—¡Sí lo haré, joder!

Estoy a nada de gritarle —nuevamente— que cuide su maldito vocabulario, pero la primera palabra de Yasuo me interrumpe. Miroku lo tiene en brazos y lo observa con media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Jo… der —murmura mi niño otra vez.

Otro hijo cuya primera palabra es una maldición aprendida por su querido tío Inuyasha. Van tres.

—¡INUYASHA!

* * *

# Promps: **otoño** & **ternura**.  
# Palabras: **746.**

 **Nota : **¡Hola!

Taanto, taaanto tiempo~ Hace mucho que no me paso por este fic, así que decidí escribir una viñeta 'más o menos' grande, que diga muchas cosas. Y creo que dice bastante, o eso espero. Sí, es feliz, pero no se confíen. Hay drama para tirar para arriba, y también muchas otras viñetas por delante. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta, y disfruten de las que vienen. Espero actualizar seguido :)

Respecto a los prompts... la actividad se terminó, así que me asigno los prompts utilizando una página para generar randoms. A ver si funciona.

¡Muchas felicidades en este año que empieza! Nos leemos en el próximo,

 **Mor.**

* * *

 **!Importante**

No voy a borrar el capítulo 9 ( _Otoño &alivio, Start me up_), aunque es una viñeta posterior a esta. Es decir, ese capítulo viene muchas-muchas más viñetas adelante. Este mismo capítulo ( _Otoño &ternura, It's time_) es el que le sigue al 8, y los siguientes que se publiquen serán continuaciones de este. El capítulo ( _Otoño &alivio, Start me up_) será acomodado en la posición correcta del fic una vez que lleguemos a esa etapa.

¡Gracias de nuevo por leer! Los adoro~


	10. 10- Primavera & pesar

**·›** **The simple things**

—Creo que fue una mala idea traer a los niños de Miroku y Sa- —se calla un momento mientras esquiva algo que parece un tubérculo, con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, mientras frunce con más fuerza el ceño—. ¡SHIN, DEJÁ DE TIRARLE ESO A TU HERMANO!

Río sin poder evitarlo, mientras tanto los niños de nuestros amigos, como Yune y los niños de la aldea se paralizan en su lugar y miran con curiosidad el rostro envuelto en llamas infernales de mi esposo. Jinenji se sienta a mi lado trayendo varias tazas con té sobre una bandeja. Sonríe con ternura mirando a los niños mientras vuelven a su juego luego de que mi risa le quitara toda la seriedad al grito espartano de Inuyasha.

—Estos críos son unos malditos salvajes…

—Yune no se está portando mucho mejor —agrego. Nuestra niña, a pesar de estar cerca de cumplir el año, corre de aquí para allá cubierta de tierra y barro. Todos los niños juegan juntos, corriendo alrededor, cayendo, levantándose… El rostro de Inuyasha se suaviza mientras se gira a verme.

—Bleh, son niños después de todo.

Jinenji se muestra de acuerdo mientras los ve correr. Luego su vista vaga más allá, donde Mei y Miu recogen hierbas medicinales para la aldea, junto a una joven mujer de cabellos castaños y largos, recogidos en un simple rodete en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás tú?

El gran demonio se gira hacia mí, con esos ojos celeste que lloraron al volver a verme en el Sengoku. Parece agotado y su mirada denota el dolor que sus actos intentan ocultar. Inuyasha se inquieta levemente a mi lado, moviendo las orejas y sin quitar la atención de los niños.

Esta es la visita más triste que le hacemos a nuestro gran amigo, y no puedo evitar que se me forme un nudo en la garganta al verlo así. Intenta parecer fuerte, lo puedo ver. Jinenji ha cambiado mucho desde la vez que lo conocí, y mucho más junto a su nueva esposa, la humana que cuida de Miu y Mei, de modo que supongo que esta nueva fortaleza es parte de esos cambios.

—Sabía que iba a pasar… pero uno nunca está listo para dejar ir a su madre.

La carta que recibimos, escrita en su puño y letra, nos relataba los últimos días de la anciana mujer. Una enfermedad la fue consumiendo poco a poco hasta que acabó con su vida. La última vez que la habíamos visto había sido a los pocos meses del nacimiento de Yune, y aún se encontraba jovial y lista para sonrojarse por sus recuerdos.

Apoyo una de mis manos sobre el marcado brazo de Jinenji. Él me dedica una sonrisa que no termina de esconder todo el cansancio que siente.

—Los humanos se van muy pronto —masculla Inuyasha poco más allá. Está a mi lado, mirando a Yune jugar con los niños del pueblo, con los hijos de nuestros amigos—. Esa es nuestra maldición, deberás acostumbrarte.

—Lo sé —asegura Jinenji—. Gracias por haber venido.

Mi vista se pierde entre las sonrisas de los que considero mis sobrinos. Pienso en lo dicho por Inuyasha, y la resignación que se escucha en sus voces, en sus sombrías miradas, me golpean con fuerza. Me cuesta mucho retener las lágrimas que finalmente terminan bajando por mis mejillas; lloro porque ellos no van a hacerlo, y está mal.

Tanto Inuyasha como Jinenji me toman de la mano, sin apartar la vista de los niños, mientras yo intento retomar la calma.

—No te preocupes, Kagome —me dice él. Sus ojos parecen más grandes que antes y su rostro más bello. El agarre de Inuyasha se intensifica un momento mientras me seco las lágrimas—. Aunque parezca que está mal, todo lo vale por las personas adecuadas.

Me quedo mirándolo durante largos segundos, levemente impactada por sus palabras.

—Supongo que tienes razón —suelta Inuyasha a mi lado. Me giro a verlo y de nuevo su mirada se enfoca en los niños, que se detienen de jugar para saludarle con el brazo. Inuyasha les dedica una sonrisa, y su mano se aferra con fuerza a la mía.

Pero todavía me siento mal.

* * *

# Prompts: **primavera** & **pesar**.  
# Palabras: **697**.

 **Nota** **:**

Ya sé lo que van a decir (?), pero es que las vacaciones traen de todo menos inspiración. A joderse. La suerte es que hay muy buenos fics dando vueltas por el fandom y son el empujón perfecto para escribir un poco más de una de mis parejas favoritas. Tengo varias ideas para ellos, y también para muchos otros personajes. Esta vez, me gustó traer a la mente a Jinenji. Creo que habrían sido grandes grandes amigos por muchos años. ¿Ustedes creen igual?

Espero leerlos en el próximo. :) ¡No se olviden dejar su review!

 **Mor.**

 _Pd. A ver si el próximo es mañana. Yay!  
_


	11. 11- Primavera & apestoso

**·›** **Smells like happiness**

Inuyasha se carcajea de lo lindo luego de que Yune me tirara con papilla en mitad de la cara. Su risa se detiene cuando lo baña a él también, pero ahí es cuando todos comenzamos a reír.

Yune cumple su primer año en este día soleado y cálido, y mi hermana y mi cuñado han decidido venir a casa para festejarlo. Creen que es peligroso cruzar tanto a Yune a esta época (después de todo, es una niña muy extraña), pero aprovechan el hecho de que todavía es demasiado chica para causar problemas. Además, no sale de casa. No con mi mamá dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Kagome se tapa la boca de nuevo, para evitar que le salga otra risa. Tanto mi hermana como mi cuñado parecen muy felices, más felices que en tiempos anteriores. Definitivamente, _mucho_ más felices de lo que Kagome estuvo durante los tres años que no se vieron. Completamente aliviados. Supongo que eso se debe a que ya no hay tantos malvados, o aunque sea no los _grandes_ malvados.

Y además, están juntos. Y está Yune.

Nuestra madre trae nuevos aperitivos en manos, y está a punto de dejarlos sobre la mesa cuando uno desaparece y reaparece en manos de Inuyasha. Mi amigo perro no ha cambiado sus hábitos alimenticios. Le sonrió y él me sonríe en respuesta, con esa sonrisa que muestra todos los dientes y hace que sus ojos se cierren.

No me sorprende que se encuentre tan a gusto entre nosotros, hace tiempo que es simplemente alguien más de la familia. Más ahora que pueden venir los tres a visitarnos con frecuencia (aunque la frecuencia a veces se ve alargada por los trabajos que realizan en las aldeas de antaño).

El abuelo tose con gran estruendo y todos giramos a verlo, incluida Yune, que lo observa con sus grandes ojos dorados llenos de un risueño brillo. Tiene algo especial con el abuelo, riendo tan solo por su afectuosa presencia.

—Y... ¿cuándo vendrá mi otro nieto?

Inuyasha se ahoga con el aperitivo a medio masticar y la mandíbula de Kagome se cae de la sorpresa, pero logra recuperarse rápidamente, intercambiando una mirada con su esposo. Mi sonrisa se ensancha.

—Eso, hermana, ¿cuándo seré tío de nuevo? Quisiera tener un sobrino varón esta vez, podría enseñarle los videojuegos y superhéroes.

—Puedes hacer eso perfectamente con Yune —gruñe Inuyasha, todavía con las mejillas sonrojadas y el rostro enfurruñado. Sonrío porque, de hecho, ya estuve mostrándole a Yune figuras de acción que parecieron agradarle—. Y… pues, ¡eso no le incumbe!

—Todavía… bueno, Yune está creciendo y…

—¡No le incumbe!

—Entonces… ya sabes, todavía estamos…

—¡ARRRG, APESTA! —grita Inuyasha finalmente, tirándose hacia atrás en la silla y tapándose la nariz con ambas manos. Su rostro adopta un tono verdoso mientras enfocamos la vista en nuestra más pequeña compañera, que comienza a reír mientras señala a su padre.

—Ay, no… —comienza Kagome, medio con un bufido—. Inuyasha tiene un olfato muy desarrollado y Yune…

—Materia fecal demoníaca —asegura el abuelo. No puedo evitar la carcajada que surge desde el fondo de mi garganta, mientras mamá se ofrece a cambiarle el pañal.

Entre las lágrimas de gracia, puede ver que, aunque mareado, Inuyasha sonríe, y Kagome (justo al lado mío, como si nada hubiera cambiado desde que tenía tan solo ocho años, tanto tiempo atrás) me da un leve golpecito en el brazo, intentando contener la risa. El abuelo sigue asegurándonos que dice la verdad.

Todo está muy bien, y huele feo.

* * *

# Prompts: **primavera** & **apestoso**.  
# Palabras: **585.**

 **Nota :**

Hi, there! (:

Me desperté con ganas de dejarles a mis lectores favoritos una viñeta feliz y tonta, como para no olvidar que toda vida tiene este tipo de momentos, tan livianos y tan asfdsas, tan cotidianos. Y a mi se me hacen tan preciosos.

Resulta que me imagino que no sería nada agradable, siendo Inuyasha mitad perro, tener que aguantarse esos olores místicos (?), y me reí un rato imaginándome que se descompone cada vez. XDD

Ya -?-. Gracias por leer, espero sus sexys reviews que me envían chocolates y esas cositas ricas. (Ohsíséquequierendejarmerws)

 **Mor.**


	12. 12- Verano & complicidad

**·›** **Firehouse**

—Mmm… no lo sé.

—Vamos, Miroku. ¿Cuántas veces he cuidado de tus criaturas mientras…?

Miroku suelta una gran risotada antes de que pueda completar la frase, y menos mal, porque Kagome y Sango se acercan entre risitas con tazas de té para todos. No puedo evitar arrugar el entrecejo de todos modos, porque ese tipo de «escenitas» de Miroku a estas alturas ya me tienen harto.

—Gracias, cariño —dice Miroku a Sango. Noto cómo ella se ruboriza. A pesar de todos los años que han pasado, esto no llega a sorprenderme. Le hago un gesto con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento a Kagome, que me extiende una taza. Y ella, de alguna manera, se las arregla para acariciar mi mano mientras me da el té—. Cierra la puerta, Kenzan, no dejes que siga entrando el calor.

—Si esto sigue así, estaremos pulverizados en cuestión de días —habla entonces Sango. Todos vemos cómo Kenzan cierra la puerta, nos saluda con un movimiento de la mano y sale corriendo para jugar con sus hermanos y Yune dentro de la casa—. Las provisiones de agua no dejan de bajar, y la sequía está arruinando los cultivos.

—Mañana saldremos a buscar una solución —mascullo entonces. Todos aprueban mi idea.

—Por supuesto —asegura Miroku. Me mira con una pícara sonrisa que se extiende a sus ojos azules. Creo que todos sabemos sobre qué asunto va a hablar después, porque tanto Sango como Kagome miran sus tazas de té—. En tu condición lo más _inteligente_ es quedarte en casa con Kagome, pasar una noche… tranquila. Estaba pensando que Yune podría quedarse a dormir aquí hoy.

Sango lo mira con diversión. Bufo, y Kagome se muestra muy entusiasmada con la idea de que Yune pase la noche con sus cuasi primos. Por supuesto, yo también lo estoy. Yo _tuve la idea_. Solo una vez al mes soy completamente humano.

Sango, Miroku y Kagome hablan sobre nuevos planes para la aldea. Sango sigue entrenando a gran parte de los aldeanos en las artes de exterminador, a fin de que sean capaces de defenderse. Kohaku muchas veces viene a ayudar con el entrenamiento. Miroku y yo partiremos pronto en otra misión. Kagome sigue siendo la sacerdotisa del pueblo y, además, tomó las riendas de la salud. Se le da bien a pesar de su inseguridad.

—Intenten descansar esta noche —comenta Miroku cuando estamos por salir de la casa. Toma con cariño tanto el brazo de Kagome como el mío—. Yune ya puede quedarse con nosotros, aprovechen la tarde. Mañana tenemos trabajo por hacer.

Suelta otra risotada ante el rubor de Kagome (y creo que el mío) y nos despide. No tardo nada en reponerme y llevar a Kagome a nuestro hogar. Lo cierto es que tengo varias ideas de lo que podemos hacer, y a ella le encanta cuando soy humano.

Suelta risitas cuando cierro la puerta y la acorralo contra la pared. No soy capaz de escuchar el galopeo alocado de su corazón ni el aroma que desprende en estas situaciones, no con _estos sentidos_. Sin embargo, hay otras cosas que sí puedo hacer, y sentirse completamente humano cuando estoy así _con ella_ es algo diferente, y poderoso.

Me deshago de su prenda superior y rápidamente me rodea el cuello con los brazos. Está caliente, su piel parece quemar contra la mía. Me sonríe mientras intento desnudarla por completo.

—Veo que seguirás el consejo de Miroku.

—Hmmh.

—Creo que seguiré entonces el de Sango.

Río ante su comentario y mi mirada hace las preguntas por mí.

—¡No puedo decirte qué me dijo! Pero lo verás pronto.

—Kagome —comienzo. Está desvistiéndome y el modo en que lo hace logra que retroceda varios pasos hacia atrás a medida que ella me persigue.

No me deja terminar de hablar, y creo que no hablaremos por un largo rato.

* * *

# Prompts: **vera** **n** **o** & **complicidad**.  
# Palabras: **642**.

 **Nota :**

YA SÉ. Para empezar, que me había propuesto hacer actualizaciones los domingos, pero lo acabo de escribir y esperar hasta el próximo domingo me pareció excesivo. Además, eso de 'proponerme' cosas _no funciona_. Nunca funcionó. La verdad, debería dejar de mentirme.

Lo buenooo es que estuve anotando todas las ideas para todos los drabbles que pienso escribir para este fic. Llegué a cuarenta y tres, contando los que ya he escrito y publicado, pero ni siquiera son todos, porque, la verdad, siento que pueden ser unos veinte más. Así que hay de este fic para rato. Espero que les parezca bien, porque pienso terminarlo.

Otra cosa es que cambié tanto título como sumario. ¿Por qué? Porque soy una renegada. Pero aparte, porque al hacer el planteo de todos los drabbles que voy a hacer me di cuenta que este título le va mucho más. Por cierto, ' _so, if you'll let me love you, it's for sure i'm gonna love you all the way_ ' es de la canción _All the way_ , de Frank Sinatra. (Ya sé que soy lo más original para los títulos.)

Y, si hasta el momento no lo han notado (no puedo recordar si lo dije antes), todos los títulos de los drabbles son títulos (o partes) de alguna canción de alguna banda. Si les interesa saber a qué canción/banda pertenecen, díganme y dejaré la información :)

Wow, qué extenso me quedó la nota de autor. Ahora bien, dado que estuve tan desaparecida, mejor que les deje información. Ahora que tengo muchas muchas ideas y están organizadas, quiero no tardarme mucho para el próximo drabble. Intentaré con ganas que esté para la próxima semana.

Gracias por leer :) Los amo si me dejan un review (?)

 **Mor.**

 _Posdata_ : ¡SÍ! Obvio que Inu y Kag lo pasaron muy bien. Inuyasha fue muy cansado a esa misión con Miroku, pero él cree que lo valió y a Miroku le sacó muchas risas. Para que sepan.


	13. 13- Verano & amparo

**·›** **Lean on me**

—Tú sigues siendo el más fuerte de los dos.

Inuyasha no tiene buena cara. Claro que puede deberse a que lo dejé cargar con nuestras recompensas. No tienen aspecto de ser livianas.

—Tú sigues siendo el _mismo de siempre_.

Río, no puedo evitarlo en realidad.

—Ese es el tipo de comentarios que Sango me dice cuando está enojada.

Inuyasha sonríe, dejando entrever sus colmillos. Es la risa contenida de algún comentario malintencionado, de esas que logra que Kagome suelte varios «¡Siéntate!» (o así hubiera sido en un pasado).

—Lo debes escuchar seguido, entonces.

Noto las gotas de sudor en su rostro. A estas horas la temperatura es alta, y ya hemos recorrido un largo trecho. En su rostro solo se ven algunas perlitas, así que no quiero imaginar cuál es mi aspecto. A pesar de sus ganas de entablar alguna discusión, sonrío con calma y miro delante. No hay señales de nuestra aldea, y, según mis cálculos, nos deben quedar aún algunas horas de viaje.

—No, Sango tiene un excelente humor.

Él no dice nada al respecto.

Seguimos en silencio durante otros minutos. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos vuelan siempre al mismo lugar. Al montón de cosas que hemos vivido, a los años que han transcurrido. A quiénes están con nosotros, y a quiénes no. A lo que pudo haber sido de nosotros, a lo que aún nos falta por vivir. Algunos días son simplemente un sueño, a mi parecer.

—Inuyasha.

—¿Qué?

—¿Hay algo que extrañes? De otra época.

Inuyasha se gira a verme con rostro confundido. Se acomoda las cosas sobre su espalda mientras lo alcanzo, se había adelantado algunos pasos.

—Lo mejor que tuve alguna vez es de _esta_ época —responde con simpleza. Mira más allá de los árboles, mientras nos tomamos una pequeña pausa en nuestro caminar—. Sí hay a quienes extrañar.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Y tú? —pregunta. Baja la vista y clava en mí sus ojos dorados, sonriendo—. ¿Extrañas tu vida de soltero?

Le sonrío de vuelta y niego con la cabeza. No puedo mentir y decir que la vida de soltero no tenía sus beneficios, claro. Pero hay otras cosas fuera de eso.

—No, no realmente. Esa vida la tuve junto a mi búsqueda de Naraku, junto a mi maldición. Y estaba muy solo.

Inuyasha asiente. Que él me comprenda más que nadie es normal. Tanto Sango como Shippō estuvieron solos también, y Kagome, siendo una total extraña en esta época. Éramos un montón de personas solas que se encontraron, de repente, acompañados.

—Y ya nunca más solos —termino diciendo en voz alta, simplemente se me escapa. Inuyasha me mira de reojo, porque claro que eso no escapó a su desarrollado oído. Le sonrío, intentando que olvide mis palabras.

Comienzo a caminar de vuelta y él me sigue a su acostumbrado paso. Seguimos hombro junto a hombro, como hace tantos años, como lo seguiremos haciendo junto a nuestras compañeras y amigas.

* * *

# Prompts: **vera** **n** **o** & **amparo**.  
# Palabras: **487**.

 **Nota** :

Hello~ Esto lo iba a subir ayer por mi cumpleaños *O* (lo sé, quiero regalos, ¿qué me regalan? chocolaaateee~), pero al final no pude. BUH. Pero lo traje hoy (?). Otra pequeña escena para que no olvidemos lo GRANDES amigos que todos hicieron. De esos amigos para toda la vida. Me llena de ternura (?)

Muchas gracias por sus lindoooos reviews :3 Espero que se animen a dejar más, muchos más, y que sean muy sexyscomoustedes~

¡Nos vemos en el próximo!

 **Mor.**


	14. 14- Verano & simpatía

**·›** **Make love**

Parece que todos y cada uno de los cabellos de Inuyasha se encresparon. No han desaparecido ni su cara de perro malo ni el ceño fruncido ni los dientes apretados. Kagome me dirige una mirada de auxilio.

—Ay, por favor, Inuyasha —escupo, en modo salvadora. Kagome me regala una pequeña sonrisa, mientras observa que Yune no se haga daño al jugar con mis niños más pequeños—, Kōga está _casado_ , tiene _tres niños_ , nos ha ayudado todo este tiempo… es casi uno más de nosotros.

—CA-SI.

Escucho la risa de Miroku mientras se acerca con Yasuo en brazos (luego de que tuviera que alzarlo entre lloriqueos por haberse caído).

—Amigo mío, no seas idiota. Vendrá junto con la señorita Ayame y sus niños. Es inteligente mantener las buenas relaciones con el clan de los lobos. Sabes que nos ayudan mucho al evitar que algunos demonios lleguen hasta nuestra aldea.

—Lo sé —gruñe Inuyasha. La mala cara aún no se va, pero supongo que así estará hasta que Kōga se vuelva a alejar de los alrededores—. De todos modos, me tendrían que haber avisado.

—¿Para que estés de mal humor dos días en lugar de solo un rato? —sonríe Kagome, tocándole la mano con cariño. Inuyasha relaja un poco el semblante, pero solo un poco. Desde que ha sentido el olor de lobo cerca, no ha parado de berrear ni un rato.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya comenzó a molestar ese asqueroso perro sucio?

Kōga ha llegado, con Ayame a su lado y Ginta y Hakkaku detrás, con niños de la mano. Todos nos giramos a verlo con sonrisas y saludos, a excepción de Inuyasha, que ha replicado a lo de 'perro sucio' de una manera que _detesto_ que haga frente a los niños (porque copian su vocabulario… siempre). Han traído a Fuugo, el niño de cabellos de fuego, y a Kanae, una niña morena y de finos rasgos. Atsuo, el más pequeño, está tomado de la mano de Ayame. No cabe duda de que corren tan rápido como sus padres, porque Ginta y Hakkaku son los únicos que lucen cansados.

—¡Es suficiente! —grita Kagome. Inuyasha y Kōga dejan de discutir de inmediato, mirándola. Aunque nadie lo diga, Kagome ha pasado a tomar el lugar de Kaede. Y, como nuestra vieja madre, de algún modo tiene el poder suficiente para mantenernos _tranquilos_. Aunque lo cierto es que todos creemos que a ellos simplemente les gusta pelear. Que hasta en verdad se aprecian.

—Así es, ponlos en su lugar —ríe Ayame. Se acerca enseguida a tomar el brazo de Kagome de un lado y el mío del otro. Nos hemos hecho buenas amigas con el paso del tiempo, de forma inevitable—. Aún no me creo que siempre tengan que pelear.

—Es algo _natural —_ gruñen los dos. Se miran de reojo y vuelven luego la vista a otro lugar.

—¿No que los demonios lobos y perros son _muy_ similares? —pregunto. Eso parece ofenderlos el triple, porque empiezan nuevamente a discutir. Se ve que _no_ , lobos y perros no son la misma «raza». Qué raro que lo digan, porque que recuerde, _yo_ soy la exterminadora de demonios. Y sé qué les hace daño a los dos, en igual medida,… pero no insisto.

—¡Es suficiente! —vuelve a gritar Kagome, aunque esta vez tanto Ayame como yo la acompañamos. Ellos vuelven a callar mientras Miroku nos invita dentro de la cabaña a tomar algo mientras los niños juegan.

Mis niños rápidamente integran a Kanae, Atsuo y Fuugo en sus juegos, y Miroku y Kagome preparan el té mientras coloco algo para comer frente a los invitados. No llegamos a entablar conversación cuando se hace el silencio en la sala. Observo alrededor intentando comprender, y me percato de que tanto Miroku como Kagome se acercan con tazas en las manos, pero el silencio no desaparece y no soy la única incómoda.

Puedo notar el movimiento de alerta en las orejas de Inuyasha, lo incómodo que parece Miroku y la curiosidad en el rostro de Kagome. Pero, sobre todo, la intensa mirada de Kōga y Ayame sobre mi amiga, mientras escuchamos los ruidos de los niños jugando junto a la ventana.

—¿Qué ocurre? —suelto finalmente, incapaz de seguir en ese extraño silencio. El suspiro de Inuyasha parece indicar que me lo agradece.

—No me había percatado antes, con todos esos olores fuera —murmura Kōga, al tiempo que sonríe mostrando sus colmillos.

—¡No puedo creer que no nos dijeras! —exclama Ayame, y acompaña todo con una esplendorosa risa. Miroku y Kagome intercambian miradas, así como yo lo hago con Inuyasha.

—¿Decir… qué? —pregunta Kagome.

—¡Qué estás embarazada! ¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a esperar para decirnos? ¿Creen que no lo notaríamos? —ríe la loba.

Creo que mi boca queda abierta entre tanto a Miroku se le cae una de las tazas sobre la mesa. Inuyasha tiene la vista fija en Kagome, y mi amiga… Kagome se lleva las manos al vientre.

Kōga golpea el brazo de Inuyasha en un gesto compañero (supongo que así se felicitan los demonios), Ayame propone traer regalos de su clan de inmediato, Miroku sujeta a Kagome de los brazos (parece a punto de caerse redonda) mientras le sonríe, y luego intercambia miradas conmigo. Creo que los dos sentimos el mismo calor. Y nos damos cuenta enseguida del silencio por parte de Inuyasha.

Kōga y Ayame siguen nuestras miradas.

—Viejo, si comienzas a llorar, tendré que irme de inmediato.

—Creo que es la primera vez que está feliz con que hayas venido —aseguro, mientras Inuyasha se acerca a abrazar a Kagome, escondiendo el rostro en sus cabellos negros—. No lo arruines.

* * *

# Prompts: ****vera**** ** **n**** ** **o**** & ****simpatía****. **  
**# Palabras: ** **9**** ** **35****.

 **Nota :**

Aló~ ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muymuymuy bien :) Y sobre todo espero que hayan disfrutado de esta viñeta.

Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir sobre Kōga y los suyos. Imagino que no hubiera tardado en hacer descendencia, una vez que sentara cabeza (y además de que Ayame es preciosa). Me imagino que tendrían muy buena relación con el grupo de los buenos, visitándose seguido y ayudándolos en caza de demonios. Eso sí: creo que le gustarían seguir peleando, a Inu y a Kōga. Simplemente por costumbre, si se quiere.  
Y desde hace tiempo tengo esta idea de que Kōga siente el cambio en el aroma de Kagome antes de que Inuyasha pueda darse cuenta, y Kagome pueda llegar a la misma conclusión. Basándome meramente en que Kōga, por ser demonio completo, podría tener cierta ventaja sobre Inuyasha.  
En definitiva, le ganó esta 'carrera', pero creo que a Inuyasha no le importa mucho. Está muy feliz :)))))

Por otro lado, no podemos dejar de lado LO QUE AMO A SANGO Y MIROKU. Muchas gracias(?)

¿Qué opinan de la viñeta? ¿La han disfrutado? ¿Qué otro personaje extrañan? Quiero escribir pronto de Sessh, Jaken, Kohaku, Shippo... *O*  
Muchasmuchas gracias por leer, y otro montón de gracias y besos babosos para quien me deja review~  
Nos leemos el próximo _miércoles_ :)

 **Mor.**


	15. 15- Otoño & apego

**·› Come On Feel The Noize**

—Apenas han pasad-

—No importa, debes cuidarte.

—¡Seiryō, bájate de ahí ahora mismo!

—El señor Jaken me ha dicho que no he estado bien, pero…

—Prepararé más bebidas.

—A lo mejor si consigo…

Me incorporo para seguir a Miroku, no creo que mi cabeza retenga _toda esa información_. Me sonríe al verme acercarme. Sus ojos azules siguen igual de profundos y calmos, pero algo en su mirada ha cambiado. Dicen que la paternidad hace esas cosas en los humanos, pero yo creo que fueron más cosas.

—Es un lío, ¿cierto? —me dice. Volvemos la vista hacia el montón de gente en su cabaña. Los niños corren y gritan, y hay un barullo constante de fondo, pero eso no parece detenernos para sonreír. Kohaku e Inuyasha conversan (posiblemente sobre su entrenamiento); Sango, Rin y Kagome parecen muy concentradas charlando entre ellas, con las miradas encendidas y las sonrisas a flote.

Es un lío, pero es lindo de observar.

—Deberías venir más seguido —me dice, mientras lo ayudo a cargar una bandeja—. A Kagome y Sango le hace ilusión. Hasta creo que a Inuyasha también.

Río mientras lo sigo a la comento que, ahora que estoy en un nivel tan avanzado, puedo disponer de mi tiempo con mayor libertad. Que pienso permanecer un tiempo en la aldea de Kaede (no hemos dejado de llamarla así). Miroku parece visiblemente contento con la noticia, y rápidamente se la comunica al resto.

Las miradas se clavan un rato en mí, pero pronto volvemos a charlar sobre un montón de cosas. Ahora sé que Inuyasha y Sango entrenan a los aldeanos (y que han mejorado mucho). Que Kagome y Miroku se encargan de la administración de la aldea, y que Kagome y Rin son los «doctores» oficiales (y creo que Mei sigue los pasos de Rin). Kohaku ha mejorado tanto que cada vez pasa más tiempo en la aldea. Y eso es lo único que no me creo ni por un segundo. Porque no es por su mejora, no.

Mientras comemos

(  
y los niños murmuran, las conversaciones se vuelven más íntimas y calmadas,  
—y observo cómo Miroku y Sango han sincronizado hasta los pensamientos; cómo él la mira y cómo ella le sonríe  
—y observo cómo el temperamento tan colérico de Inuyasha se ve altamente anestesiado ante Kagome, como demuestran sus leves caricias y suaves miradas  
—y observo que todo evoluciona día a día hacia lo que siempre debió ser  
)

no puedo evitar observar, también, el casi inexistente rubor en las mejillas pecosas de Kohaku, y lo nervioso de sus movimientos. Las miradas tímidas que dirige hacia Rin y cómo ella le habla en respuesta a sus preguntas. El sonido de su voz, sus ojos soñadores, los movimientos de sus manos.

—Pronto deberé conseguirme una compañera también —suelto finalmente.

Todos se giran a verme, Kohaku y Rin incluidos. Los colores en el rostro de Kohaku se intensifican a un trescientos por ciento y Sango es la primera en reír en respuesta. Pronto se contagian Kagome y Miroku , y finalmente Inuyasha, dado que a Rin también se le han coloreado las mejillas.

Kohaku y Rin intercambian una mirada antes de volverse a explicarse hacia nosotros.

—No-nosotros no somos una p-pareja.

—S-solo somos amigos.

Sus negaciones no tienen fin. Ni fuerza, para el caso. Las risas son más vibrantes a medida que intentan excusarse más y más, entre que el viento se arremolina fuera de la cabaña y el sol comienza nuevamente a descender.

* * *

# Prompts: **otoño** & **apego**.  
# Palabras: **582**.

 **Nota** :

¡Hola!~ Ya sé, se suponía que debía actualizar el miércoles anterior, pero por una serie de inconvenientes personales no tuve el tiempo de terminar la viñeta. Y, respecto al día de hoy, más vale tarde que nunca. (A ver, que me alcanzó la noche y no había terminado de escribir.)

Respecto a esta viñeta... Shippo por un lado. Me lo imagino MUCHO más maduro. Por eso la viñeta es como tan extraña en cómo se expresa. Creo que los años, la experiencia ganada, la distancia de su "familia", lo hubieran llevado a ser una persona casi completamente diferente a la que fue alguna vez. Y creo que eso se nota en cómo escribí la viñeta. A pesar de eso, claro, no puede dejar de ser cómo es en sus raíces (diciendo las cosas como las dice, siendo el mismo observador de siempre...), y no puede dejar de quererlos a todos como lo hace.

Kohaku y Rin por otro. Sorry not sorry, los shippeo fuerte. Espero que ustedes también :)

DEEEEEEESEO que les haya gustado la viñeta. Y que se animen a dejarme un sexy review cubierto de chocolate (con una frutilla en el tope).

Hasta la próxima,

 **Mor.**


	16. 16- Invierno & angustia

**·› We are broken**

Las cosas no han hecho más que empeorar, hasta llegar a este punto final e inevitable. Pero nada de eso es de extrañar.

Lo único que quiero hacer es irme, escapar lejos. Regresar al período que me vio nacer y esconderme entre los árboles. Llevarme a Kagome conmigo, hacerle reír. Sin embargo, tal como sucedió con Kaede, lo _correcto_ es quedarme aquí. Tragarme la frustración y el enojo, dejarme acompañar y acompañar al resto. Lo he aprendido con los años. Imagino que si seguía solo como en un inicio, jamás lo hubiera sabido. Que es _lo que hay que hacer_.

Kagome sigue aferrada a mí, la siento helada. El frío parece congelarnos hasta los huesos. Me obligo a pensar en qué estará haciendo Yune en casa de Miroku y Sango, que con gran apuro nos obligaron a partir, encargándose de todo. No olvido el apretón de manos de Sango, las orbes preocupadas de Miroku. No era necesario que me dijeran implícitamente que cuide de Kagome. Ha pasado más de cuatro días desde que no estamos más de dos horas con nuestros amigos y nuestra hija. Simplemente, Kagome necesita estar aquí. Y yo siempre seré su piedra de apoyo.

Sōta mira sus pies, está sentado sin ganas en un silla de espera. Naomi camina de lado a lado, abrazándose con un brazo, su otra mano cerca de su boca. Los latidos del corazón de Kagome no son del todo normales. Todos saben lo que ocurrirá, pero nadie parece querer asumirlo.

El doctor vuelve a aparecer y nos juntamos para escuchar lo que dice. Las noticias son malas. Comprendo lo que quiere decir: lo más humano es inducirlo al sueño. Kagome solloza y la aprieto más fuerte contra mí. Abrazo a Sōta (como si aún fuera un niño pequeño que teme a la oscuridad) con mi otro brazo y él acepta, apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho. Naomi cierra los ojos unos momentos, con las lágrimas a punto de caer, y asiente levemente.

El doctor nos permite un momento para despedirnos, ya que el anciano está demasiado dolorido y débil como para estar tanto tiempo despierto. Lo cierto es que se ha pasado más tiempo anestesiado que consciente. Debe ser similar a mi largo sueño clavado en el árbol, o tal vez peor.

Intento mantenerme al borde y no escuchar conversaciones que me son ajenas. He formado una parte insignificante en la vida de este hombre, pero, para mi sorpresa, resulta que soy igualmente importante para él y _significante_ para su nieta. Me llama con un susurro que nadie más que yo logra escuchar, mientras se sorben las narices y reprimen sollozos. Él sabe _todo_ en este momento, puedo leérselo en los ojos.

—Cuida de ella. De todos —me pide. Asiento de un solo movimiento y tomo la mano que me extiende—. Eres un buen hombre. Un gran hombre.

Las palabras se entrecortan entre sus labios.

Estamos a su alrededor, intercambiando frases cortas, conteniendo las lágrimas. Pide que le demos un beso a Yune, aún demasiado chica para comportarse en este ambiente tan humano (en este futuro que aún no puede evitar estas muertes). Le aseguramos que así será.

—Ya es hora. Necesito dormir —masculla. Sōta lo abraza durante unos segundos.

—Hasta luego, abuelo.

—Hasta luego, papá —agrega Naomi, dejándole un beso en la frente.

Kagome se acerca y lo saluda también, sin palabras. El abuelo apoya una de sus débiles manos en el vientre abultado de mi esposa, y sonríe. Luego acaricia la mano de Kagome, la mía a continuación.

—Nos veremos en algún momento —asegura.

El silencio se hace en la sala. Nuevamente quiero estar en el bosque.

Abrazo a Kagome con fuerza.

— _Eternos_ —la oigo murmurar para si misma. Lo mismo que se repite desde la muerte de Kaede cuando nota los cambios en ellos, los cambios que no se producen en mí.

Me pregunto durante cuánto tiempo puedo soportar esa idea de eternidad, mientras veo a todos envejecer y morir. Donde el único que parece de verdad eterno en un infierno de soledad soy yo.

Tengo demasiado dolor como para pensar con claridad. Las lágrimas de Kagome mojan mi ropa. Naomi y Sōta se abrazan.

Pronto estaremos sentados en una casa que parecerá cinco veces más grande que antes. No sabremos qué decir. Querremos estar en el bosque.

* * *

# Prompts: **invierno** & **angustia**.  
# Palabras: **721**.

 **Nota :**

Aló~ Sí. Sabíamos que esto pasaría, todos nosotros. Si ustedes no estaban listos para afrontarlo, YO TAMPOCO. Pero tenía esta idea en mente desde hace rato. :c Inevitable. Doloroso. Lloren y ódienme.

Sé que tenía que estar para ayer. Pero estoy teniendo problemas de conexión, o no sé porqué razón sino, fanfiction no me cargaba. Pero aquí estoy.

Gracias a quienes todavía están por acá leyendo y comentando. Besos grandes, gordos y especiales para todos ustedes :3 Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

 **Mor.**


	17. 17- Invierno & atención

**—All my loving—**

Miroku tiene un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sango. Si bien siempre se vieron como una hermosa pareja a mis ojos, nunca había notado cuán bien se complementan. El cabello negro y desordenado de Miroku se mezcla con algunos mechones del castaño de Sango al estar sus rostros tan juntos. Los ojos claros y calmos de él parecen pacificar la fuerte mirada de la exterminadora. Las manos grandes y masculinas pueden cubrir las capaces y pequeñas manos de mi amiga. Los colores que visten, el cómo exponen las cosas,… todo en ellos se complementan. Excepto el cómo se miran el uno al otro, eso es igual.

Desvío la mirada nuevamente hacia el lugar de descanso de los restos de Kaede, junto a su hermana, la sacerdotisa Kikyō. Sonrío con añoranza. El lugar es apacible. Algunos pájaros trinan desde lo alto de los árboles, rayos de sol se dejan entrever entre las hojas. Y a pesar de la escena tan primaveral, estamos bien abrigados. Veo cómo el aire sale de mi boca convertido en volutas de humo al contacto con el frío.

Inuyasha finalmente llega a mi lado cargando nuevas flores. Coloridas, de algún modo hogareñas. Deposita la mitad en la tumba de Kaede, luego se detiene para dejar otro tanto en la de Kikyō. Se yergue finalmente y se coloca a mi lado, mirando más allá, lejos. Tal vez en algún lugar del pasado, tal vez donde ni siquiera yo existía.

Como si fuera capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos y arrepentirse de inmediato de tener una vida anterior a mi llegada, me aferra la mano con fuerza. No puedo evitar pensar que es un idiota, que _está bien_ sentirse de ese modo y rememorar días felices, pero solo le sonrío. Sé que mi sonrisa no es fuerte. Han pasado muchas cosas como para esperar lo contrario. Mi sonrisa es sincera, pero podría caerse ante el menor soplido.

Vuelvo la vista al frente. La calidez de la mano de Inuyasha asciende hasta asentarse en mi corazón. Él ha estado muy meditabundo durante estos días, luego de la muerte de mi anciano abuelo. Tal vez yo debería de sentirme igual. De volver a temer por el futuro inevitable, de llenarme de dolor, de alejarme de él, cuyo rostro siempre juvenil me recuerda día a día que lo perderé inevitablemente.

Pero no puedo. No puedo sentirme mal.

Veo el abrazo entre mis amigos, unidos como uno. Siento la mano de Inuyasha tan fuerte cerrando la mía, tan cerca a pesar de mantener su distancia. Siento el peso de mi futuro hijo en mi interior. Sé que en la aldea mi hija juega con los niños de Sango y Miroku.

No tengo forma de explicarlo, pero _no puedo_ sentirme de esa manera.

Vuelvo a sonreír y una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Sango me aferra el brazo libre y me mira con los ojos nublados, y recién me doy cuenta de que estaba tan cerca a mí. Paso la vista a Miroku, que me dedica una nostálgica sonrisa. Han crecido, hemos crecido. Le sonrío de vuelta, y Sango me susurra.

—Volveremos a la aldea ahora. Vengan a comer a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro.

Caminan abrazados, alejándose de nosotros.

Cuando vuelvo la vista a Inuyasha, noto que me ha estado observando incluso con cierta ferocidad en sus orbes doradas. Es tanta la intensidad en él, que vuelvo la vista al frente de inmediato.

—Kagome. No estés triste. Estarás bien.

Vuelvo a sonreírle, pero él no responde de ninguna manera. Se lleva la mano que me sostiene a la boca y deposita un cálido beso. Luego vuelve la vista húmeda a las sepulturas delante.

— _Estaremos_ bien —le corrijo entonces. Inuyasha me mira de reojo, su mirada es curiosa—. Yo te cuido.

Me dedica una pequeña sonrisa que deja entrever su colmillo.

—Y yo a ti.

* * *

# Prompts: **invierno** & **atención**.  
# Palabras: **641**.

 **NOTA**

 _¡Aló!_ Hace ya un tiempo que me tendría que haber pasado por acá a dar señales de vida. Lo sé. Resulta que... no tengo excusas. No me senté a escribir, esa es la verdad. Aún así, les quiero agradecer por leer las viñetas a todos ustedes que las leen. Y mucho más, darle todo mi sexy amorsh -?- a quienes comentan siempre. Gracias (:

Pasando a la viñeta del día de la fecha -?-... Creo que Kagome ha llegado al punto de darse cuenta de todo lo valioso que tiene alrededor, de notar cómo no puede desperdiciar ni un segundo pensando en lo que el futuro le depara, porque eso le quita valiosos momentos en el hermoso (aunque con tragos amargos) presente. Y a pesar del dolor de las pérdidas y de darse el tiempo de llorarlas, está lista para seguir viviendo y disfrutando junto a las personas que más quiere.

En cuanto a Inuyasha... lo considero una persona mucho más difícil de 'superar' algunas cosas. Por eso siento que le costaría un poco más dejar de ser tan sombrío en cuanto al futuro, pero creo que tarde o temprano lo va a lograr. Y la pequeña sonrisa al escuchar que Kagome lo cuida, no es solo porque es _muy_ raro que una humana lo pueda proteger a él, sino porque sabe que eso es totalmente cierto. Kagome (y sus amigos) lo protegen de _otra_ manera. Ustedes entienden.

Y luego de esta súper notota -?-, los dejo hasta la próxima. Espero leerlos pronto, y que hayan disfrutado muchomucho de este corto. (:

 **-Ɱ.**


	18. 18- Primavera & camaradería

**—Road to nowhere** —

Inuyasha está silencioso. Por supuesto que nunca fue un hombre (o medio hombre) que hable por demás, pero es extraño verlo tan callado (sin ser un completo cascarrabias como de hecho _es_ ). Me recuerda a épocas calmas, donde estaba acostumbrándome al calor diario de mi mujer y él al vacío que la ausencia de Kagome le generaba.

Le doy un pequeño golpe en el codo con mi báculo y él se gira a verme con expresión curiosa.

—¿Extrañas el calor del hogar?

Inuyasha sonríe enseñando los colmillos. Yune ha mostrado tantas veces esas sonrisas frente a nosotros que incluso mis propios hijos han empezado a utilizarla. Es una sonrisa un tanto socarrona, pero no deja de ser propia de un Inuyasha amistoso, que se encuentra en confianza con un viejo amigo.

—Eso es algo que _tú_ extrañas. Más bien a tu mujer.

—Así es, extraño a Sango. Y a los pequeños.

— _Pequeños_ —bufa Inuyasha. A pesar de que él considera que mis niños han crecido _demasiado_ (creo que siente el peso de sus cuerpos cuando todos deciden «atacarlo» al mismo tiempo), sé que solo ha bufado para molestarme. Más de una vez Kagome me ha dicho que quiere a mis hijos como si fueran los suyos propios. No me extraña. Yo mismo lo he visto ponerse en peligro para protegerlos.

—Para mí siempre serán _pequeños_. Así como lo es Yune para ti a pesar de parecer tener cinco cuando apenas va a cumplir dos años.

—Crece rápido, pero aún es un bebé.

—Es lo que trataba de decirte.

—En cualquier caso, no es que _extraño_. Simplemente no me gusta dejar a Kagome, Yune, Sango y a toda esa parva de niños que has creado completamente _solos_.

Sonrío, mirando al frente. La llegada de ligeros calores comienza a notarse en el calor que se concentra en mi nuca (donde sigue dándome el sol) y también en los nuevos brotes en los árboles y plantas que nos rodean. El cabello plateado de mi amigo brilla con intensidad y su mirada está concentrada al frente. Noto que parece ligeramente incómodo y que ha apurado el paso, llevando consigo, y sin mucho esfuerzo, una nueva recompensa por la cacería de unos pocos demonios que estaban asolando los alrededores.

Me ha costado sacarlo del pueblo, pero le hice entender que eventualmente esos demonios llegarían a nosotros. No tardó nada luego de decirle aquello en alistarse. No nos ha costado deshacernos de los _yōkais_ , por supuesto.

—No están _solos_.

—No creo que el entrenamiento de los aldeanos sea _tan bueno_.

—Están Kohaku y Kirara. Y Sango ha vuelto a concentrarse en sus habilidades de exterminadora, como bien sabes.

Inuyasha me dirigió una mirada de reojo. Lo sabe porque mi mujer ha entrenado duro para viajar en esta cacería y porque ha dejado de hablarle cuando él decidió que sería yo quien lo acompañara. Se le pasara, claro. Y de seguro ha aprovechado los días para entrenar aún más junto a Kohaku y Kirara, quienes están en la aldea desde hace una semana. Por supuesto, la próxima cacería le corresponde a ella, por más que me pese.

—Sango es buena, pero son muchas vidas que proteger.

—Kagome es la mejor arquera _y_ sacerdotisa que hemos tenido nunca. Supera a la señorita Kikyō con creces.

—Lo sé, pero está _embarazadísima_ —gruñe—. Si decide combatir en esas condiciones, me aseguraré de matarla yo mismo.

Suelto una ligera risa.

—Por mi parte, creo que Sango y Kagome pueden ocuparse perfectamente de la defensa de la aldea en nuestra ausencia.

Inuyasha no dice nada. Posiblemente porque sabe que tengo razón. No me extrañaría que durante la próxima cacería seamos nosotros quienes tengamos que cuidar de los niños, y ellas terminando un limpio trabajo incluso más rápido que nosotros.

El hanyō finalmente se detiene y me mira durante un momento con la sombra de una sonrisa en los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Antes, tiempo atrás en nuestros viajes teníamos charlas «de chicos», o simplemente, ya sabes, otras misiones. Y ahora conversamos de hijos, y labores…

—Siguen siendo charla _de chicos_ , ¿no?

Inuyasha asiente con una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que las gemelas quieran ser exterminadoras también? —pregunta de pronto, reanulando la marcha. Creo que se detiene mi corazón al escuchar su pregunta, pero por otro lado, no puede más que encenderse un calor en mi pecho. Aún faltan algunos años para preocuparme por eso, pero…—. Espera —interrumpe mis pensamientos—. Me preocupa más que Shin o Kenzan decidan hacerse monjes budistas y tengamos un problema con todas las jóvenes de la aldea.

Lo observo quedamente durante unos segundos y luego los dos comenzamos a reír al mismo tiempo.

Sí, sería un problema que hereden esos genes. Sobre todo si alguno decide meterse en el camino de Yune, la niñita de Inuyasha.

Me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

* * *

# Prompts: **primavera** & **camaradería**.  
# Palabras: **804**.

 **NOTA**

¡Hola! Qué bueno volver con otra viñeta. Me gusta mucho escribir desde la perspectiva de Miroku, y más si nos centramos en un momento entre ellos dos. Es que se me hacen los mejores amigos y me da ternura. Además, me gusta que hablen de sus familias. So cute -?-

Muchas gracias por leer~ En particular, a las mejores piratas-pata-palo, _Yumipon_ y _bruxi_ , que siempre tienen un tiempo para leer y comentar. asdhkasjhdas las adoro.

Espero que sigan disfrutando de la lectura. Y para todos los anónimos: anímense y dejen su comentario. Son mis ganas de seguir hasta el fin del fin -?-.

Hasta la próxima viñeta,

 **—M**


	19. 19- Primavera & simpatía

— **Hold my hand—**

—Otra vez estás muy quieto.

Dirijo la vista serenamente hacia la cara del monje. Noto que también el muchacho ha dejado de mirar sus pies para observar a su cuñado, con la misma expresión de preocupación que tiene él. Ambos observan a mi hermano, que sigue con las piernas extendidas y la mirada perdida al frente. Las orejas de Inuyasha se mueven ante las palabras del monje y lo mira con algo parecido al fastidio.

—Estoy _escuchando_. Estoy…

—Nervioso —murmura el muchacho. Inuyasha asiente. Me mira de reojo apenas un segundo, de repente molesto nuevamente con mi inoportuna visita, no puede aceptarme tan fácilmente incluso cuando el resto ya lo ha hecho. Pero su concentración vuelve rápidamente a la cabaña en la cual se encuentra Kagome, la exterminadora y las pequeñas, y Rin.

La chillona voz de Jaken rompe el momentáneo silencio.

—¡Por supuesto que lo está!

No ha parado de caminar de lado a lado con el bastón en sus manos, y sus diminutas piernas moviéndose a una velocidad que no he visto antes. A esta altura estoy ligeramente hastiado de esta situación, así que le regalo una mirada de «guarda silencio». Nadie le ha prestado mayor atención de todos modos.

No hemos llegado a la aldea en el momento más oportuno, apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando Kagome comenzó con el trabajo de parto. Aunque me llena de vergüenza, me encuentro ligeramente inquieto. Imagino que el nerviosismo general ha provocado esto en mí. No me extraña que Jaken esté nervioso, pero el que yo me encuentre levemente afectado es algo que no hubiera esperado. Pero han pasado muchos años y muchas cosas para que esto fuera diferente. Rin, principalmente, y más recientemente Yune, para mi vergüenza. Por supuesto que Inuyasha no sospecha nada.

Hemos estado aquí un buen rato, justo después de que la exterminadora echara a Inuyasha, el muchacho y el monje de la cabaña. Supongo que la intranquilidad que los invadía no ayudaban a Kagome en nada. Hubiera sido un tanto peor si también hubiera estado Jaken ahí.

Noto los pequeños gestos de los presentes. Jaken sigue caminando, con la mirada concentrada en sus pies. Inuyasha sigue con la vista fija en la puerta de la cabaña. Sé que su oído está atento a todo lo que ocurre en el interior; no es difícil escuchar los esfuerzos de Kagome, ni las palabras de aliento de las mujeres que la acompañan. El monje camina lentamente de lado a lado, con gesto preocupado. El muchacho se mordisquea las uñas, pero se detiene de cuando en cuando avergonzado de ese gesto.

Es increíble el modo en que todos estos humanos se comportan.

No pasa mucho más tiempo hasta que finalmente se escucha un llanto. No cabe duda de que tiene sangre demoníaca, dudo que los humanos puedan gritar tan alto. Casi al mismo tiempo, un agudo chillido de Jaken hace que abra los ojos ligeramente por la sorpresa, pero vuelvo a callarlo con una silenciosa mirada. A pesar de todo, incluso yo me siento aliviado.

Por su parte, Inuyasha se incorpora de un salto y el monje suelta un suspiro al tiempo que se acerca a él. Se toman de los brazos, sosteniéndose el uno al otro. Es curioso el modo en que necesitan de esos gestos. El muchacho se reúne con ellos casi de inmediato, e Inuyasha no tarda en agarrarle de un brazo con su mano libre, como si también necesitara de su contacto. Puedo sentir los latidos alocados de su corazón, y no tardo en ver la sonrisa que ilumina su cara. Diría que no tardará en derramar alguna lágrima, pero no puedo asegurarlo.

En poco tiempo los tres se encuentran soltando risas de alivio. Yo me permito respirar con tranquilidad, mientras Jaken parece querer explotar en silencio en su lugar.

Finalmente la puerta se abre y sale Sango con sudor en la frente y los cabellos despeinados. Conozco la historia del nacimiento de Yune, así que supongo que todos le deben a ella el acompañar a Kagome en esos momentos. Mira hacia nosotros con una gran calidez.

—¿Qué tanto estás esperando ahí? ¡Kagome y tu _niño_ te están esperando!

—¡Un niño! —exclama Inuyasha antes de salir corriendo como un vendaval hasta llegar junto a la exterminadora. Todos podemos observar que le toma la mano manchada de sangre con su mano de largas garras durante un segundo y la mira un segundo antes de entrar a la cabaña.

Sango se acerca hacia nosotros y deja que el monje la abrace. Se sonríen entre ellos. Me acerco a pasos lentos hacia ellos, porque ahora formo parte de esa familia (aunque nunca lo pedí), y eso esperan los humanos que haga.

Mientras observo a las niñas de Miroku llevar varias toallas ensangrentadas alejándose más allá, noto cómo Rin se acerca a nosotros con una gran sonrisa. Los rayos del sol producen multitud de reflejos en sus cabellos castaños. Se ve linda y feliz.

Le dirijo una mirada de reojo al muchacho cuando noto que sus pulsaciones se disparan al verla, pero dejo de preocuparme por él al momento.

—¡Es tan hermoso! —comenta Rin.

—Lo es —concuerda Sango, separándose levemente de Miroku. Los ojos de Rin brillan con sincera felicidad. Las sonrisas de todos son amplias, las miradas son tranquilas, y las respiraciones acompasadas.

—¡Estoy tan feliz que podría besar a todo el mundo! ¡Señor Jaken, le daré un beso!

Todos comienzan a reír ante las protestas de Jaken, yo solo dejo escapar una suave sonrisa. Las risas de Rin (y últimamente las de Yune) me provocan sonreír. Rin y Jaken comienzan a pelear entre ellos, como tantas otras veces. Miroku y Sango están ocupados observándoles y riendo, pero el muchacho se dedica a sonreír y no deja de mirar a Rin.

Sé que lo que va a hacer incluso antes de que él mismo lo piense, porque los humanos pueden ser muy predecibles. El muchacho alarga el brazo y toma la mano de Rin. El silencio de sorpresa se hace de inmediato mientras la atrae hasta su cuerpo y la besa. Los ojos de Rin se abren de la sorpresa, pero se cierran al instante mientras devuelve un tímido beso.

El rostro del muchacho se colorea de inmediato, y pronto el de Rin está igual. Su beso fue suave, corto y dulce, y ahora se ven a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que nuevamente Jaken interrumpe el silencio.

—¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?!

A pesar de que le regalo miradas para que se calle, no logro nada. Sigue gritando montones de cosas que nadie parece entender. A pesar de sus alaridos, Kohaku y Rin intercambian una mirada y se sonríen. Rin no ha soltado su agarre.

Cuando Rin me mira, le sonrío de la forma que puedo (tal vez no dirían ellos que es una sonrisa, pero sí espero que sea un gesto que Rin considere cálido). Eso hace que su sonrisa se ensanche y sus mejillas se coloreen más, mientras mira a Kohaku tímidamente de nuevo. El muchacho también me observa, y sé que su mirada me está haciendo un pedido, así que mantengo el rostro sereno e inclino levemente la cabeza. Los latidos de su corazón vuelven a animarse.

El monje y su mujer vuelven a abrazarse, se susurran cosas y ríen, mirando hacia la nueva pareja. Jaken se ha rendido, pero sigue amenazando al muchacho.

Por mi parte, me sorprendo pensando, deseando que sean felices durante largos años. Los miro.

No se han soltado la mano.

* * *

# Prompts: **primavera** & **simpatía**.  
# Palabras: **1248**.

 **NOTA**

Hola, hermosa gente del fandom :)

Este capítulo lo había escrito inicialmente desde el punto de vista de Kohaku, pero le faltaba _algo_. Así que volví a reescribirlo, pero elegí hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Sesshomaru (me encantan los retos, claramente...). Creo que esta versión está mucho mejor, y además noté que es la primera vez que escribo desde su perspectiva, y me gustó incluirlo. Me imagino que se fue ablandando con los años (sobre todo por Rin, y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, por Yune, porque es su sobrina favorita que nunca creyó tener *O*), mejorando las relaciones con estos humanos particularmente, y notando cosas que otros no desde su posición de más anciano (?) -sabio-.

No me malinterpreten, me gusta el SesshRin, peeeero... no pude evitarlo, el Kohaku/Rin también me encanta. Se me hacen que son tan dulces ambos, que simplemente tienen que estar juntos. Y me encanta ver a Sessh como padre maloso y Jaken como mapadre preocupada (oh, oh, pero si tengo un fic de esto mismo en el tintero).

No hay mucho más que decir. Hace varios días que tenía esta viñeta terminada, pero por uno u otro motivo nunca publiqué. Creo que hace tiempo que el fic necesita una actualización. Agradezco a _Jaz_ por leer la viñeta y darme el ánimo para publicarla finalmente;teadoro. Les mando mucho calor a mis piratas lindas, y a todo aquel que necesite un abrazo el día de hoy. :3

Espero que la hayan disfrutado :) ¡Qué tengan un gran día! (O una muuuuy buena noche e.e)  
Gracias por leer,

Mor.


	20. 20- Verano & atrevimiento

**—Confident—**

Tener un hermano menor es una gran responsabilidad, y nosotras lo sabemos bien. Más si se tienen varios hermanos menores, y cada uno es más travieso que el anterior (pero tal vez eso sea un poco culpa nuestra y no tanto de los «genes» de madre y padre). Pero así mismo es muy divertido, y creemos que Yune está comenzando a averiguarlo.

Nos saca muchas risas ver cómo le ruega a la tía Kagome que le deje alzar a Takuma, y por la mirada que les dirige tanto padre como madre se diría que están planeando regalarnos otro hermanito (aunque toda la aldea considera que con Shin, Kenzan, Seiryō y Yasuo ya son suficiente; sobre todo lo considera así el tío Inuyasha, a quién hemos escuchado criticar a nuestro padre más de una vez).

—Se acerca la pareja feliz —le susurra mamá a Kagome. La tía vuelve la cabeza hacia Kohaku y Rin, que se acercan conversando tranquilamente, haciéndose sombra en la cara con una mano en la frente. Miu me observa y suelta una risilla que comprendo muy bien. Es que nosotras, como nos ha explicado tía Kagome muchas veces, los _shippeamos_. Es un poco más complicado explicarles el origen, ni siquiera Inuyasha (quien ha viajado al cuándo de Kagome) lo comprende del todo aún.

—Inuyasha, ni siquiera pienses en ponerles nerviosos.

—¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada aún!

—¡Pero sé que lo estás pensando!

—Bleh.

Reímos. Siempre reímos antes sus _bleh_ , y con Miu sospechamos que lo hace a propósito. A veces lo hace más fuerte, como un _Keh_ , y eso hace que hasta Yasuo (que, sin entender mucho, a veces solo ríe porque el resto ríe) se carcajee de lo lindo.

—Deja que nuestro perruno amigo se divierta un poco, a ver si se le cambia el humor —sonríe nuestro padre. Kenzan le encontró una cana en su negro cabello hace dos noches y ahora ya no podemos dejar de notarla, siempre la veo brillar ante la luz del sol. Eso ha provocado que mamá se pase horas buscándose canas en su gran cabellera (pero papá le ha quitado todos los miedos diciéndole que ansía mucho verla canosa, que él mismo le diría cuando ocurriera).

—Mi humor está perfectamente, gracias.

—Yo diría que no. —La voz de mamá es poderosa y risueña. Hace que Shin se incorpore para observarle el rostro al hablar. Nosotras consideramos que no hay voz más bella—. No desde la visita de Kōga ayer. Y eso que nos ha ayudado con la amenaza que encontró a un par de kilómetros de aquí.

—Me interesa un cuern-

—¡Inuyasha!

—¡Un rábano! Me interesa un gran rábano qué haya hecho el lobo apestoso.

—Con la cantidad de años que han pasado uno diría que serían amigos ya —suspira Kagome. Nosotras creemos que es una tonta rivalidad que se remonta a años atrás, sobre todo por lo que nuestro padre nos ha contado. Y creemos que un poco tiene que ver el miedo de tío Inuyasha por ser solo medio demonio, pero no podemos decir nada al respecto.

—BLEH.

Volvemos a reír y noto de reojo que Inuyasha sonríe ante nuestra propia risa; luego cuchichean algo con tía Kagome pero no logro escuchar qué, y por la mirada de Miu, ella tampoco.

—¡Hola! —saluda Rin con ánimos. Se agacha para acariciar la cabeza de Takuma, que sigue durmiendo en brazos de tía Kagome y nos envía un beso volador que todos atrapamos y le devolvemos. Kohaku nos saluda con una sonrisa y se limpia el sudor de la frente.

—Debemos agradecer a estos grandes árboles —asegura, a salvo del sol en sus sombras.

—Sí, son una delicia con este calor agobiante. —Papá mira hacia el cielo apenas oculto por unas cuantas ramas y hojas del espeso follaje. El sol aún está en lo alto, quedan largas horas del día. Por suerte, hoy todos se han tomado el día libre.

—¿Han decidido pasar el día con nosotros también? —pregunta tía con una gran sonrisa. Observo que Yasuo pide silenciosamente upa a Inuyasha, quién lo alza rápidamente y lo hace volar apenas un poco en el aire antes de volver a atraparlo (Yasuo ríe feliz, y Yune lo observa con los ojos dorados abiertos de par en par).

—Sí… sí. —Kohaku tartamudea un poco. Intercambio una rápida mirada con Miu: se acerca una revelación, de seguro. Shin me da un ligero golpecito con el pie para que preste atención a los adultos. Inuyasha mira con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a Kohaku, quien se rasca la cabeza. Sabemos qué significan las dos cosas: curiosidad del lado de Inuyasha, nerviosismo por parte de tío Kohaku. Por su lado, mamá sonríe a Rin.

—Sí, sobre todo porque… bueno, tenemos una noticia que darles.

La voz de Rin suena divertida y ansiosa. Se la ha visto aún más sonriente desde que está junto a tío Kohaku.

—¿De qué va la noticia?

—Kohaku partirá pronto para seguir su entrenamiento —comienza Rin. Noto el modo en que se pone en puntitas de pie y vuelve atrás, una y otra vez.

—Así es, la semana entrante —responde mamá con tranquilidad. El tío Kohaku siempre sigue con su entrenamiento, aunque todos opinan que ya es un exterminador hecho y derecho. Él, sin embargo, sigue insistiendo en que tiene mucho por mejorar. Ha extendido su última visita más tiempo de lo previsto y decidió que pronto tendría que volver a marchar, aunque nos visita seguido.

—¡Sí! Y… decidimos que yo… yo me iré con él.

El silencio se hace momentáneamente. Cambio una rápida mirada con Miu, que también parece asombrada.

—¿Te irás lejos, para siempre, tía Rin? —pregunta Kenzan con cierto pesar. Ni Inuyasha ni papá le han sacado la vista de encima a la pareja.

—No, cariño, solo… un tiempo. Volveremos a visitarlos, como hace tío Kohaku.

Kenzan parece meditarlo.

—¿Y qué harás en esos viajes? —pregunta Inuyasha de pronto.

—Pues… Kohaku recorre muchísimas aldeas, extermina demonios, ayuda a las personas. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo, aunque no exterminando. Yo…

—Creo —comienza el tío Kohaku— que así practicará más el uso de hierbas y el cuidado a los enfermos. Juntos…

—Serán un equipo estupendo —concluye Kagome con una sonrisa. Mamá asiente, y las expresiones de padre e Inuyasha se suavizan.

—Deberemos aumentar las provisiones entonces —asegura Miroku—. Deberán llevar el doble de cosas.

Kohaku y Rin sonríen al mismo tiempo. Están visiblemente contentos de que su idea sea bien recibida. Siguen conversando un poco más sobre la preparación para el viaje en equipo, porque las cosas cambian mucho más cuando se trata de más personas.

Miro a Miu con más fuerza y ella niega rápidamente con la cabeza. Sin embargo, yo _sé_ que es el momento indicado.

—¡Miu quiere ser exterminadora!

—¡Mei también quiere! —me grita ella, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Todos escucharon y giran la cabeza para vernos. Señalo a mi hermana, idéntica a mí.

—¡Pero ella primero!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Lo quisimos las dos al mismo tiempo!

Mamá alza las cejas, papá hace una mueca de disgusto. Inuyasha suelta una risotada y Kagome nos mira con cariño. Solo Kohaku y Rin parecen un poco nerviosos.

—Te dije que deberías comenzar a entrenarlas —murmura tía Kagome a Sango. Mamá asiente con paciencia.

—Será hora entonces.

—¿DE VERAS? —mi grito sale de inmediato, mi hermana hace eco. Lo sé, suena extraño que ambas hablemos al mismo tiempo, pero ya todos se han acostumbrado.

—Sango, de verdad crees… —comienza Miroku. Comienzo a temer que se retracten, pero madre lo calla de inmediato.

—Sí, de verdad creo. Yo comencé con mi entrenamiento incluso cuando era más joven que ellas, como sabes.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero las niñas…

Sango se gira a verlo con esa poderosa mirada que nosotros tememos (puede ser realmente perturbadora).

—Las niñas se han puesto en peligro en incontables ocasiones por ayudar a las personas de la aldea,… y también por traviesas —remarca, con hielo en la voz—. Si no hubiera sido por la velocidad de Inuyasha o la suerte de tenernos cerca a Kagome o a nosotros, tal vez no estarían aquí. ¿Crees que es una locura enseñarles a defenderse y a defender a otros? ¿O crees que no son capaces de tener la habilidad que nosotros tenemos?

Mientras todos guardamos un silencio terrible (incluso Yasuo observa todo con sus grandes ojos azules —el único con ojos claros—), Inuyasha mirando con severidad y Kagome con calma, padre cambia su expresión.

—No… de hecho estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo —reflexiona—. De seguro son tan buenas como tú.

—Serán incluso mejores —asegura mamá, sonriente. Se gira a vernos con una maliciosa sonrisa—. Porque entrenarán muy duro si de verdad quieren esto.

Intercambiamos una mirada con Miu y asentimos.

—¡Sí, lo haremos!

* * *

# Prompts: **verano** & **atrevimiento**.  
# Palabras: **1462**.

 **NOTA**

Iba a seguirlo, pero frené porque me estaba quedando muy largo XD A esta altura las gemelas tendrían unos quince o dieciseis años y me pareció edad más que adecuada para comenzar con su entrenamiento. Quise mostrar también una tarde de tranquilidad entre todos, y la confianza entre las familias. También sé que esto está centrado un poco más en Miroku/Sango y su familia que en Inuyasha/Kagome, pero ellos son importantes en la vida de InuKag así como Rin y Kohaku (y tantas otros). Por eso a veces hay viñetas que tratan de otros antes que ellos, pero no preocuparse (? :)

Me debatí mucho sobre el trabajo que harían Miu y Mei. Estaba entre hacer a ambas exterminadoras o solo a una mientras la otra era más una especie de doctora. o.ó Al final me decidí por exterminadoras, porque creo que son la viva imagen de Sango,... además, me gusta preocupar a Miroku.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y siempre tienen un momento para comentar, es muy apreciado por mi :3

Espero que sigan disfrutando de las viñetas :D

 **Mor.**


	21. 21- Verano & temor

**The show must go on—**

Takuma descansa con tranquilidad en los brazos de Sango. No me extraña en lo absoluto que sepa apaciguar los ánimos de cualquier criatura en toda la aldea y alrededores, pues ha tenido cómo practicar. Me hace sonreír ver a mi hijo junto a la exterminadora, junto a mi _amiga_.

—¿Crees que Inuyasha y Miroku tarden más?

La observo con cautela. Sus ojos marrones se enfocan en los míos y noto su intranquilidad.

—Apenas han partido anteayer. Estos viajes suelen tomar algunos días.

—Lo sé —murmura, intentando mantener el silencio por el sueño de mi niño—. Es solo que… Siento esto que… es como si algo estuviera mal. ¿No lo sientes tú?

Intento concentrarme. No he sentido el llamado de ningún fragmento de Shikon, ni muchos menos de la Perla, quien siempre ha sido la causante de muchas de nuestras desgracias. No hay nada en el aire (ni gritos, ni llantos, ni siquiera el olor a algún lejano incendio) que me indiquen que algo va mal. Pero un pequeño peso se asienta en mi estómago de repente, como si hubiera sido necesario enfocarme en buscar _algo_ para que apareciera.

Me giro a verla intentando mantener la calma. Sin embargo, siempre he sido un libro abierto, y Sango siempre supo leerme.

—Tú también lo sientes.

—Tal vez no es nada —me apuro a decir. Sango niega con la cabeza, mientras acaricia los cabellos de Takuma.

—No. Sé que es algo, solo que no sé qué hacer. Ellos saben defenderse… ¿cierto?

—No hay mejores guerreros.

Sango suspira. Mira a lo lejos a las gemelas entrenando (han comenzado de inmediato para ser grandes guerreras) y al resto de los niños jugando a ser exterminadores, copiando movimientos, saltando y tirándose al piso, aprovechando la luz del sol y el calor propio de la época. El aire está lleno de risas. Pero algo va mal, y comienzo a preocuparme de veras.

Como si lo hubiéramos convocado, una mancha roja aparece en la entrada de la aldea. No es difícil distinguirlo, Inuyasha es parte del paisaje, pero los gritos de los aldeanos nos indican que no es un paisaje _bueno_.

—Miroku —murmura Sango. La piel del rostro ha empalidecido, y creo que yo tampoco me encuentro bien. Tomo a Takuma en brazos de inmediato, y la mirada de la exterminadora me lo agradece. Corremos luego al encuentro de Inuyasha, cerca de unas cabañas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —grita Sango. Llego a su lado con la respiración agitada y con Takuma llorando, apenas unos segundos después. Noto la suciedad en el rostro de Inuyasha, las heridas que revelan aquellas zonas de su traje rajado y la sangre que ni siquiera el rojo de su hitoe logran ocultar.

—Nos han atacado. ¡Los he aniquilado, mierda! ¡He hecho todo lo que he podido! ¡Pero esos hijos de perra…!

—¿Qué tan mal está? ¡¿Qué tan mal?! —Algunas aldeanas entran y salen de la cabaña con tantas cosas encima que no llego a contarlas, las reconozco como parte de aprendices de enfermeras.

—Mal. Está mal —gruñe. Está angustiado, puedo notarlo en su mirada, en lo torpe de sus movimientos, en cómo aprieta los dientes. Está adolorido también—. No entres, Sango. Ve con los niños.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Pretendes que me vaya por ahí mientras él está ahí dentro sin…?!

—¡Basta, maldición! —gruñe Inuyasha, le sostiene entonces los brazos y le impide el movimiento—. Kagome se hará cargo. _Y estará bien_. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Nos haremos cargo, Sango!

No tardo más de un segundo para dejar a Takuma de nuevo en brazos de Sango, quien no ve otra opción que sostenerle. Ella también es buena enfermera, ha atendido millones de heridas, pero sigo siendo la mejor de la aldea. Y esto es algo que ella no tiene porqué hacer.

El peso en mi estómago aumenta cuando veo la mirada de Inuyasha. Esto no pinta bien, y algo dentro de mí me pide llorar. Sin embargo, la parte que intenta mantener la calma, me obliga a inspirar hondo y tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Estén atentas a mi pedido —exijo apenas pisar el interior de la cabaña. Las aldeanas me miran y asienten, pero no se tardan en seguir limpiando la zona y la herida de Miroku.

Contengo las ganas de vomitar ante la visión. No sé con qué clase de bestia se han cruzado, pero Miroku ya no parece Miroku. Solo un saco roto, abierto casi de par en par, un saco con su rostro maltrecho, pálido y casi muerto.

Tomo lo que creo necesario antes de arrodillarme ante él.

—No dejen que Sango entre —ordeno, sé que Inuyasha podrá escucharme. Y ahora sé porqué no la dejó ingresar en primer lugar—. Y tomen nota de lo que necesito.

Agradezco a Kami-sama no ser la niña de quince años que llegó a esta época en este momento. Agradezco tener tanta experiencia en estos asuntos. Agradezco mucho todo esto porque no sería capaz de salvar su vida de otro modo.

Agradezco. Pero sobre todo ruego por poder lograrlo.

* * *

# Prompts: **verano** & **temor**.  
# Palabras: **835**.

 **NOTA**

Un largo tiempo sin aparecerme, y una viñeta con 'continuación'. ¿Por qué mi tardanza? Un montón de cosas, pero no creo que tenga que escribir las razones -oexcusas- por acá. La mayoría sabrá comprender.

¿Qué opinan de la viñeta? Creo que eventualmente, e incluso siendo los mejores, podría ocurrir una situación así. Una situación peligrosa, una situación con un posible trágico final. Y creo que Kagome ya no es la misma niña de antaño, creo que ella podría encargarse de algo así. Y es necesario entonces la participación de Inuyasha fuera, herido e intentando contener a Sango, mantenerla alejada de la cabaña (vamos, que no es nada fácil obligar a Sango a nada).

Odié lastimar a Miroku, por si querían saberlo.

Extrañé pasarme por acá, pero espero ahora hacerlo más seguido, dado que tengo más disponibilidad. Entre tanto, espero sus reviews, no sean tímidos.

Gracias a todos los que leen, muchas más gracias y besos babosos para los que comentan. Hasta el próximo,

 **Mor.**


	22. 22- Verano & frío

**. Cruel summer .  
**

Las horas pasaron hasta que finalmente oscureció. La brisa de la noche sigue siendo cálida, pero mi cuerpo está helado. Aún sostengo a Takuma en brazos, y es lo único que calienta un poco mi corazón.

Inuyasha se deja caer a mi lado, sin mirarme a la cara. Sé que se siente culpable por lo que haya pasado allá fuera, en el campo de batalla, y por eso no se atreve a decirme nada. Aún así, aunque he luchado con todas mis fuerzas por entrar en aquella cabaña, incluso —lastimado como está— no ha dejado que me acerque.

Mis hijas, mis niñas fueron las que me han hecho entrar en razón. Aún con todo el temor que deben sentir, aún quedando a cargo de sus hermanos más pequeños, fueron las que me han dicho que debo mantener la calma, que debo _esperar_ y confiar en Kagome y las aldeanas.

Pero han pasado horas. Y Kagome no ha salido. Y las aldeanas no sueltan palabras. Y los labios de Inuyasha se encuentran sellados.

Le he curado las heridas una vez que supe mantenerme más tranquila. Él se ha dejado, pero sé que siguió atento a mantenerme lejos de la cabaña, y aún culpable por el resultado de esa cacería fallida.

—Kagome no se ha rendido —murmura. Desvío la cabeza para observarle, su mirada está fija en la puerta de la cabaña. En la última hora todo estuvo muy tranquilo—. Miroku no se ha rendido.

—No, él no lo haría. Tiene… nos tiene a todos aquí. No puede dejarnos.

Inuyasha posa sus ojos dorados en mí. Veo ese matiz de culpa del que Kagome siempre me habla, como si esta fuera la oportunidad para hacerse visible.

—Lo lamento —suelta. Son tan extrañas esas palabras en su boca, no puedo soportarlas, no puedo escucharle decir aquello como si Miroku… como si él…—. No debí dejar que esto pasara. Nunca volverá a ocurrir, Sango.

Niego con la cabeza. Quiero decirle que no tengo que perdonarle nada, que estas cosas pasan, pero no puedo soltar palabra. No quiero pensar en accidentes, no quiero pensar en Miroku lastimado, me duele imaginarme cualquiera de esas cosas.

Un movimiento repentino de Inuyasha hace que levante la cabeza. Está erguido, las orejas atentas y la mirada centrada en la puerta. Entonces Kagome sale, limpiándose las manos en la ropa, con la mirada cansada y pidiendo descanso con su lenguaje corporal.

Me incorporo automáticamente al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha. Sus brazos de estiran para alcanzar a Takuma, que sigue durmiendo. Se lo paso y enseguida comenzamos a caminar hacia Kagome, que conversa con una de las aldeanas. Al segundo de llegar a su lado, la mujer nos dirige una tímida mirada y vuelve a ingresar a la cabaña.

No recuerdo la última vez que el latir de mi corazón dolió. Me duele contra las costillas, y me duele la falta de aire, me molesta lo innecesario que es pensar en respirar y seguir tranquila. A menos de diez pasos se encuentra Miroku, tendido en el suelo, posiblemente cubierto de su propia sangre. Lejos de mí.

Encuentro en la mirada marrón de Kagome únicamente calidez. Extiende una de sus manos y toma la mía. Está caliente, aún con restos de sangre.

—Su condición es crítica —murmura, con lentitud. Me sostiene la mirada y aprieta con más fuerza mi mano cuando no soy capaz de escuchar el resto de sus palabras—… sigue con nosotros. Sango. Sigue con nosotros.

—Necesito verlo.

Las palabras salen de mi boca a tropezones y finalmente logro enfocar la mirada en mi amiga.

—Necesito verlo —repito.

—Y lo harás —asegura Kagome—. Inuyasha, necesito que vuelvas a ir a mi casa. Consígueme más de lo que te pedí antes.

—De acuerdo.

Intercambian una rápida mirada y, de un solo salto, Inuyasha desaparece de nuestra vista. Sé que Kagome jamás se permite usar medicinas de su época porque teme cometer algún error. Y sé que ha hecho una enorme excepción por mi esposo.

—Sango —comienza ella de nuevo. Mi corazón sigue latiendo fuerte contra mis costillas. No vuelve a hablar. Tira de mi mano al tiempo que abre la puerta.

Al entrar en la cabaña, las tres aldeanas que están en el interior vuelven la mirada y luego se apresuran a salir. Observo el cuerpo maltrecho de Miroku tendido sobre una tela gruesa. La piel de todo el cuerpo está pálida. Tiene una gran venda que cubre casi todo su pecho desnudo. Sus cabellos están pegados al cráneo, una mezcla de sudor y sangre.

—Está… tan blanco.

Me acerco unos pasos. Está inconsciente y no parece que vaya a despertar pronto.

—Su pecho…

—Le quedará una cicatriz —susurra Kagome. Me vuelvo a verla y noto que parece mortificada—. Una gran cicatriz.

—¿Despertará? Es lo único que me importa, Kagome. Por favor, dime la verdad.

Mi amiga toma aire. Luego me sostiene la mano y vuelve a tirar de mí para acercarnos otro tanto a Miroku. Se arrodilla ante mi esposo y yo hago lo mismo. Deja entonces que le tome la mano al monje, a _Su Excelencia._ Su tacto es frío, pero no tanto como hubiera imaginado en estos temores que me acompañaron durante estas horas.

—Miroku es muy fuerte —asegura. La observo, sabiendo que estoy a punto de llorar, con los ojos empañados—. Lo que queda depende de él, así que hay una buena probabilidad, ¿no crees?

Le sonrío y una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla.

—Sí, sí, así es.

* * *

# Prompts: **verano** & **frío**.  
# Palabras: **917**.

 **NOTA**

AHÁ, no se esperaban que pasara tan rápido, ¿eh? ¡YO SÉ CÓMO SORPRENDERLOS!  
Ya, ya.

¿Qué opinan del capítulo? No me decidía sobre quién debía comentarlo. Pero creo que Sango es la persona indicada, es necesario verlo con sus ojos. No creo que esta sea la última viñeta respecto a este incidente, así que puede que las próximas estén relacionadas (casi con toda seguridad).

Me imagino que la 'operación' de Miroku tardó muchas muchas horas, y ustedes deben imaginarse lo que es esperar tanto, y con tanto temor. Necesito creer que, en una situación así, ninguno de sus amigos hubieran dejado que Sango perdiera las esperanzas. Y creo que, en particular Inuyasha y Kagome hubieran hecho un gran trabajo intentando que todo esté bien, demostrando una vez más que gran equipo son :)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero que me dejen lindos reviews, y espero pronto traer otra viñeta.

 **Mor.**


	23. 23- Verano & afecto

**. A summer song .**

No soy capaz de abrir los ojos, no al primer intento. Siento que todo mi cuerpo pertenece a otro mundo, pero uno doloroso. No puedo moverme, cualquier tentativa de hacerlo me deja sin respiración. Finalmente me decido por no moverme y probar nuevamente abrir los ojos y verificar dónde me encuentro.

Tardo mucho en lograrlo, porque hay demasiada luz y termina molestándome la vista. Pero luego de varios intentos finalmente puedo. Estoy en una cabaña, pero no es la mía y tampoco la de Inuyasha y Kagome. Recorro el lugar con la vista y no tardo en darme cuenta que es un sanatorio improvisado.

Encuentro a Sango de inmediato, quien está profundamente dormida sobre la pared. A su lado está Kagome, y es evidente que han estado abrazándose. Intento ubicarme en el tiempo. Por el dolor que siento, es obvio que estoy herido, pero no puedo recordar demasiado qué pasó.

La puerta se abre rápidamente y un rostro bien conocido hace acto de presencia. Inuyasha, visiblemente contento, me observa desde la entrada.

—Has despertado, monje idiota.

—Eso parece, amigo mío —respondo. Mi voz me parece apenas audible, rasposa, y me molesta al hablar. Toso un poco y eso provoca nuevos dolores en mi tórax.

—No hagas esfuerzo —me ordena. Se acerca a Kagome y a Sango y las sacude un tanto con un poco de apremio—. Oigan, despiértense, Miroku está consciente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Sango parece confundida y su rostro denota preocupación. Tiene unas marcadas ojeras y el pelo hecho un desastre, pero está tan encantadora como la primera vez—. Kami-sama, ¡Miroku!

Escucho que Kagome deja escapar un suspiro de sorpresa y se incorpora con la misma agilidad que Sango. Pronto tengo a mi esposa junto a mi lado. Su rostro está tan cerca que puedo contar las arrugas que se han formado en su rostro con el paso de los años. Veo las lágrimas que prometen escapar de sus ojos castaños. Me encandilan sus labios.

—Estás despierto —murmura. No tengo ojos para nadie más que para ella, aunque es obvio que no es la única preocupada por mí—. Por momentos creí que me dejarías.

—No me atrevería a eso, Sanguito.

Suelta una risa, de esas suyas maravillosas, la misma risa de quien está tan alegre que puede llorar. Me besa la mejilla y rápidamente los labios. Siento que el calor sube a mi rostro en menos de dos segundos.

—Cariño, no puedo ahora, pero te prometo que pronto…

Vuelve a reír y escucho que Inuyasha dice algo muy parecido a "monje libidinoso", que ha sido su manera favorita de llamarme durante muchos, muchos años en el pasado. Vuelvo a observar a mis amigos, que se abrazan. Ambos parecen profundamente aliviados. El rostro de Kagome también demuestra su cansancio, las marcadas ojeras, lo descuidado de su apariencia...

—Tengo suerte de tenerlos —suelto, sin pensarlo.

Kagome me sonríe e Inuyasha frunce el ceño. Puedo vislumbrar algo de culpa, pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre eso. Me esquiva la mirada y observa de reojo a Sango. Mi esposa le sonríe, sosteniéndome la mano, pero parece que eso no es suficiente.

—Los dejaremos solos —asegura. Kagome asiente, sonriendo abiertamente—. Llamaremos a tus crías, están deseosos de verte.

—Y más tarde veremos tu herida, ¿de acuerdo? —agrega su esposa. No tengo idea de qué ha pasado en todo este tiempo, pero por lo visto Kagome está a cargo.

Les sonrío a ambos, y observo cómo se marchan, dejándome a solas con Sango.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿cierto?

—Demasiado —me asegura. Veo en sus ojos el dolor que ha estado sufriendo estos días. Me gustaría abrazarla y llenarla de besos, pero por ahora me veo imposibilitado.

—Pero estoy aquí ahora y estaré aquí por mucho más tiempo, ¿me crees?

—Sí, cariño —me dice. Sus labios se juntan con los míos al tiempo que la puerta se abre y entren un montón de niños en tropel, junto a un griterío fácilmente identificable.

Es música para mis oídos.

* * *

# Prompts: **verano** & **afecto**.  
# Palabras: **667**.

 **NOTA**

No, no podía matar a Miroku. No podía hacerle eso a Sango y a los niños (a todo-todo el montón de niños). Tenemos de Miroku y Sango durante varios capítulos más, pueden estar seguros de eso. Pero los peligros siguen existiendo, y me imagino que ellos han vivido muchos más a lo largo de su vida, incluso después de Naraku.

Sin embargo, tienen que hacerse a la idea de que este fic lleva hacia _el final_ de la pareja Inuyasha/Kagome. So... es un largo camino. Y en la vida de cualquiera, ese largo camino está lleno de pérdidas y de dolor de todo tipo. Por suerte, también está lleno de amor y cosas maravillosas que nos sacan lágrimas, como las risas a mitad de la noche, una noticia feliz-feliz, o algo tan simple como la sonrisa de alguien querido.

Así que podríamos decir que este fic es agridulce. Es muy tarde para hacer advertencias, pero si no lo notaron hasta el momento: TAMBIÉN VAMOS A SUFRIR EN EL FIC. Me siento malvada jajajaja

Los amo. Gracias por leer y gracias a todos los que se animan a dejar ese dulce review que espero con ansias. Espero traerles otra viñeta pronto.

 **Mor.**


	24. 24- Otoño & molestia

**. One in a million .**

Siento el olor de Kōga mucho antes de que llegue aquí. Sin embargo, sé que no es exactamente _su_ olor. Son sus crías quienes traen consigo esa peste de lobo. Según mis cálculos, no tardarán más de algunos largos minutos en llegar.

Aunque lo intento, no puedo evitar enfurruñarme.

—Inuyasha, no te quiero ver con esa cara —escucho de inmediato.

—Kagome tiene razón —agrega Miroku, con una cansada sonrisa. A pesar de que su herida se encuentra mejor y lo bien que se alimenta (solo comparable con la alimentación diaria de mis niños y mía), aún no puede llevarnos el ritmo (el tranquilo, así que quedan por delante muchos meses antes de que se recupere del todo)—. Imagino que ya olfateas a Kōga. Deberás mostrarte agradecido que esté aquí…

—De lo contrario, seremos Kagome y yo quienes salgamos de cacería —asegura Sango. Su mirada no deja lugar a dudas.

—No se olviden de nosotras —grita Mei, aún entrenando. Las niñas siempre fueron indistinguibles; con su entrenamiento y sus ropas de exterminador (regalo de Kohaku), ahora son prácticamente una sola. Creo que Miroku empalidece otro poco y Sango se apura a decirle que corte con ese rollo sobre protector de una vez.

—Kagome, ¿quieres acompañarme para prepararlo todo? —agrega de inmediato, sin darle tiempo a su marido de defenderse. El monje me dirige una de esas miradas que comunican que aquello no es nada nuevo. Y no me extraña, últimamente Sango está como loca. Si bien muchos de sus niños ya se mueven por la aldea con absoluta tranquilidad y confianza, aún necesitan de la vigilancia de sus padres. Sin embargo, se niega a interrumpir el entrenamiento de las gemelas para que ellas puedan ayudarle. Si bien Shin y Kenzan cuidan de Yasuo todo lo que pueden, aún le queda encargarse del entrenamiento diario de los aldeanos, parte de la administración de la aldea, vida de madre, la atención a su esposo en recuperación _y_ la amenaza de nuevos demonios en los alrededores.

Obviamente, como muchas otras veces, no se da cuenta que tanto Kagome como yo (y Kohaku y Rin, que han venido en cuanto se han enterado de la situación) estamos para ayudar. Aunque no puedo mentir. El crecimiento de Yune se nos escapa de las manos, y el pequeño Takuma requiere completa atención todo el jodido día. Kagome pasa la mitad del día con los enfermos de la aldea (y forasteros que requieren ayuda), trabaja junto a Sango en la administración de la aldea (ahora que obligamos a Miroku a tomar completo reposo) y de algún modo se las arregla para atender a los niños.

Kohaku y Rin han aliviado sus cargas ampliamente. Ayudan tanto en los entrenamientos como en el cuidado de enfermos o niños. Su presencia es impagable.

Y luego estoy yo, que soy un medio demonio que no sirve para mucho más que para pelear. Y, por supuesto, ni siquiera eso me dejan hacer en paz. Han decidido que, en vistas de lo ocurrido, no pueden dejar que me encargue solo de unos pocos demonios que están destruyendo todo a su paso en regiones vecinas. Así que han pedido la ayuda de Kōga y los suyos, incluso cuando contamos con aldeanos bien entrenados por la propia Sango.

De cualquier modo, todos opinan que los aldeanos deben estar entrenados para proteger la aldea de posibles ataques imprevistos, no para salir a cazar. Que ese era _nuestro_ trabajo. No desconfían de mis habilidades, y puedo asegurar que eso es cierto (es fácil saber cuando alguien miente o duda, sobre todo si se trata de mi grupo), pero creen que es un riesgo que no deberíamos correr, considerando la condición actual de Miroku.

Lo que nos lleva a meses de esta mierda en donde soy prácticamente inútil y debo esperar por refuerzos de lobos apestosos.

—Estás inusualmente callado. —La voz de Miroku me saca de mis cavilaciones y lo observo de reojo al tiempo que suelto un respingo.— Lo que me hace pensar que estás gruñendo para adentro.

—No —gruño. Por supuesto que es cierto y el monje así lo sabe, pero no daré el brazo a torcer—. Es solo que esta situación es desesperante. En muchos años no hemos requerido ayuda de afuera de la aldea.

—¿De veras? —pregunta. Lo observo con más detenimiento. El cabello negro ya deja entrever varias canas. Hay arrugas en varios lugares de su cara (del tiempo, de luchas lejanas, del sol sobre el rostro, de risas…), pero sus ojos azules siguen tan poderosos como antaño. Observa más allá, sin enfocar la vista en ningún lugar en específico—. Kōga nos ha ayudado a lo largo de todos estos años…

—Bleh —suelto enseguida. Es cierto en parte. Es un _arreglo_ , él mantiene a raya los demonios en donde sea que vive y nosotros aquí, los demonios de allí no vienen aquí y viceversa—. Pero no es ayuda de verdad.

—Jinenji nos provee de hierbas desde siempre.

—Eso no puede considerarse…

No me deja terminar.

—Hachi nos visita con valiosa información, al igual que el viejo Myōga. Sesshōmaru y Jaken con provisiones de todo tipo. Kohaku, Rin y Shippō, con…

—¡Kohaku, Shippō y Rin son familia!

—Todos son familia —termina, mirándome con severidad, y aún así con una ligera sonrisa—. O amigos, aliados. ¿No eres capaz de ver cuántas personas nos han ayudado, nos ayudan?

No puedo responder a eso. Miroku siempre ha tenido una habilidad especial para acallar a todo el mundo con argumentos estúpidos y válidos en partes iguales.

—Y a cuantas hemos ayudado —agrega. Su sonrisa sigue en pie, pero puedo notar el cansancio. Hace largas horas que está fuera de su cabaña, y aún sin hacer mucho esfuerzo eso parece ser suficiente para agobiarlo—. Así funciona. Nosotros ayudamos y esa ayuda vuelve, ¿lo ves?

—Claro que sí, no soy estúpido —escupo.

—Entonces guarda lejos esos tontos resentimientos, ya largamente inválidos, contra Kōga y deja que nos ayude. Él, Ayame y su manada lo hacen gustosos. Y nosotros gustosos los recibiremos.

—Lo que digas.

—Y algo más.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias por traerme a casa —me sonríe. Creo que puede notar el desconcierto en mi rostro—. No se me ha presentado la oportunidad de decírtelo antes, no hemos tenido un tiempo a solas. Quería agradecerte por asegurarte de traerme a casa aquella vez. Por _obligarme_. Pude haber muerto ahí, pero me dijiste…

—Recuerdo lo que dije. Olvídalo.

 _"¡No te mueras ahora, estúpido! Debes volver a casa con Sango y tus críos, ¿comprendes?"_

—¡No puedo olvidarlo! —me asegura. Es sincero, puedo notarlo. Esto comienza a incomodarme—. Estaba tan cansado, realmente creí... Pero me obligaste a seguir, por Sango y mis niños. Te encargaste del asunto de algún modo que no puedo comprender y, herido como estabas, me trajiste a mi hogar.

—Miroku…

No deja que continúe. Aún cuando no sé qué decir, cuando todo esto no tiene sentido.

—Y luego, nuestra maravillosa amiga, tu esposa, me ató a la vida. Cuidaron de mí, de Sango y de mis hijos, de muchas maneras diferentes a lo largo de los años, pero ese día… cuando creí que era mi último día, ahí ustedes...

—Olvídalo —gruño. Soy incapaz de decir algo más. Su agradecimiento parece fuera de lugar, dado todo lo que ha ocurrido. Fue una distracción de nuestra parte, con mayor culpa en mí, que tengo los sentidos más desarrollados y mucha más fuerza, y aún así no supe prevenir la situación. De modo que no hay agradecimientos que pueda aceptar, ahora o nunca.

—Inuyasha —vuelve a decir. Me toma del brazo, y el peso y fuerza de su agarre no ha cambiado en más de diez años—, nunca voy a olvidar todo lo que ustedes,… lo que _tú_ has hecho por mí. Y alguna vez espero devolver todo eso, amigo mío.

Me mantengo en silencio, porque no creo ser capaz de soltar palabra. Encuentro completa sinceridad en lo que dice, en su mirada y gestos. Sé que me agradece, sé que no me culpa por nada de lo ocurrido, pero aún así… aún así no permitiré que algo como eso vuelva a pasar.

—Por el momento, descansa —digo finalmente.

Miroku me sonríe abiertamente, y escuchamos de lejos el griterío de los niños. El olor de lobo ahora es más acentuado, así que no hay duda que ha llegado a la aldea.

—Manten la compostura, Inuyasha —agrega, al ver el cambio en mi expresión. No puedo evitar sonreírle al notar esa picardía en su mirada y ante el tono de su voz.

* * *

# Prompts: **otoño** & **molestia**.  
# Palabras: **1425**.

 **NOTA**

Este capítulo hace cerca de 500 palabras que dejó de ser viñeta, pero no quería recortar nada. Quería mostrarles un poco (muy poco, porque no me da el espacio en lo que es 'viñeta') el cómo me imagino que viven en la aldea, quién está a cargo de qué y qué tipo de tareas desempeñan. No quería explayarme demasiado, pero sí dar más espacio a esto, si bien muchas otras veces hice alusión a las tareas de todos. Se imaginarán que el que 'menos' tareas tiene es Inuyasha, porque se considera el de trabajos pesados/sucios (como ayudar en reparaciones, pelear contra demonios, cargar cosas, incluso ayudar en entrenamientos); sin embargo, imagino que Miroku, Sango y Kagome (y Kaede en su época) lo incluían en la toma de decisiones con respecto a la aldea (aunque él no se considere parte significante, vieron cómo es).

También quería mostrar cómo 'un hombre en recuperación' (uno importante como Miroku) puede implicar la complicación de muchas-muchas cosas. Imagínense, entonces, cuando Kaede enfermaba aksjdkajads También cómo los niños y sus responsabilidades 'chupan' el tiempo y los vuelve un poco locos a sus padres, con tantas cosas encima que tienen. También lo molesto que debe estar Inuyasha, además de la culpa que siente. Así que no podía dejar de lado que Miroku le hable y le haga entender las cosas tal como él las ve, porque sinceramente creo que así sería.

Espero que ustedes opinen igual y que hayan disfrutado mucho-mucho del capítulo. Sé que no hubo mucho Inuyasha/Kagome por aquí, pero no se preocupen que lo habrá en un futuro. No hay que olvidar que algunas cosas importantes de la vida de ellos (de ellos como pareja y de ellos como personas individuales) lo conforman los grandes amigos y los conocidos que, de alguna u otra forman, los marcan.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, pero muchas más gracias a quienes se animan a dejar su comentario, ¡he visto nuevas personas! Los seduzco -?- para que sigan dejando sus reviews, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Mil gracias a los fieles lectores: Yumi, Nuez, bruxi y Jaz, las adoro. Espero pronto incluir más en esta linda lista ;)

Hasta pronto,

 **Mor.**


	25. 25- Otoño & armonía

**. A day in life .**

A pesar de que hace tiempo que no piso la aldea, sigo sintiéndome en mi casa. Todo cambió, pero todo sigue igual. Es algo complicado de explicar para alguien con sangre demoníaca como yo, que ha crecido tanto y puede apreciar todos los cambios que se produjeron.

La pequeña Yune ya no es tan pequeña, aún a pesar de estar pisando los cinco años. El dulce Takuma crece a ritmo acelerado, y su parecido con Inuyasha es _casi_ preocupante. Su fino cabello no es plateado como hubiera imaginado, sino de un color tan oscuro como el de Kagome. Sin embargo, sus ojos son tan dorados que embelesan. Por otro lado, el modo de sonreírse y casi todos sus gestos recuerdan a Inuyasha, sin lugar a dudas.

Inuyasha parece más cariñoso de lo que recuerdo, aunque no tardó en darme un buen coscorrón apenas llegué a su lado. Noto algunos cambios en sus rasgos, más duros. De algún modo _creció_ , aunque sigue pareciendo muy joven al lado del resto de mis amigos. Miroku es el más viejo, por lo que se notan más sus tempranas canas y algunas arrugas. Pero no es el único que dejó atrás un cuerpo más joven. Sango y Kagome son completamente mujeres, incluso algunas arrugas de expresión son apreciables si se está lo suficientemente cerca.

No solo han cambiado físicamente. Los veo _completos_ , con viejos temores lejos de ellos. Los veo felices, como siempre deseé.

—Sonríes mucho —me dice el más pequeño de Miroku y Sango, entre que se cuelga de mi brazo. Lo alzo con facilidad y le sonrío dejando a la vista mis colmillos.

—Pues me gusta estar aquí.

—Eso dice la tía Kagome —me asegura Yasuo—. ¿Vamos a ver a _Mi_ y _Me_?

—¿Siguen entrenando?

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el sitio destinado al entrenamiento. Es un gran predio preparado con multitud de herramientas de todo tipo. Creo que Sango y Kohaku han hecho muchos viajes a su antigua aldea, porque hay un gran aire a aldea de exterminadores aquí.

Una fría brisa despeina nuestros cabellos y Yasuo ríe. Los días comienzan a mostrarse un poco más fríos, hace falta abrigarse un poco más aún a pesar del gran sol que está sobre nosotros y que aún sea necesario refugiarse bajo algunos árboles, tal como hacen mis amigos ahora mismo. Los niños son los únicos que corren y gritan bajo el sol. Dejo al pequeño con ellos y alcanzo a mis compañeros.

—Qué bueno que hayas decidido unirte a nosotros —asegura Miroku. Se lo ve mucho mejor ahora, se nota que el cuidado de todos y el descanso le han ayudado a recuperar las fuerzas luego de la gran herida que ha recibido tiempo atrás—. Los niños no dejaban de preguntar por ti.

—Además, siempre es lindo volver a estar todos en grupo, ¿a que sí? —sonríe Kagome. Me acaricia la mejilla, como solía hacer hace mucho tiempo. Mi cuerpo ha cambiado de tamaño y puede que mi mente ya no se corresponda a la de un niño, pero los sentimientos no han cambiado en lo absoluto, de modo que le sonrío con el corazón más cálido.

Escucho el maullido de Kirara, que se acerca a mis pies y se refriega contra mi pierna. Le acaricio la cabeza con paciencia. Se extiende un ameno silencio entre nosotros, con las risas de los niños de fondo. Cuando vuelvo a alzar la vista, me doy cuenta de que Kagome tiene razón.

Sango está sentada junto a Miroku y se toman las manos. Justo al lado, Inuyasha está sentado cómodamente sobre el pasto, abrazando a Kagome. Todos están observándome y sonríen.

Vuelvo a escuchar el maullido de Kirara, y es entonces cuando no puedo evitar sonreír con más ganas.

* * *

# Prompts: **otoño** & **armonía**.  
# Palabras: **624**.

 **NOTA**

Me tardé, pero creo que puede considerarse como que actualicé el miércoles *llora* ¡INTENTO CUMPLIR! (?

Quise escribir algo tranquilo, algo relajado y simple. Algo _lindo_. Y pensé en Shippo y en cuanto me gusta visualizar este grupo que me enamoró en su tiempo (y bueno, que lo sigue haciendo). Entonces me obligué a escribir algo así, otro encuentro casual, donde se note la cercanía, lo fácil que es estar juntos~

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Agradezco muchísisisisisisiisisisisisisiisimo sus comentarios, de verdad. Espero que sigan animándose a dejarlos por ahí; o animarse por primera vez ustedes, lectores fantasmas. Espero pronto sentarme a responder todos los reviews, solo tengan paciencia (?). De momento solo les dejo un GRACIASGRACIAS y muchos besos babosos.

Hasta la próxima,

 **Mor.**


	26. 26- Invierno & complacencia

**. Alive .**

La abrazo por detrás y escondo mi cara entre sus largos cabellos negros. Su aroma no ha cambiado un ápice. Suelta una risita divertida y sigue secando los utensilios de cocina, esos que tan poca importancia tienen ahora. Le hago cosquillas en el cuello y ríe con más ganas. Me contagia una sonrisa y solo provoca que tenga más ganas de seguir jugando. Entonces escucho a Yune, que viene a paso rápido, y suelto un cansado suspiro que logra una nueva risa divertida de mi esposa.

—Papá —me llama. Me giro a verla y así también lo hace Kagome—, Takuma te está llamando.

—¿Y cuándo ha aprendido a decir mi nombre?

Kagome sonríe con ese gesto tierno que suele poner al ver niños, sobre todo niños que creen decir verdades absolutas con esa inocencia que los caracteriza.

—Pues recién. —Yune frunce el ceño y luego se cruza de brazos.— Y no ha parado ni un segundo. ¿No puedes oírlo?

Agudizo el oído buscando la voz de mi hijo. Y la encuentro enseguida, en mi mismo hogar. No hay duda de que ha aprendido «mi nombre»: no para de repetir «nuyasha».

—Vaya —suelto. Kagome enfoca la vista en mí con los grandes ojos marrones abiertos. Me encojo de hombros—. Su primera palabra es «nuyasha».

—¿Ya? ¡Pero…!

Kagome suspira y luego se lleva las manos al pecho. Sin perder un segundo, sale corriendo camino a la habitación donde se encuentra Takuma jugando. No puedo evitar sonreír mientras la veo correr (no ha perdido la agilidad ni la fibra en sus piernas). Yune se acerca a mí y me toma la mano con rapidez.

—¿Podemos ir a ver a la abuela y al tío Kohaku? —pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza y sus ojos dorados se abren entusiasmados—. ¡Les contaré las novedades a tío Miroku y a la tía Sango! ¡Y a Kohaku y Rin! ¡Les contaré a todos y luego iremos al pozo!

Sale corriendo en dirección a la puerta pero se detiene en seco y se gira a verme. Asiento una vez más, con mirada severa, aunque estoy por demás divertido.

—De acuerdo —gruñe. Se acerca a la silla donde descansa su abrigo. Kagome ha insistido en que debe mantenerse bien abrigada por el frío fuera de la casa, aún a pesar de que es mucho más demonio que humano y el frío no le afecta de igual manera.

Una vez que termina de abrigarse, me saluda con la mano y sale al frío exterior en dirección a la casa de Miroku y Sango, por lo que puedo olfatear. Niego con la cabeza. Estoy ligeramente asombrado de lo rápido que crecen, lo hemos podido comprobar con Yune, y reforzarlo con Takuma.

—¡Inuyasha! —Me llama Kagome desde la habitación—. ¿Quieres preparar una mochila para llevar a lo de mi madre? ¡Debemos contarles esto!

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamo lo suficientemente alto como para que logre escucharme. Sin dejar de sonreír, me dirijo a preparar la mochila.

Quién hubiera dicho que yo, que una vez estuve atado a un árbol y era odiado y temido por la mayoría de las personas _y_ demonios, tendría en un futuro una familia… así. Tan grande.

—¡Inuyasha, Yune me ha contado las buenas nuevas! —La cara de Miroku se hace presente por la puerta, entrando en la casa como si fuera la suya propia. Por lo visto, Yune le ha encontrado camino a mi casa. Sus fuerzas están muy renovadas aún a pesar de que sigue sin poder hacer grandes esfuerzos. Le sonrío con orgullo—. Sanguito tenía planeado una cena, ¿volverán esta noche? ¿O lo postergamos para mañana?

—Creo que estaremos aquí por la tarde.

—¡Genial! —grita Sango entrando rápidamente detrás de Miroku. El monje le sonríe y yo igual, pues su emoción parece contagiosa—. Los esperamos entonces. De momento, me iré a ver a Takuma. ¡Linda criatura!

Sango se pierde en el interior de la casa y rápidamente puedo escuchar el cuchicheo y los gritos emocionados que comparte con Kagome.

—Yune está con las niñas y los niños, y creo que irán en busca de Kohaku y Rin todos juntos.

Asiento. Miroku entonces me dice que él también irá a ver a Takuma y Kagome un momento, y noto por el brillo en sus ojos que ese tipo de cosas le entusiasman más de lo que se atreve a decir en voz alta. No hace falta que yo vaya también, puedo escuchar todo perfectamente, pero lo sigo de todas formas, mientras me pasa un brazo por los hombros en un gesto amistoso.

Quién lo hubiera dicho.

* * *

# Prompts: **invierno** & **complacencia**.  
# Palabras: **763**.

 **NOTA**

Tengo un montón de viñetas pensadas, pero todas ellas están ubicadas en un futuro, de modo que estas siempre están siendo inventadas en el momento. Creí que sería bueno mostrar una pequeña escena cotidiana, el cómo me imagino que viven día a día. Espero que noten lo más relajado que está Inuyasha, y que él también nota todo lo bueno que le tocó en la vida. Y vaya si son un montón de personas y amorsh.

Espero que les haya gustado. Si es así, si disfrutaron de esta viñeta, dejen un review. Recuerden que el comentario que ustedes dejan es la única paga que los fickers recibimos, el saber que les agrada :)

Muchas muchas gracias a quienes se han atrevido a dejar su review :) Los adoro~

Un saludín desde este lado de la pantalla,

 **Mor.**


	27. 27- Primavera & amor

**Friends will be friends  
**

Me limpio el sudor de la frente con rapidez, sonriendo, al tiempo que recibo a Hiraikotsu con mi brazo izquierdo. Volteo a ver a Kagome, que me devuelve una sonrisa de suficiencia y deja caer el brazo que sostiene su arco. A pesar de los años que no hemos salido a cazar (simplemente defendiendo a la aldea en contadas ocasiones), seguimos siendo excepcionalmente buenas.

—Tu energía espiritual es increíble —suelto, acercándome a ella. Kagome deja escapar una risa divertida.

—Tú eres extraordinaria —me dice con sinceridad. Luego observa detrás, pues los aldeanos comienzan a salir de sus casas, asombrados por nuestro poder y agradecidos por nuestro trabajo. Me acomodo a Hiraikotsu en mi espalda mientras Kagome comunica los recaudos que deben tomar y se asegura de que todos estén bien.

La observo hablar con los aldeanos, y de reojo puedo notar cómo el cadáver del demonio comienza a desintegrarse rápidamente, y sonrío con mayor plenitud. Kagome ha sido completamente franca, como siempre lo fue. He mejorado mucho, mucho. Mi habilidad para exterminar siempre ha sido buena, pero los años y la experiencia en multitud de combates me han dado más fuerza e inteligencia al momento de combatir. Ya no gasto energías en movimientos inútiles, sé moverme con certeza y golpear de la misma forma. El lazo con Hiraikotsu ha crecido con los años y la sincronización con mis compañeros (Kagome en este caso) no es menos que perfecta. Y eso se nota con creces. Si a eso sumamos que la puntería y el poder espiritual de Kagome es impecable, todo se resume a que somos un equipo infalible.

Es genial volver a luchar, y sentir esta energía correr por mi cuerpo.

La recompensa por el trabajo realizado es cuantiosa. Marchamos contentas de vuelta al hogar, con una carreta llena de provisiones que serán de gran utilidad. Kagome también parece muy feliz de volver a combatir y ayudar a las personas (siempre le ha encantado), pero así mismo, parece muy ansiosa de volver con Yune y el pequeño Takuma. No puedo decir que estoy en otra posición: mis niñas y niños llaman, necesito volver con ellos. Pero un pequeño respiro de la vida hogareña sienta bien.

Me acomodo un poco más el abrigo que cubre mi garganta. Si bien el calor de la primavera comienza a sentirse poco a poco, vestigios del invierno aún nos golpea el cuerpo con fiereza y, ciertamente, el calor de la batalla se ha escapado de nuestros cuerpos.

Marchamos en silencio, admirando el camino. Kagome parece feliz, sentada a mi lado, con los cabellos negros y ondulados ondeando con el viento. La observo pero corro la vista, inquieta. Sé que hay muchas cosas que no le he dicho, a pesar de que convivimos día a día y no tengo mejor amiga y compañera que ella. Miroku es mi todo, pero Kagome es mi _amiga_.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta de repente, obligándome a salir de mis pensamientos y girar a verla. Creo que me sonrojo de inmediato, pues un calor comienza a recorrerme desde el pecho hasta el rostro. Kagome sonríe aún más—. ¿Qué?

Niego con la cabeza y le resto importancia con una risa divertida. No sé si quiera decir algo ahora, simplemente no me sale. Mi amiga se pone un poco más seria, pero sus ojos no dejan de invitarme a hablar, tan cálidos como siempre.

—Quieres decirme algo, ¿cierto? —me pregunta. Los caballos siguen su marcha a buen ritmo y el golpeteo de sus patas sobre el camino de tierra es un murmullo constante que nos mantiene en paz. Asiento, un tanto insegura. ¿Pero qué puedo decirle?—. Ya lo sé. Estás embarazada y no sabes cómo decírselo a Miroku. ¡No te preocupes, él no…!

—¡No es eso! —exclamo, pero estoy sonriendo un poco nerviosa. ¿Otro niño? No digo que no lo hemos intentado y que no hemos mantenido noches, mañanas y algunas tardes cálidas junto a Miroku, pero no se ha presentado hasta el momento—. No, no estoy embarazada.

—Oh —suelta ella—. Comenzaba a ilusionarme.

—¡No seas tonta!

Ríe un tanto hasta que finalmente vuelve la vista a mí.

—¿Entonces qué? No me asustes, Sango.

—No es para asustarse. No es eso —murmuro. Me observo las manos, ahora un poco más ásperas por el uso de Hiraikotsu, llenas de suciedad. Manos de guerrera, manos que mi esposo ama—. Quería… quería decirte gracias.

Levanto la vista y encuentro que Kagome me mira con un tanto de sorpresa.

—Gracias —repito, ahora más segura. Parece que todo dentro de mí quería dejar salir esa palabra, pues me siento más tranquila ahora—. Creo que no tuve oportunidad antes de decírtelo.

Kagome observa brevemente la dirección de los caballos, pero al momento vuelve a concentrarse en mí.

—Pues… no sé de qué. Podías ocuparte sola de esos demonios, no hacía falta que te ayudara. De verdad.

Le sonrío y tomo una de sus manos. Cuántas veces nos hemos tomado de la mano y todo ha estado bien. De repente recuerdo cuánto la necesité durante esos tres largos años que estuvo en su época, tan lejos de nosotros. Cuánto la quise cerca cuando la noticia de mi primer y segundo embarazo llegó hasta mí y no estaba cerca para contarle… Sonrío aún más. Qué bien que haya vuelto.

—No, no por eso. Por todo, Kagome —aseguro—. Has sido mi amiga… mi única amiga durante tanto tiempo. Has estado a mi lado muchas luchas, muchos dolores y muchas alegrías y… hemos criado a nuestros hijos juntos y...

Kagome me sonríe y obliga a los caballos a detenerse, mientras la observo muda. Cuando la carreta está quieta y puede dejar las riendas durante un momento, me abraza. Le devuelvo el abrazo con fuerza, con ánimo.

—Gracias _a ti_ —me susurra—. Eres… magnífica.

Nos separamos y noto que tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Y, qué idiota de mí, yo también. Sonreíamos tontamente, soltando risitas nerviosas y nos secamos las lágrimas.

—¡No puedo creer que no te lo dije antes! —exclama, pareciendo molesta consigo misma.

—Ni yo —agrego. Kagome niega con la cabeza—. Sobre todo con lo que ocurrió con Miroku, su cuidado, todos los problemas en la aldea, todo…

—No digas más. Inuyasha y yo _siempre_ haremos _todo_ por Miroku y por ti. Por nuestra familia. Ustedes son…

—Lo sé. Pero _gracias_.

Kagome me aprieta la mano de nuevo.

—De repente tengo muchas ganas de volver a la aldea —se sincera con una tímida sonrisa. Asiento con vehemencia, indicándole que yo también.

Cómo no, si lo que nos espera en nuestra aldea es todo lo que amamos.

* * *

# Prompts: **primavera** & **amor**.  
# Palabras: **1102**.

 **NOTA**

Antes que nada, por problemas con internet, no pude dejar un capítulo el lunes,... pero más vale tarde que nunca, así que ya me aparecí para dejarles otra pequeña e insignificante viñeta (?). Así que disculpen por eso y vamos a hablar de lo que nos ocupa.

 _Otra vez_ otra viñeta que _no es_ viñeta. Pero a veces hace falta escribir más de mil palabras para retratar algo. Esta vez quise escribir sobre la amistad y el amor, y darle un espacio a las chicas. Me hacía falta hablar desde el punto de vista de Sango, y mostrar un poco más el lazo con Kagome. Después de todo, como las únicas chicas del grupo, han forjado una amistad sin igual. Y quería que eso se notara.

En principio, esta viñeta iba a ser la siguiente (la del viernes). Pero me di cuenta que faltaba algo así, de modo que este era el momento de dejarles este capítulo. De modo que, ¿qué opinan? ¿Qué les pareció?

Quería darles muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a quienes siempre se toman el valioso tiempo para dejarme un review. No saben cuánto lo aprecio~ Es genial leer lo que piensan y fangirlear con ustedes a cada paso :3 Recuerden que son mi fuente de oro (?) de la inspiración :)

Espero leerlos pronto. Un saludo lleno de frutillas con crema desde este lado de la pantalla,

 **Mor.**


	28. 28- Primavera & soledad

**It makes no difference**

Respiro hondo, llenando mis pulmones al tope. El frío del invierno aún no nos abandona, pero bajo el sol del mediodía uno está a gusto. Me siento mucho _, mucho_ mejor que tiempo atrás, vuelvo a poder realizar casi todo tipo de actividades, pero aún sigo en recuperación y nadie me deja hacer prácticamente nada, lo que provoca mucha gracia en Inuyasha.

Aunque, claro, hoy no está nada contento. Kagome y Sango han partido hacia una cacería. Sí, nuestras mujeres han decidido tomar las armas, defender a los necesitados y traer nuevas provisiones y ganancias a nuestra pequeña aldea. Dado los últimos acontecimientos (que me tienen de protagonista), este viaje nos mantiene un tanto preocupados. Aún cuando sabemos que no hay mejores en su disciplina.

—Dime de una vez qué es lo que te tiene tan inquieto, Inuyasha. Tus bufidos comienzan a molestarme.

—Bleh. No es nada. Solo Kagome y Sango peleando allí fuera como cuando eran dos adolescentes.

—Solo que ya no son dos adolescentes.

Inuyasha tira el cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyándose en las palmas de las manos. Lo miro de reojo. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apuntando al cielo. Su cabello hoy es completamente negro y creo que Yune le ha hecho un ligero recorte en las puntas, lo que me hace sonreír. ¿O tal vez fue Takuma? El niño crece mucho más rápido de lo que alguna vez he visto.

—Es que… —sigue, pero se contiene al momento. Un poco más curioso que antes, me giro a verlo. Ha abierto los ojos y me observa con cautela. Este Inuyasha, el completamente humano, siempre parece estar más comunicativo y preocupado. Suspira—. Es solo que ella vuelve a estar en ese estado. Entonces… solo me preocupa.

—¿Qué estado?

Inuyasha me dirige una singular mirada, pero no logro comprender. Las chicas han tenido su período durante muchos, muchos años a nuestro lado, incluso en aquella época en la que peleábamos contra Naraku, cuando sentían más vergüenza por lo que la naturaleza demanda. No es una novedad para nosotros, y ciertamente no es una debilidad en el campo de batalla (tal vez lo contrario…).

—Embarazada.

—¡¿Embarazada?!

Mi exclamación es tan alta que los niños, que se encuentran más adelante jugando entre ellos se giran a vernos con gran curiosidad. Espero que no hayan escuchado lo que dije, solo un grito lejano.

—Sí, mejor grítalo a los cuatro vientos.

—Lo lamento. Es que no puedo creer que la hayas dejado marchar estando… Kagome ha tenido varias pérdidas ya y…

—Ha tenido más de las que sabes.

Ya no me mira. Mira a la distancia, allí delante, más allá de nuestros niños jugando. Lo observo fijamente, esperando que se decida a ampliar la información. Es que no logro comprender del todo a qué se refiere.

—Inuyasha, no puedes callarte ahora. ¿Qué quieres decir con…?

—Quiero decir que ha estado en esta condición muchas otras veces. Pero antes de que podamos decir con seguridad que lo está, lo pierde. Muchas veces ni siquiera lo sabe, solo cree que fue un retraso en la regla. Y…

Estoy pasmado. Veo el claro enojo en su rostro, la culpa en sus ojos. Sin embargo, también observo la resignación, lo cansado que se encuentra.

—¿Cómo…?

—No he podido determinar nada con certeza. Kaede se nos fue demasiado deprisa. Sesshōmaru solo puede ayudarme a adivinar. Pero creemos que tiene que ver con su poder espiritual y mi sangre demoníaca. Creemos que Yune y Takuma están aquí solo porque han sido más fuertes que Kagome.

—¿Quieres decir que Kagome _los expulsa_ antes…?

Me quedo callado. El silencio de Inuyasha es un «sí» tácito. Vuelve a enfocar la vista delante, donde Yune toma a Takuma para ayudarle a caminar, está tan ansiosa de que pueda jugar con todos ellos…

—¿Las dos veces que perdió el embarazo...?

—Supongo que esos niños lo han intentado, pero el poder espiritual de Kagome ganó finalmente.

Lo observo. Inuyasha parece cansado de repente, realmente agobiado. ¿Cuánto hace que sabe de esto? Si lo ha hablado con Sesshōmaru, es porque es el único demonio que cree que puede tener la respuesta.

—¿Cuántas otras veces estuvo en esta condición?

—He perdido la cuenta —responde con calma. Parece pensarlo brevemente, pero se da por vencido al instante—. Muchas.

—Kagome no lo sabe, ¿cierto?

—No, y quiero que eso se quede así. —Su frase es una petición que acepto.— No necesita saberlo, ya ha tenido suficiente.

Asiento con algo de pesar. Veo que nuevamente observa más allá, como cuando se concentraba en el pozo, queriendo escuchar si Kagome llegaba a él. Supongo que ahora hace lo mismo. Cuando nosotros nos vamos a cazar, siempre está ansioso por volver. Ahora, está ansioso porque ella vuelva. Como antaño. Y creo que eso no le agrada.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? —pregunto de repente. Se encoge de hombros y me observa con una media sonrisa que solo logra disparar algo de tristeza.

—¿De qué iba a servir? ¿Tienes alguna respuesta o alguna solución? ¿Algo?

—Es demasiado como para no compartirlo —le digo. Inuyasha observa el piso—. Te he dicho mil veces que no seas idiota. Que estamos aquí para ti, Sango y yo.

—Lo sé —me dice—. Solo que esto es tan… no quería que ustedes... Olvídalo.

—¿Qué nosotros _qué_?

—No lo sé. ¿Me culpen? Después de todo, es mi sangre demoníaca lo que impide… todo.

Tomo aire y lo suelto, queriendo tener el báculo a mano para darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—No importa cuántas veces te diga que no seas idiota, ¿cierto? —Apoyo mi mano en su hombro y me mira. Hay tanto pesar en su mirada que estoy seguro de que realmente se siente culpable, _de corazón_ —. No es tu culpa. No es culpa de Kagome. Son… tristemente son cosas que pasan. Como la vez que perdimos aquel bebé con Sango, antes de que Kagome llegara, ¿lo recuerdas?

Inuyasha asiente.

—Hay cosas que escapan a nuestro control. Pero tienes que _dejarlo correr_. Y ver todo lo bueno que tienen —le sonrío y él mira hacia sus hijos y los míos, riendo y jugando—. Y entiendo si no quieres contarle esto a Kagome. Pero a mi… no deberías sentir la necesidad de esconderlo. Yo puedo escucharte y puedo…

—Estar para mí.

—Así es.

Seiryō se acerca corriendo, logrando que pasemos a mirarlo. Entre tanto, el resto de los niños ha salido disparado a la entrada de la aldea.

—¡Mamá y la tía Kagome han regresado! ¡Y creo han traído más cosas que ustedes! ¡Miren la carreta! —nos grita, y sale corriendo enseguida entre risas. Intercambiamos una mirada entre nosotros, entre consternados y divertidos.

Nos incorporamos y cuando logramos enfocar la vista no muy lejos de allí, las vemos bajar de la carreta y abrazar a los niños (Sango apenas se ve entre todos nuestros hijos, lo que me hace soltar una risa). Se ven esplendorosas. Kagome ya no lleva su ropa del futuro, pero las aldeanas le han provisto de un traje cómodo para combatir y que le sienta de maravilla. Sango, por su parte, lleva el precioso traje de exterminadora con el que me ha enamorado. Aunque ha tenido que hacerle unas pequeñas modificaciones, sigue quedándole hermoso, como todo.

—¡Ahí están! —grita Kagome, sonriendo con Takuma en brazos—. ¿Qué esperan, una invitación formal?

—¡No me digan que se enojaron porque hemos conseguido más que ustedes en promedio! —agrega Sango con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Bleh! ¡Les enseñaremos cuando el lisiado se recupere!

—¡¿A quién le llamas lisiado?!

Los niños ríen junto a sus madres mientras alcanzo a Inuyasha para darle un golpe juguetón en las costillas. Él ríe también y puedo ver en sus ojos una silenciosa gratitud, lo sé porque la he visto otras veces.

Por ahora nuestra conversación queda interrumpida, solo deseo que no tengamos que esperar hasta la próxima luna nueva para poder hablar.

* * *

# Prompts: **primavera** & **soledad**.  
# Palabras: **1319**.

 **NOTA**

Quise dejar el capítulo el viernes, pero me fue imposible. Recién hoy 'vuelvo' a la vida en fanfiction. Así que... ¡hola!

Hace tiempo que quiero abordar el tema de los embarazos perdidos de Kagome, como para dar otro tipo de explicación (o aunque sea parte de lo que yo imagino). No sé si ustedes opinan igual o creen que podría suceder de este modo. Me imagino que la energía espiritual (purificadora) de Kagome lograría 'expulsar' estos bebés con sangre demoníaca (tal vez si ella supiera y aprendiera a controlar esa energía...). Y que esto le ha ocurrido muchas veces, sin siquiera saberlo. Pero Inuyasha, que tiene otra agudeza, ha podido darse cuenta de estos cambios y ha tenido que aprender a convivir con esto. Y creo que es algo horrible para él, vivir con eso no pudiendo (en su mente) compartirlo con otras personas. Puse de excepción a Sesshomaru, porque creo que Inuyasha buscaría respuestas, y al no tener a Kaede cerca y a pocos demonios conocidos... Finalmente, Miroku sabría de esto también.

¿Qué opinan ustedes sobre esto?

Muchas gracias por siempre estar leyendo, y dejando sus sexys comentarios. Estamos pisando los 200 reviews, de modo que GRACIAS. Son lo mejor que hay por acá y por todo el mundo (?). Espero que disfruten de estas viñetas y sigan haciéndome fangirlear con sus reviews :)

Hasta pronto,

 **Mor.**

 _Postdata_ : La mención a la pérdida del bebé de Miroku/Sango es una idea sacada (o un guiño, si se quiere) de un fic llamado _Hook us up_ , de Yumipon. El fic está basado en la vida de nuestros amigos inmediatamente después de la muerte de Naraku, centrado en Miroku/Sango, y ha sido (y creo que seguirá siendo) fuente constante de inspiración. Si gustan de fangirlear y son fans del Miroku/Sango como yo...


	29. 29- Verano & certeza

**No way back**

Me incorporó de la cama casi de un salto. Tengo la respiración agitada y mis garras aferran las sábanas con fuerza. Creo que nuevamente las he agujereado. Intento controlar mi respiración, pero no está funcionando.

La oscuridad alrededor me pone nervioso. Sé que los niños y Kagome están bien, por sus respiraciones, por sus presencias. De modo que intento tranquilizarme por eso, porque _todo está bien ahora_. Sin embargo, el silencio del interior de la casa, estar encerrado entre estas paredes y el recuerdo de mis pesadillas me impiden mantenerme en calma.

Necesito salir de aquí.

Sin esperar más, me levanto de la cama y camino rápidamente hacia el exterior. La aldea aún duerme. Veo que los soldados a cargo de la vigilancia nocturna están dormidos en sus sillas. En general, me molestaría, pero no estoy con ánimo ni siquiera para insultarlos.

Aún no puedo respirar con tranquilidad. Este tipo de pesadillas siguen repitiéndose. No importa lo que ocurra; me imagino que jamás lograrán abandonarme. Cuando las cosas andan mal, cuando algo me preocupa, vuelven con más insistencia.

Naraku, mi infancia, mi madre, mis amigos muertos, la ausencia de Kagome, demonios que ponen en peligro a mis hijos, Naraku de nuevo. Naraku es el más recurrente, y logra combinarse con todos mis otros miedos.

Miro el cielo, todavía oscuro. Las estrellas pueden verse con claridad, no como en el futuro de Kagome. Aquí las antorchas no son competencia para el cielo. Intento encontrar calma allí arriba, pero no la encuentro. No encuentro calma en ningún lado. Las pesadillas me atormentan más de lo que logro aceptar. Sé que este miedo se irá con el alba, cuando la luz esté fuera de nuevo, pero entre tanto, sigo temiendo que alguien quiera arrebatarme lo que tengo, o que quiera llevarme de nuevo a un pasado que detesto.

Si bien siento que se acerca, no logro enfrentarla hasta que no está a mi lado, hasta que no toma mi mano. Me giro a verla a los ojos y encuentro en ellos el mismo calor de siempre. Su boca no dibuja sonrisas; se encuentra seria, mirándome, analizándome.

—Otra vez pesadillas.

No logro decir nada. Ella sabe que, como cada verano, el recuerdo de Kikyō vuelve a hacerse presente en mi subconsciente, haciéndose uno con mis otros temores. Ya perdí a una persona que amaba, y todo en mí teme perder más y más, hasta volver a quedarme solo.

Desvío la mirada y vuelvo a enfocarla en el cielo. Todo esto es una mierda. No poder hablar con ella es una mierda.

—Está bien —me susurra. Su voz es como un cántico que me obliga a mirarla. Kagome emana serenidad. Me tira un poco de la mano hacia abajo, obligándome a sentarme. Se sienta a mi lado y se abraza a mi brazo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro—. Estoy aquí contigo si quieres hablar.

No puedo. De verdad.

—Pesadillas —le respondo. Kagome acaricia mi mano lentamente. No soy capaz de decir más.

—¿Qué fue? —me pregunta. Niego con un movimiento de cabeza. No quiero evocar esos recuerdos—. ¿Naraku? ¿Tal vez Kikyō? Es otro año desde…

Se calla. Giro un poco el rostro para verla y noto que me está observando, con esos grandes ojos marrones. Le aprieto un poco la mano.

—Siempre vuelven para esta época.

No sé qué más decir.

—Ella está en paz ahora. Y no ha dejado de amarte ni un momento,… te ama ahora con mi propio amor —me asegura. No puedo evitar embozar una sonrisa; el recuerdo de Kikyō, el saber que me amó tanto como yo, y que ese amor sigue latiendo, con más fuerza ahora, en la persona que me enloquece día a día, en la mujer que ha logrado que sea feliz siendo como soy.

—Lo sé —murmuro. Le observo seriamente—. No temo nada sobre eso. Es… yo simplemente…

Kagome me aprieta un poco la mano cuando el silencio se extiende demasiado, animándome a seguir. La luz de las antorchas nos ilumina lo suficiente como para poder vernos los rostros con claridad. La luz y las sombras no pueden hacerla más bella.

—Temo perderlos, como a ella —suelto finalmente. Las cejas de Kagome forman esa particular expresión de dolor ajeno, que he visto muchas veces cuando escucha a otro, cuando ayuda—. Perder todo. Miroku, Sango, sus críos… los nuestros. A ti.

Estamos un momento en silencio, mientras tomo su mano con fuerza y ella me devuelve el gesto. Finalmente me sonríe tímidamente.

—Siempre, _siempre_ estaré contigo. Ya no volverás a estar solo nunca, Inuyasha.

A pesar de que sus palabras llenan algo de mí que estaba vacío, a pesar de que ese peso en el estómago se aleja poco a poco, no puedo evitar recordar lo rápido que los humanos envejecen. No puedo evitar notar esas nuevas arrugas en su rostro.

—¿Me lo prometes? —pregunto. Sé que, quiera o no, tarde o temprano romperá la promesa, pero necesito oír que no quiere dejarme.

—Sí —me asegura, mientras su sonrisa se ensancha—. Nos _amas_ y por eso estaremos siempre contigo, quieras o no. Siempre aquí.

Su mano libre me toca el pecho, apenas cubierto por una fina camisa. El calor de su mano parece quemarme, y todo lo que puedo hacer es sonreírle. Los ojos de Kagome brillan.

—Y tú estarás siempre conmigo —me asegura, y siento que algo en mi interior estalla al escuchar ese modo único para decirme que me ama. Siempre encuentra una forma diferente.

No logro decirlo, pero lo siento con fuerza. Parece que hace eco en mi cabeza. Porque es cierto, jamás me separaré de ella.

Siempre estaré con Kagome.

 _«Hasta el final»._

* * *

# Prompts: **verano** & **certeza**.  
# Palabras: **946**.

 **NOTA**

Aquí estoy de nuevo (no puedo creer que pude lograr algo de menos de mil palabras XDD). Está vez quise recordarnos que esto trata sobre Inuyasha y Kagome y el amor único que tienen -?-. O lo que es igual: quiero fangirlear con ellos.  
Sí, sí, ya sé que no dejo de hacer menciones al futuro, al final, a lo que duele pensar. Pero creo que sería una constante en su relación, sobre todo con el paso de los años.

A ver, acá no estoy segura de nada. Decidí que en el verano el recuerdo por la muerte de Kikyō golpea a Inuyasha con todos los temores, pero realmente no sé en qué estación del año murió la sacerdotisa. Si ustedes saben, agradecería que me dijeran. Si no fue en verano, ¡lo siento! Aún así, espero que puedan perdonar lo que podría ser un pequeño error y disfruten de la viñeta de todos modos.

Por otro lado, creo que los chicos, en ciertos momentos, tendrían pesadillas recurrentes. No creo que estas pesadillas se presenten siempre, sobre todo porque los años pasan y pasan, tienen una gran familia y son felices, _pero_ algunas veces... No me extrañaría que Sango sueñe con la muerte de los exterminadores (el horror de ver a su hermano matando y atacándole incluso a ella misma); o Miroku tema ser absorbido (o absorber a los que quiere) con su agujero negro, o Inuyasha con su pelea con Kikyō, la posterior muerte de ella y una gran serie de eventos futuros, así mismo con su niñez (que no la pasó bien). Lo imagino con temor a perder todo lo que ha conseguido, a toda ese gente que quiere y lo quiere. De modo que sí, _pesadillas_. ¿Por qué no? Pero ahí está Kagome para recordarle que seguirá siempre acompañado.

Espero que les haya gustado :), y como siempre, poder traerles otro pronto. Quiero agradecerle a todos los lectores, pero en especial a aquellos que siempre se toman el tiempo para dejar su comentario: Yumi, Nuez, Jaz, bruxi; y también darles la bienvenida oficial(?) a AbiTaisho y Alinha Taisho Potter. **GRACIAS**. Sus reviews son preciosos para mi :3

Hasta la próxima,

 **Mor.**


	30. 30- Verano & gracia

**The girl is mine**

—¿Cuán celoso crees que sea Miroku? —le pregunto finalmente a Inuyasha. Inuyasha mueve las orejas, alza las cejas y luego me mira con media sonrisa, mientras sigue cortando cebollas a mi lado. Sé que no pierde de vista a los chicos (aunque Yune ya comprende los peligros, no dejan de ser dos niños _bastante_ demonios por demás traviesos).

—¿Con las gemelas? —suelta una risa socarrona. Por supuesto, lo imaginé. Él también opina que son las nenas de papá, sin importar que estén en plena adolescencia y sean una jovencitas por demás bellas (dignas hijas de Sango)—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque media aldea anda detrás —le aseguro, pero bajando la voz—. Y creo que Mei tiene un novio.

Al principio parece fuera de foco, como si no lograra comprender. Luego junto las cejas y me observa con molestia.

—¿Cómo es eso de _novio_? ¿Y quién es ese mocoso?

No puedo evitarlo: río hasta que las lágrimas que solté por el ácido de las cebollas se confunden con las mías. Kami-sama, si Inuyasha es celoso de Mei y Miu, no quiero imaginarme cuando la pequeña Yune no sea tan pequeña y tenga niños revoloteándole alrededor (y no creo que falte mucho para eso, por desgracia para mi cabeza y sus futuros dolores).

—Bleh, no te rías, ¿qué crees que es tan gracioso?

—Mamá, mamá, ¡quiero saber! —exclama Yune a mis pies, tirando de mi remera, entre que me seco las lágrimas. Takuma se acerca despacio con una sonrisa en su boca.

—No es nada, vayan a jugar.

—¡Pero…!

—Nada de _peros_ , ya oyeron a su madre.

—¡Bleh!

—¡Yune! —amenaza Inuyasha, mirándola de reojo. A Yune le ha entrado por cuestionarle todo y hacerle muchos _Bleh_ cuando algo no le gusta. Yo considero que el karma finalmente hace efecto, y así también lo creen Miroku, Sango y todas las personas que han tratado con Inuyasha alguna vez. Porque sus _Bleh_ pueden ser muy molestos, ciertamente. Cuando la observamos alejarse a jugar (un tanto enfurruñada) con Takuma, vuelve la vista a mí—. Solo quiero saber quién es. Debo vigilarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo entenderías. Es un código de hombres.

Suelto otra risa divertida en tanto el vuelve a atacar con velocidad el resto de las cebollas.

—No me digas que has hecho un pacto de vigilancia de las niñas de Miroku —comienzo. Cuando lo observo mejor, no lo puedo creer—. Oh, lo has hecho. ¿A cambio de qué?

—No molestes, Kagome.

—¿A cambio de qué? Ya sé, algo ridículo como que él haga lo mismo con Yune.

El silencio se extiende mientras escuchamos las risas de los niños de fondo.

—No lo puedo creer. ¡Eso es ridículo, Inuyasha!

—¡Tú no puedes decirme lo que es ridículo! ¡Aún guardas un diente de Yune!

—¡Eso es normal! ¡No tu pacto de padres celosos y necios!

—¡No me digas padre celoso y necio!

—¡Es la verdad! ¡Y cuando se lo cuente a Sango estará de acuerdo conmigo!

—¡BLEH!

Salgo enfurruñada de la casa porque debo compartir eso con Sango. Sin embargo, no logro controlar la risa durante el camino, ni siquiera cuando estoy frente a ella. Y mucho menos logro controlarla cuando finalmente se lo digo y Sango comienza a reír a carcajadas conmigo. Ni hablar cuando aparecen Miroku mirándonos con curiosidad (¿y tal vez algo de preocupación?) e Inuyasha con la mejor cara de perro enojado que conozco.

 _Hombres_.

* * *

# Prompts: **verano** & **gracia**.  
# Palabras: **568**.

 **NOTA**

Estoy segura, SEGURA, de que ambos serían completamente celosos. Y no me extrañaría ningún tipo de pacto entre ellos para proteger a sus dulces e inocentes niñas (Miroku, amor mío, ¿cómo no se te cae la cara de la vergüenza con la cantidad de doncellas que has cortejado?). De modo que sí. Se verán varias viñetas con tonos similares, un poco de celos de padre y esas cosas, hasta tengo planeada peleas entre Kouga e Inuyasha a raiz de esto (ya lo verán, aunque no hace falta mucho para imaginárselo).

¿Qué piensan de la viñeta? ¿Les gustó? Lo que sé que a mi me gustaron: los reviews que pude leer del capítulo anterior. Lo siento, de verdad, por no responder. Es que no sé qué le pasa a fanfiction. Y, lo que es peor, lo que dejen hoy seguramente voy a terminar leyéndolos por la mitad y odiando a fanfiction el resto del tiempo. Pero no importa, no importa nada. **Gracias** por leer, por comentar y fangirlear conmigo.

Espero leerlos pronto y que se hayan divertido. Hasta la próxima,

 **Mor.**


	31. 31- Otoño & comprensión

**It's —their— life**

Un escalofrío nos recorrió a todos como una ráfaga de viento helado, aún a pesar de que los días siguen bastante cálidos. Inuyasha parece desprender un aura maligna que podría matar a muchos kilómetros a la redonda y, para el momento, Miroku parece haber pedido cualquier gracia de monje (está hecho prácticamente un demonio completo).

—Definitivamente no —asegura ahora con voz glacial. Miu y Mei intercambian una mirada de abatimiento.

—Rin y yo las cuidaríamos, estaríamos con ella todo el tiempo —habla Kohaku con voz amable, y Rin apoya a su pareja.

—Son demasiado chicas —sigue mi esposo. Sé que debería interferir a favor de mis niñas, pero algo en el modo en que Miroku e Inuyasha se comportan (y en cómo Kagome me abre y cierra los ojos en advertencia) me acallan de momento—. Y definitivamente _no consentiré que te vayas con ese mequetrefe._

—Aún puedo acomodarle la estúpida cara de lobo —agrega Inuyasha haciendo crujir sus garras. Es entonces cuando Fuugo suelta una risa socarrona y estridente, propia de su padre.

—Inuyasha, no me hagas sentarte —ruega Kagome.

—Las protegeré a ambas —asegura el joven lobo. Tiene el cabello tan rojo como los de su madre y atado en una cola como su padre. Es casi un calco de Kōga, únicamente que su piel es un tono más clara—. Soy mejor guerrero que mi señor padre, que a su vez es mejor guerrero que Inuyasha. ¿Entonces?

—¿De qué hablas, mocoso? ¡Te romperé la maldita cara a ti y a tu padre al mismo tiempo! ¡¿Dónde está ese malnacido?!

—Inuyasha, por favor… —insiste Kagome de nuevo, pero ya sé que es en vano. Comienzan a pelearse a gritos (podría decirse que Fuugo y Kōga en este instante son la misma persona), incluso Miroku intercede a favor de Inuyasha y sus hijas a voz de cuello.

Por supuesto, nunca nadie se vio venir que el novio de Mei (el desconocido novio) sería Fuugo. Pero ahora resulta bastante obvio, no solo tienen la misma edad (no importa que en realidad Fuugo crezca tan rápido y se quede durante años con esa apariencia juvenil) sino también que han pasado largos ratos juntos en cada visita de la familia de Kōga y Ayame (ahora recuerdo los juegos, las miradas…). De más está decir que Miroku no se lo ha tomado bien (aunque con cualquier joven hubiera sido lo mismo), y tampoco Inuyasha (no ayuda que sea hijo de Kōga, claro).

Sumado al noviazgo que han intentado con vehemencia mantener oculto (se visitaban lejos de la aldea a escondidas para que Inuyasha no pudiera olerlo, los días que Inuyasha es completamente humano, o los días que está fuera de la aldea… no cabe duda que mis niñas son inteligentes), han decidido comenzar una nueva etapa de entrenamiento junto a Kohaku, lo que significa que se irán fuera de la aldea. Y _además_ , el afortunado Fuugo las acompañará durante el proceso.

—¡ES SUFICIENTE! —grito finalmente. Los tres hombres se callan de inmediato, girándose a verme. Mei y Miu se toman de las manos y me miran expectantes. Kagome toma aire. Kohaku me mira con rostro un tanto cansado, y Rin parece a punto de agradecerme—. Es _suficiente_. Comiencen a comportarse como adultos, por un demonio.

—¡BLEH!

—¡Somos adultos!

—¡Yo solo tengo diecisiete años!

—¡Basta! Miroku, amor, ¿podemos hablar? —le llamo luego. Miroku sigue frunciendo el ceño, pero se incorpora y me sigue. Entre tanto, podemos observar que Inuyasha y Fuugo se lanzan cuchillas por los ojos—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No creo que…

—Kohaku es el mejor exterminador que conocemos —comienzo a enumerar—, Rin las acompañará y cuidará, incluso Fuugo —sigo, alzando la voz cuando noto que está por decir algo en contra— estará ahí para su protección. Eso sin contar que son _nuestras hijas_. ¿Sabes de quienes estoy hablando?

Miroku bufa. Observa de reojo la reunión varios pasos más allá. Miu y Mei conversan entre ellas con rostros preocupados, mientras todos parecen esperar la sentencia. Sé que sabe de _quienes_ estoy hablando. Esas dos niñas siguen siendo su orgullo. Y además, han superado con creces a cualquier otra persona en entrenamiento de exterminador, y no lo digo porque sean mis hijas.

—¿De verdad quieres que estén aquí por siempre? —murmuro—. ¿No las quieres ahí afuera, divirtiéndose, conociendo lugares? ¿No las quieres enamoradas y felices? ¿Haciendo lo que desean?

—Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ellas, siempre. Pero Sango… son _mis niñas_.

—Son mujercitas ya, amor.

Miroku me observa entonces, con los ojos azules brillando emocionados. No puedo mentir y decir que esto no me pesa, dejarlas volar finalmente. Pero han crecido. Mucho, rápido. Están listas para seguir. Quisiera que sigan creciendo sin pelearse con nosotros en el proceso.

—Niñas —las llama. Miu suelta un respingo y Mei se sobresalta. Son dos gotas de agua y aún así puedo saber cada una de sus diferencias—, vengan.

Kagome me sonríe (está intentando controlar a su marido ante las nuevas burlas de Fuugo) y le giro los ojos, el mensaje de «¡Qué haremos con ellos!». Entre tanto, mis nenas se acercan a Miroku y sé que tenemos un largo tiempo por delante, mucho que conversar. Sé que será difícil hasta que se marchen (más difícil cuando no estén), sé que Fuugo estará en periodo de prueba largos días, sé lo difícil que será esto.

Sin embargo, cuando Miroku les extiende los brazos y ellas le abrazan, sé que todo está solucionado. Vaya, hasta Inuyasha se ha callado ante las cuasi lágrimas de mi esposo… aunque Fuugo aún debería vigilar su trasero si lo quiere seguir teniendo en el lugar. Ajá, ya lo sabe, le he dirigido _la mirada_ y se ha concentrado en sus pies con el rostro rojo.

Así es. Las cosas estarán bien.

* * *

# Prompts: **otoño** & **comprensión**.  
# Palabras: **965**.

 **NOTA**

Me tardé, pero volví :D Tengo muchísimas ideas futuras (anotadas, de verdad, ahí en mi lista), pero están más adelante en el tiempo. Así que estas intermedias ME CUESTAN UN HUEVO. Tienen que quedar bien en el tiempo y eso es difícil~

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ajá, lo sé, _Fuugo_. Iba a meter a Kouga también (peleas, siempre me gustan), pero creo que él se mantendría al margen de momento. Y sé que puede parecer exagerado de Miroku (tal vez no de Inuyasha), pero sí me imagino que el monje se cegaría tratándose de sus nenas (¡encimas las únicas hijas mujeres!). No solo se van de casa, sino también una tiene novio que viaja con ella (le va a entrar un síncope). Y creo que Sango sería la única capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque a ella le duela dejarlas ir y todo, creo que vería las cosas de otra manera. ¿Qué opinan?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews :) Espero prontito pasarme a responderlos. De momento, los invito a pasar por mi perfil y dar click a los links :)

 **Mor.**


	32. 32- Invierno & afecto

**32**

Después de tan solo dos meses, las gemelas finalmente partieron junto a Kohaku y Rin en ese «nuevo capítulo de su vida», como dice Kagome. Y también junto al imbécil de Fuugo, que se parece mucho al maldito lobo rabioso. Miroku ha tenido sus altibajos, y Sango se ha volcado aún más hacia el resto de sus críos. Hasta Kagome decidió no separarse de Yune y Takuma. Y considerando todo lo que pasó, creo que mantendré muy bien vigilado a mis cachorros. De verdad no tengo ningún deseo de que ningún otro niño de Kōga se acerque.

—Andas muy callado —habla Kagome. Giro el rostro para verla. Hasta el momento, había estado cerca de Takuma observando cómo jugaba con los niños de Sango, preocupada por los abrigos de los pequeños ante el frío presente.

Me encojo de hombros. Sé que quiere que diga más, pero no sé qué decir. En realidad no he estado pensando en nada.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Qué es qué?

—Lo que te mantiene con esa expresión malhumorada —me sonríe. Se acerca y se abraza a mí. No puedo evitarlo y desanudo mis brazos para corresponderla. Un calor que recuerdo muy bien comienza a extenderse, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Es muy fácil con ella.

Le digo que nada en especial, pero insiste a medida que me deja besos rápidos en torno a mi boca. Los niños hacen muecas de asco detrás, gritando y riendo. Se me colorea el rostro sin poder evitarlo y la risa de Kagome me envuelve logrando que aquello empeore. Les gruño a los niños, que ríen más fuerte y a pocos pasos puedo escuchar las risas de Miroku y Sango, que siguen con sus tareas entretenidos. No se cansan de verme pasar vergüenza.

—¿Es por las niñas? Miu y Mei son…

—Son las mejores, lo sé —mascullo. Pero no puedo evitarlo, la preocupación me invade.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Es porque crecieron? —Me acaricia la base del cuello, escondida detrás de mi pelo. Le gusta juguetear con los cabellos que son cortos y se enredan allí, y a mí me gusta cómo se siente.

—Las vi cuando nacieron —suelto de repente.

No he pensado mucho en eso. Supongo que tiene que ver con que Fuugo haya aparecido y quiera llevar a Mei lejos. Que piense en ella del modo en que pienso en Kagome. Vi a esa niña crecer y mi mente no puede procesar que esté en condiciones de desposarse, maldita sea.

—Cabían en mis garras —agrego. Casi puedo sentir el peso de sus menudos cuerpos, puedo sentir el palpitar de sus corazones otra vez, el modo en que me hicieron sentir. _«Cabían en mis garras»_ , del modo en que el resto de los niños de Sango y Miroku lo hicieron, que Yune y Takuma lo hicieron. Eran…

Miro hacia los niños, gritando, corriendo y haciendo muecas de todo tipo. Siento el calor de Kagome pegado a mi cuerpo y sus manos jugando aún con mi nuca. Ellos…

—Han crecido, ¿verdad? —pregunta en un susurro.

Tal vez es solo eso. Que las niñas se fueron, que _crecieron_ , como lo hacen mis hijos y todos allí. Las niñas de Miroku y Sango, mis niñas.

Una sonrisa melancólica adorna mi rostro y Kagome la mira largo rato mientras me pierdo en sus ojos de ese color tan fuerte.

Ellas habían sido la luz cuando Kagome no estuvo allí, ese tiempo. Ellas me mantuvieron…

—Las veremos seguido, más seguido de lo que crees.

Su voz suena confiada y asiento despacio. Sé que es verdad, que siguen allí. Pero esa molestia, esa incomodidad, como si algo se hubiera movido de lugar, no me abandona aún.

—Son felices, ¿cierto, Kagome?

—Lo son, como todos aquí —asegura. Noto las arrugas en torno a sus ojos (tan jóvenes aún), su amplia sonrisa y siento el peso sobre mí, su calor y los latidos de su corazón.

La encierro más fuerte entre mis brazos y le susurro algo al oído antes de que suelte una risa divertida. Creo que la idea le ha gustado.

Espero que mis niñas sean felices. Yo lo soy.

* * *

# Prompts: **invierno** & **afecto**.  
# Palabras: **680**.

 **NOTA**

Ha pasado un tiempo y lo único que pudo traer fue algo TAN CURSI. LO SÉ. PERDÓN. Es que anduve con un bloqueo horrible, y de repente tuve este ataque de ternura y ganas de ver lo que le pasa a Inuyasha en especial. ¿No creen que pudo haber sido algo fuerte para él?

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Y, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar :)

¡Espero volver pronto!  
Mor.


	33. 33- Verano & deseo

**33**

La mano de Inuyasha recorre desde mi rodilla hasta llegar a la curva de mi trasero, mientras me muerde en el cuello, sacándome un respingo. Intento incomodarme, decirle que lo mejor es detenernos, que ya hemos pasado esta etapa de juegos, que los niños de Miroku y Sango pueden venir en cualquier momento, ¡que cualquier aldeano puede venir en cualquier momento! Somos los cabecillas de la aldea y…

—Deja de pensar durante un rato —me dice al oído. Juguetea tanto tiempo sobre mi piel que pierdo un poco el sentido; deja besos, algunos mordiscos, lamidas.

No sé cómo logra saber que estoy pensando, o qué es lo que estoy pensando. Hemos desarrollado esta habilidad con el paso de los años, supongo.

—Vamos —urge. No es como si me faltaran ganas, Inuyasha sabe qué tocar y qué hacer para que sienta estos deseos, pero, ¡a plena luz del día!... —. Miroku se encargará de todo, créeme.

—¿Qué? ¿Has… le has pedido a…?

—Por favor, Kagome, ¿por quién me tomas? —Su voz suena un poco ofendida, pero soy capaz de percibir la burla. Me separo un poco de él para observar sus ojos dorados, llenos de un tipo especial de brillo que conozco muy bien—. ¿Qué?

—Sí le has pedido a Miroku, ¿verdad? ¿Para tener el día libre?

—Sango cuidará de Yune y Takuma, ya sabes…

—¡Inuyasha!

De acuerdo, no puedo enojarme del todo. Hace bastante ya que no tenemos tiempo para nosotros. El cuidado de los niños (que, aunque crecen rápido, siguen requiriendo que estemos detrás de ellos), los trabajos en la aldea, las continuas salidas para «cazar» (ahora no solo salen Miroku e Inuyasha, sino también que nos turnamos con Sango); luego el cansancio de la jornada, que con los días largos y el calor es mucho más trabajosa de lo normal, la presencia de los niños… un tiempo a solas es cada vez más difícil de lograr.

—¿No quieres? —pregunta, mirándome atento. Creo que mi cuerpo me delata mucho más fácil de lo que yo pretendo. Y él tiene la ventaja de notar todos los cambios que produce en mí—. Podemos simplemente estar recostados si no quieres.

De todos modos, su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa que deja escapar uno de sus colmillos. Su mirada es pícara. Sabe que _quiero_ , de modo que hace todo este juego simplemente para molestarme.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con Miroku —rezongo, pero solo consigo que suelte nuevas risas mientras me apresuro a sacarle el hitoe.

¿Qué? Si de todos modos, Miroku se encargará de que nadie nos moleste.

* * *

# Prompts: **verano** & **deseo**.  
# Palabras: **427**.

 **NOTA**

Cuanto tiempo D: Sé que tardé mucho en pasarme (y que estuve actualizando o publicando otros fics... :c), pero es que a veces estas viñetas me resultan más difíciles de escribir de lo que me imaginé en un principio. Y me estoy obligando a actualizar porque no quieren que piensen que está abandonado. Continuaré con esto hasta el final~ (aunque se me haga muy difícil).

Y hoy me decidí a traerles una viñeta chiquita de Inuyasha/Kagome, y para que se den una idea de cómo es Inuyasha juguetón en la soledad de la cabaña (?)

Espero que pasen un gran día :)

Mor.


	34. 34- Verano & bienestar

**34**

Miroku y Sango (y todos sus críos, claro) viajaron de nuevo hacia el templo del anciano Mushin, aunque hace largos años que ha fallecido. De todos modos, Hachi y nuevos sacerdotes cuidan del templo, y a Miroku le hacía ilusión volver (y creo que a los niños más grandes también, porque hace mucho que no van). Se supone que se reencontrarían allí con Mei, Miu, el idiota de Fuugo, Kohaku y Rin. Y Kagome me dijo que Sango le había hablado sobre volver a visitar la aldea de exterminadores. A esta altura, la aldea está nuevamente habitada y es nada menos que Kohaku quien enseña las artes de los exterminadores de cuando en cuando (y Mei y Miu encantadas de aprender por allí). Kagome y yo creemos que pronto él y Rin tomarán el mando de esa aldea, y a esos aldeanos no les vendría mal alguien con la experiencia y bonanza de ellos dos.

Las cosas por aquí están tranquilas, creo que eso ha ayudado a que Miroku finalmente se decida a hacer el viaje. Kagome ha decidido que no nos movamos de aquí entre tanto, pero siento la presencia de los lobos de Kōga en los alrededores, así que sé que «nos están cuidando» de alguna forma. Feh, no es como si lo necesitáramos conmigo, pero de todos modos.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

Me giro para ver al aldeano que se acerca corriendo hacia mí. Les ha costado a los aldeanos, pero al final ya logran dejar de tratarme de señor y tanto, me cabreaba mucho. Se detiene a unos pasos y se agarra agitado el costado, intentando recuperar la respiración. Takuma, que estaba jugando más allá con un palo (haciendo de cuenta que es Colmillo de Acero), se acerca a nosotros con prisa, mirando el sudoroso rostro del aldeano, Shiro.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Le cuesta retomar el control de la respiración y noto la impaciencia en el rostro de mi hijo, y no puedo menos que sonreír.

—Quería preguntarte si acaso no puedes ayudarnos con una de las nuevas cabañas.

—Kagome te mandó a buscarme, ¿no es cierto?

El aldeano sonríe, algo inquieto. Niego con la cabeza y bajo la vista para observar a Takuma, que ha copiado mi pose.

—¿Yune? —le pregunto a Shiro. Ha estado haciéndose sombra con una mano, aunque dudo que eso pueda combatir contra el calor y la potencia del sol.

—Está jugando con las niñas más allá. —Me señala hacia el centro de la aldea. Puedo escuchar las risas y los correteos desde aquí y sonrió.

—De acuerdo, ¿dónde está esa cabaña?

—Papá, ¿puedo ayudar? —No espera mi respuesta, y sigue hablando mientras seguimos los pasos del aldeano—. Shiro, ¿están Iseki y Maita trabajando también?

—¡Apenas, joven Takuma! —sonríe el aldeano. Takuma se adelanta para caminar a su par y deja que el aldeano le deje una caricia sobre la cabeza. No me sorprende (ya no), pero no puedo evitar temer que mis niños sufran el mismo trato que yo en mi infancia (después de todo, las únicas caricias que he recibido en mi niñez fueron de mi madre). Sin embargo, no hay malicia en los aldeanos. Todos disfrutan la compañía de los niños, y sé que, de algún modo, se sienten cómodos y protegidos con su presencia. Supongo que Kagome les ha inculcado que la presencia de algunos medios (o tercios, o cuartos o lo que mierda sea) demonios es bueno. No sé. Kagome siempre logra que el resto confíe más en mí, en los que tienen sangre demoníaca (como ha logrado que estén cómodos ante la presencia de Sesshōmaru, Jaken, Kōga y los suyos).

Los sigo varios pasos atrás, mientras los escucho hablar sobre el trabajo que tienen que hacer. Me aseguro de escuchar las voces de Yune y Kagome, separadas entre sí, solo para saber que siguen bien.

—Inuyasha, es tan solo aquí, ¿lo ves? ¿Qué crees?

—Que esto es una tontería —gruño, observando lo cansados que están los aldeanos y de lo que queda de la construcción. Se han tomado un receso para tomar algo de agua y todos me observan con atención. Algunos se acercan más para estar al tanto de lo que hay que hacer a continuación, porque de repente soy alguien que da órdenes (a saber cómo Miroku, Sango y Kagome lograron esto)—. Podemos terminar esto antes de que se oculte el sol.

—¿De veras?

Los aldeanos se observan y sonríen, contentos de la noticia, y no tardo en darle indicaciones de cómo seguir. Takuma y otros niños de su edad están ansiosos por ayudar, así que les reparto tareas de menor esfuerzo. No hay que hacer mucho, y con mi fuerza terminaremos incluso antes.

Noto que Kagome me observa (el tipo de cosas de las que no estoy seguro de cómo explicar), así que me giro a verla. Sostiene una canasta llena de hierbas de todo tipo y me sonríe abiertamente. Me saluda con una mano antes de seguir camino detrás de un grupo de aldeanas que conversan entre risas.

Shiro se acerca y me quita una de las maderas que cargo. Me dedica una sonrisa tranquila antes de que otro aldeano llame su atención.

Supongo que es hora de ponerse manos a la obra. Sonrío con suficiencia.

* * *

# Prompts: **verano** & **bienestar**.  
# Palabras: **878**.

 **NOTA**

Lo sé, lo sé. Pareciera que la última actualización fueron años atrás, pero lo intento con ganas. Es lo primero que logro escribir de un tirón en un montón de días. Estoy con un bloqueo horrible, así que... ¿es esto mejor que nada?

Espero que sean capaces de notar que el tiempo ha transcurrido. No es el mismo verano que la viñeta anterior, de modo que todos están un poco más grandes. Definivamente, las viñetas a veces parecen detenerse en un determinado punto, pero de repente salta en el tiempo. Así es como lo había imaginado en principio (incluso con saltos mucho más bruscos, tengo que confesar), así que me siento cómoda de que de algún modo 'vuelva a los orígenes'.

Con esta quise mostrar un poco la comodidad de Inuyasha en la aldea. Que es capaz de convivir tranquilo con los aldeanos, que tiene 'cierto poder', y quiero que sepan que, para mi, es al único al que pueden tutear. Inuyasha no ha permitido que lo llamen señor o lo traten de usted, incluso cuando a los aldeanos le salía así, y aunque todos sus compañeros (Sango, Miroku, Kagome, inclusos a veces sus hijos o algunas visitas) sean tratados de usted. Inuyasha no, no puede, y los aldeanos se han acostumbrado a llamarle por su nombre y tenerle una confianza un poco mayor que al resto de sus líderes. Eso según yo(?)

Espero que hayan disfrutado la viñeta y no esté horrible. Supongo que después de tanto tiempo sin escribir, está aceptable. Espero volver pronto, y también ansío sus reviews. ;) ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _Largos días y gratas noches_ ,

Mor.


	35. 35- Invierno & calidez

**35**

—Pero qué rayos le pasa a todo el mundo —gruñe Inuyasha. Está más enfurruñado de lo habitual, pero no es de extrañar. Cuando es humano, es más difícil para él sentirse cómodo. Siempre creí que con el pasar del tiempo se acostumbraría, pero sigue sintiéndose en desventaja. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Se acerca a mí y me mira seriamente. Le sonrío. Sé que sus ojos oscuros quieren sacarme información, pero no podrán. Eso sería meterme en el camino de mis retoños y bien sé yo que eso no me conviene. Además, estoy seguro de que será una velada apacible, sea cuando sea que Inuyasha se entere de los planes de mis hijos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Cómo que qué ocurre? ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? La aldea es un desastre y no dejo de escuchar cuchicheos en todas partes. ¿Hay alguna de esas quejas respecto a Sango y Kagome otra vez o qué?

—No, no que yo sepa.

—Entonces, ¿qué? Tú sabes algo, dímelo.

Antes de que pueda volver a mentir, Mei hace acto de presencia agarrando con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de Inuyasha, que voltea la cabeza para verla. Miu hace lo mismo apenas al segundo, pero aferrándose al lado derecho.

—¡Hola, tío! —dicen al unísono. La sonrisa no tarda en formarse en el rostro de mi amigo.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —pregunta, y enseguida intenta darse la vuelta—. ¿Vino el _imbécil_ de Fuugo también?

—Será parte de la familia pronto, tío —suelta Mei con cansancio. A pesar de la puntada de celos que hace que frunza un poco el ceño, logro asentir para darle más fuerza al comentario de mi hija. No cabe duda de que la familia de Kōga y la nuestra pronto se unirán… mal que nos pese a Inuyasha y a mí—, pero no. Sintió la presencia de su padre cerca y decidió hacerle una visita.

—Ya —murmura Inuyasha, pero sigo notando recelo en su voz—. ¿Y qué ha sido de ustedes?

Mei y Miu no paran de parlotear entre tanto llevan a Inuyasha del brazo por la aldea. Escucho brevemente todo lo que han hecho en los últimos meses, paseando por todos lados y ayudando en infinidad de personas y aldeas. Antes de poder perderme totalmente en mi orgullo de padre, Rin salta a mis brazos.

—¡Señor Miroku!

La abrazo de vuelta con fuerza y se separa de mí, aún con una gran sonrisa. Kohaku llega casi al instante. Nos saludamos con un abrazo e intercambiamos unas palabras, mientras mi cuñado abraza a una congelada Rin para ayudarle a entrar en calor. A lo lejos, vemos que Miu y Mei siguen entreteniendo a Inuyasha.

—¿Ha llegado Shippō?

—Está junto a Kagome y Sango, con los preparativos. ¿Jinenji…?

—Lo encontramos en el camino —asegura Rin, frotándose las manos—. Se ha ido derecho a tu cabaña guiado por una aldea, a escondidas.

—Creo que ya estamos todos —digo—. Será mejor que vayamos junto a Sango y Kagome.

Kohaku y Rin se muestran de acuerdo y partimos en dirección a mi casa. Noto que Miu mantiene un ojo alerta y le indico con una seña que falta poco, a lo cual sonríe.

Hemos tardado mucho preparando esta gran sorpresa, y estando tan en el límite… los nervios nos envuelven a todos, como puedo comprobar al notar el sobresalto de Sango al oírnos entrar y el pequeño grito que suelta Kagome. Shippō se acerca enseguida a Rin y Kohaku, abrazándolos a ambos al mismo tiempo. No tardan nada en hacerse saludos generales. En mi cabaña también están Jinenji y su mujer, Kōga y su familia (incluyendo a Fuugo, para hacer rabiar a Inuyasha), Hachi, Myōga, mis niños y los de Inuyasha. Y sabemos de buena fuente que hasta el bueno de Jaken y Sesshōmaru se darán una vuelta más tarde.

—¿El zopenco sospecha algo, monje? —pregunta Kōga, acercándose hasta nosotros. Ayame le dedica un golpe rápido en el brazo y se disculpa con una mirada.

—Está inquieto, pero dudo que sepa qué está ocurriendo.

—Bien —suspira Kagome. Parece visiblemente agotada, pero contenta—. Creo que todo está listo aquí… ¿llamamos a las niñas?

Es Sango la que se apresura a asomarse a la puerta y observar fuera hasta ver a las gemelas. Imagino que Miu sigue alerta, porque no tarda demasiado en volver a entrar a la cabaña. Parece al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—¡Ya viene!

Todos tomamos posiciones. Me aseguro de estar cerca de Sango para tomarle las manos e intentar tranquilizarla. Es normal que se ponga nerviosa con cosas así (todos lo estamos) y más aún si se trata de nuestro buen amigo… que, en verdad, sí es un poco zopenco. Noto que se tranquiliza junto a mí.

No pasa mucho más tiempo hasta que volvemos a escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, junto a las más agudas de Miu y Mei, que ríen.

—… en serio! ¡Y su madre intentó matarme luego!

Las risas de Mei y Miu van en aumento. Finalmente, sabemos que están detrás de la puerta.

—Ya, ¿qué ocurre? —gruñe Inuyasha.

—¡Tendrás que averiguarlo!

Las gemelas entran en la cabaña como un rayo. Sin duda no le han dado tiempo a Inuyasha para reaccionar. Se colocan rápidamente junto a nosotros y nos miran con impaciencia.

—Pero qué… Mocosas.

En cuanto vemos la figura de Inuyasha en la puerta, todos gritamos "¡FELICIDADES!". Su cara se transforma de inmediato y da un paso atrás, aturdido. Kagome no tarda demasiado en correr hacia él y saltarle en brazos, un abrazo que él corresponde de inmediato. Supongo que Kagome le está deseando un feliz cumpleaños, porque las mejillas de nuestro amigo se encienden y mira alrededor algo incómodo. O tal vez Kagome le dijo otra cosa no apta para menores, claro…

—¡¿Se han vuelto locos?! —grita. Creo que está a punto de reprocharnos más cosas, pero Kagome se separa de él y una estampida de niños lo derriba enseguida. Seis de esos niños son míos, y uno no es tan niño y se llama Shippō. Pobre Inuyasha, tal vez en su estado humano no pueda soportar tanto.

Reímos en conjunto al notar que intenta sacárselos de encima sin éxito, pero no tarda demasiado en comenzar a reír y devolver los cariños. Creo que se da cuenta de que todos seguimos allí, porque enseguida vuelve a poner cara de perro gruñón.

—Esta fue idea de Kagome, ¿cierto? Le dije mil veces que esto de los cumpleaños…

—En realidad de Seiryō. Pero el resto de mis niños... y de todos los presentes... bueno, no tardamos en hacer eco de los mismos deseos.

Aunque parece reacio a las muestras de afecto, lo abrazo. Veo que Kagome se enjuga las lágrimas y que Sango está siguiendo el mismo camino.

—¡Suelta al perrucho, que esta vez puedo hacerlo pedazos sin que pueda defenderse! —grita Kōga entre risas. Esto provoca un insulto por parte de Inuyasha.

Dejamos de abrazarnos para observar al montón de gente que espera para darle una felicitación. Me tomo un segundo para mirarle el rostro. Parece sorprendido. Diría que hasta agradecido.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amigo mío.

—Bleh… idiota —dice, pero me sonríe.

* * *

‣ Prompts: **invierno** & **calidez**.  
‣ Palabras: **1188**.

 **—Nota de la autora  
**

Ahora sí que me fui de tema con las palabras... Pero... ¿lo vale mi regreso? Espero que sí, y sobre todo que sigan ahí esperando por más capítulos.

La idea de esta viñeta es vieja como la mentira(?), el típico cumpleaños sorpresa-jamás-festejado de Inuyasha. Bueno, tenía que volver con algo 'fácil'. Aunque... no se crean, no me fue fácil escribirlo, y menos mantenerlo en pocas palabras (vale decir que lo intenté). Pero bueno, me gustó tanto la idea de que tantas personas se unieran para conmemorar algo tan lindo como el nacimiento de alguien que~  
A decir verdad, siempre me imaginé que nadie hablaba del cumpleaños de Inuyasha. Tal vez Kagome se lo haya preguntado alguna vez y creo que ustedes se imaginan la misma reacción de Inuyasha al respecto. Pero me imagino que Kagome siempre le regalaba algo para esa fecha, aunque no fuera bajo el título de 'cumpleaños'. Tal vez se lo comentara a Miroku y Sango también, y ellos organizaran casualmente una cena cada año. Supongo que Inuyasha sospecharía, pero estaría más cómodo _no hablando de eso_. Bueno, eso me imagino yo. Hasta que un día... al niño de Miroku se le ocurre pregunta ¿cuándo cumple años el tío Inuyasha? Y pues... ya se imaginan. Los hijos de Miroku y Sango tienen a quien salir, ¿no? Me imagino que no pudieron parar esa bola de nieve que empezó a formarse.

Ya... no pude meter todo lo que me imaginé, pero espero que esas 1188 palabras les cree una idea al respecto.

GRACIASGRACIAS por sus reviews. Son amorsh~ Ahora solo quedo aquí, esperando ansiosa sus comentarios.  
Hasta el otro,

Mor.


	36. Otoño & alivio

****36****

Inuyasha me enjabona la espalda. Creo firmemente que lo que más le gusta de la época moderna son las bañeras con agua caliente, espumas, jabones, olores, burbujas...

—Sigues tensa —me murmura al oído. Me acaricia con cariño la base de la espalda y deja besos fugaces sobre mi cuello, que hacen que me estremezca. Seguro sonríe con mi sufrimiento. Está sentado detrás mío, sus piernas alrededor y sus brazos llenos de jabón como nuestros cuerpos. Supongo que sería una imagen muy sexy si él no siguiera tan _condenadamente joven_ y yo tan... tan pisando los treinta y cinco, con mis arrugas y mi cuerpo no-tan-firme como antes.

Suspiro sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Sigues pensando en lo que dijeron, eh?

Me encojo de hombros, restándole importancia, pero en realidad quiero decir «Sí, joder», porque bueno, no todos los días a una la tratan de señora asalta cunas estando con su esposo que tiene unos quinientos ¿cuántos? años más que una. Y todo porque él parece modelo de veinte y yo estoy cada vez más cerca de los cuarenta. ¡ODIO mi época! Volvamos al Sengoku, allí entienden cómo funciona esto.

—Ya olvídalo —me vuelve a decir. Me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja con cariño, aunque percibo esa chispa de lujuria. Lo conozco demasiado bien—. Estaba pensando que podemos quedarnos otro día aquí. Los chicos estarán bien con Sango y Miroku.

Me vuelvo a encoger de hombros. Me hace pequeños masajes en la espalda. Luego de caminar todo la mañana por la ciudad con el frío espantoso que el otoño está comenzando a traer, los cálidas manos posadas sobre mi me hacen sentir muy bien y tranquila... sin embargo, la realidad de nuestra relación (y darme cuenta que no soy la única que nota cómo son mis cambios al lado de los suyos) me hace sentirme triste y enojada.

—No vas a olvidarlo, ¿no?

—Es un poco difícil.

Siento cómo suspira. Todo su cuerpo está contra mi ahora, sus manos vagan sobre mi pecho, mientras siento su mentón apoyado cómodamente sobre mi hombro derecho.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo olvides?

—Nada —murmuro. Y esa es la verdad. Después de todo, esta soy yo, humana y mortal, y envejezco como cualquier otro. No como él, que solo dejó de aparentar diecisiete para pasar a aparentar veinte y estar más sexy que antes. Todo eso me deprime—. No vas a conseguirte otra mujer cuando realmente esté _horrible_ , ¿cierto?

—Me quedaré contigo hasta el final —susurra. Su aliento me produce cosquillas. Su mano viaja, bajo el agua, hasta mis muslos, tanteando la zona que tanto conoce—. Y pienso disfrutarte hasta que te canses.

—Hasta que esté tan vieja que no pueda soportar un polvo, ¿a eso te refieres?

Su suave risa ronca hace que sonría, pero sigo cabreada con todo el asunto. Me toca lentamente mientras me besa el cuello, no puedo evitar tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, pegarme más a él. Ya sé cómo termina esto: haremos otro desastre en el baño, como cuando me embaracé de Takuma.

Inuyasha no solo tiene la capacidad de hacerme enojar hasta convertirme en un demonio, sino también de relajarme hasta el punto que nada más importa que nosotros dos. Incluso mi familia, mis amigos, mis propios hijos son como un anexo que _quiero_ , pero no que _necesite_ , no cuando lo tengo a él. Siento que está mal y que es todo lo correcto.

—¿Qué crees que creen los niños cuando venimos acá? ¿Seguirán pensando que traemos fotos y recuerdos?

Inuyasha vuelve a reír y escucho de nuevo aquella voz sarcástica de antaño, cuando éramos dos jóvenes en busca de la Shikon no Tama. Parece que fue en otra vida.

—Los niños _no son_ niños ya. Ya sabes cómo crecen.

Sí. Rapidísimo y luego se estancan. Como Inuyasha. Odio la sangre demoníaca.

—Entonces...

—Creo que entienden a qué venimos. Más con Miroku dando vuelta. Es una mala influencia. _Igual que sus críos._

Esta vez río yo. Sé que lo dice por Yune, que está preciosa, y los hijos de Miroku, que no tienen _la mano maldita,_ pero son guapos e Inuyasha los quiere lejos de su nena. Ejem, celos.

—No te rías —gruñe contra mi. Sus manos se vuelven más juguetonas.

Sé porqué me dice que no me ría: mi risa tiene un extraño efecto en él. Espero que siga teniendo el mismo efecto cuando tengo ochenta y me ponga cachonda.

Vuelvo a reír porque la sola imagen de Inuyasha babeando por mi yo vieja es _demasiado fuerte_. Él ríe porque mi risa se le contagia, y porque luego de muchos años finalmente logré que se suelte completamente a mi alrededor. Bueno, creo que después de llorar tantas veces juntos, reír debería ser más fácil.

—A veces me dan ganas de comerte —me dice peligrosamente al oído, como tantas veces antes.

—¡Oh, lobo feroz!

* * *

# Mis prompts: ****otoño**** & ****alivio****.  
# Palabras: ****809****.

 **—Nota de la autora** : Hola :)

Este lo escribí hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando comencé la actividad, y finalmente logro ubicarlo donde debería estar :)

Espero que sigan disfrutando de la lectura :)

 **Mor.**


	37. Invierno & desesperanza

**37**

Inuyasha se sienta a mi lado. Han pasado muchos años desde que lo conozco, pero no ha envejecido casi nada. Su rostro ya es el de un hombre, y a pesar de que el tiempo sí ha pasado para mí, en este momento la diferencia entre nosotros no es tan abismal como de costumbre.

Supongo que el miedo siempre nos hará iguales.

Soy el hombre de las mil palabras, pero ahora mismo no puedo decir nada. Un manto lúgubre y silencioso ha caído sobre la aldea, justo después del caos que produjo la llegada de Sango y Kagome. El frío emana de la tierra misma, se levanta como una neblina que hiela la sangre.

No hay niños jugando por aquí. Mis hijos más grandes cuidan de todo el resto de nuestras familias, de seguro en mi casa. Ahora mismo no podemos dejar la sala que funciona como hospital. Sé que él ansía estar ahí, pero no nos han permitido ingresar. Tenemos suerte de que las aldeanas estén tan bien preparadas para estos casos.

Abro la boca y la cierro. ¿Qué puedo decir? Intento darme algo de calor frotando mis manos entumecidas.

—Siento que esto es mi culpa —dice.

—No, cla-

—No. Debí insistir más. Tenía esa terrible sensación y… no pude resistirme a los pedidos de ambas. Debí insistir. ¡Debí confiar más en mis instintos y obligarlas a quedarse!

Estoy mudo. Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que he visto a Inuyasha llorar. No es un gran llanto, pero ver una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla dice más que suficiente. Ni siquiera se preocupa en limpiarse.

—Inuyasha…

—Dime que se pondrá bien. Miénteme si es necesario.

No está fuera de sí. Preferiría ver en él una furia que no conoce límites, pero no es así. Parece perdido. El enojo de antes fue desechado rápidamente por un sentimiento de desaliento, es fácil verlo en sus ojos enrojecidos.

Sango y Kagome salieron de caza hace un par de días. Hoy volvieron a duras penas. Fue obra del destino que Sesshōmaru estuviera por los alrededores. Sintió el olor de la sangre y fue a ver qué ocurría. Ayudó a exterminar a los demonios convirtiéndose en su forma demoníaca. Trajo a Sango y a Kagome sobre Ah-Un, ambas heridas.

Sango tiene heridas que tardarán en sanar, pero se recuperará. Estaba consciente al llegar. Apenas dejó que la observara un segundo antes de encerrarse con Kagome y las aldeanas.

—Estará bien. Kagome estará bien.

¿Estaré mintiendo? El modo en que Inuyasha me mira…

—Es muy joven aún. Es demasiado joven aún, Miroku. No puede dejarme.

El silencio se hace unos segundos. Sé que está atento a los sonidos y olores, atento al bombeo de la sangre, al latir de un corazón.

Empalice y sus manos tiemblan.

La voz de Sango rompe el silencio, impide que formule la pregunta.

—¡SESSHOMARU! —grita.

Sé que Kagome murió esta tarde.

* * *

 **‣ prompts:** invierno  & desesperanza.  
‣ 486 palabras.

 **‣ nota de la autora:  
** Hace tiempo tenía esta idea en la cabeza. No todos los viajes salen bien, ya lo hemos visto con Miroku. Entre Sango y Kagome, a pesar de que Sango es quien lucha cuerpo a cuerpo (y es por eso que también resulta muy herida), es Kagome quien es más probable que resulte herida _mortalmente_. Desde siempre hemos visto que es temeraria hasta la estupidez. Y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por quienes quiere, incluso al punto de resultar lastimada.

Gracias por sus reviews~ Yumi, Nuez, bruxi, Lulus (si llegás hasta acá jaja), ustedes son quienes me animan a seguir y fangirlean a mi lado~  
Gracias por leer y recuerden que _agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo_. Unite a la campaña _con voz y voto_ y no me agarres la teta D: (a menos que...)

Mor.


	38. Invierno & amargura

**38**

Inuyasha no se mueve de su lugar. Ni siquiera parece estar respirando, ni siquiera parece ser capaz de levantar la mirada. He escuchado momento a momento cómo muere, así que no me extraña. No me sorprende tampoco el grito desesperado de la exterminadora, que ni siquiera se ha curado todas las heridas aún.

Me acerco y observo a mi medio hermano. Las manos le tiemblan y las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Miroku, a su lado, pasa la vista de Inuyasha hacia mí.

—¡¿Qué estás esperando?! —grita Sango, volutas de vapor salen de su boca en contacto con el aire frío—. ¡Haz algo!

Creo que mi hermano no es capaz de enfrentar mi mirada por temor a que esto no pueda funcionar. No quiere tener esperanzas solo para sufrir la pérdida una vez más. Me pregunto si acaso yo haría lo mismo.

La cabaña apesta a sangre y muerte. Colmillo Sagrado late en mi mano cuando desenfundo, y los seres del otro mundo rodean el cuerpo sin vida de Kagome. No parece demasiado tarde. Las aldeanas observan la escena cuando destruyo esos demonios, pero la respiración no vuelve a su cuerpo.

Miro con atención por si algún otro ser queda cerca.

—Sesshōmaru… —murmura la exterminadora—. Dime, ¿funcionó?

No hace falta que gire para verla. Sigue en el mismo aspecto deplorable en el que la encontré, pero ahora también el dolor y el llanto inundan su voz.

Guardo silencio. Hay magia en esta tierra, y espero verla cuando Kagome vuelva a llenar sus pulmones de aire. De otro modo, creo que hoy también morirá Inuyasha, de esa muerte en vida que sus hijos no querrán ver.

Pasan otros segundos hasta que finalmente puedo escuchar a su corazón latir. La herida que había amenazado su vida fue curada por Colmillo Sagrado. Su pecho se eleva y baja con lentitud. Está inconsciente, pero viva.

—Oh, Kagome. Kagome, despierta, Kagome.

Salgo de la cabaña. Escucho el movimiento de las aldeanas para revisar y curar o atender cualquier herida que puedan ver.

Inuyasha se ha incorporado de su lugar. No se tomó la molestia de limpiarse el rostro. Miroku me mira con expectación.

—No podré hacer esto otra vez, nunca. Cuídala.

Veo el rostro de mi hermano. Hay tantas emociones reflejadas allí, en esa expresión y en esos ojos casi idénticos a los míos, que nadie podría definir qué está sintiendo. No me dice nada, como un sonámbulo camina deprisa hacia la cabaña que dejé atrás.

—Gracias —dice el monje. Tiene la voz quebrada. Me dedica una reverencia antes de seguir los pasos de Inuyasha—. Gracias.

Humanos. Y esos sentimientos tan humanos que mi hermano siente. Cuando veo a Rin y Kohaku felices, cuando veo a mis sobrinos bien, cuando toda esta familia que se han formado está bien, de ese modo… de ese modo parece que todo seguirá y estará bien por siempre.

Pero, ¿qué harán cuando _no_ estén bien? ¿Qué hará Inuyasha con todos esos sentimientos cuando Kagome muera?

Es hora de que me vaya de la aldea. Tengo que encontrar a Kohaku, Rin y las gemelas para que estén al tanto.

Camino y no puedo dejar de pensar, ¿qué haremos con estos sentimientos cuando empiecen a irse?

Era mucho más fácil cuando tan solo los odiaba.

* * *

 **‣ prompts:** invierno  & amargura.  
‣ 547 palabras.

 **‣ nota de la autora:** Ya, los hice sufrir un poquito en el anterior, ¿eh? No podía matar a Kagome... aún. Ya saben que este fic busca ir al final del camino. Aunque no queramos, morirán personajes, lo lamento. Pero aún no es el turno de Kagome (o, mejor dicho, ¿el segundo y final turno de Kagome?).  
Creo que este capítulo también está para sufrir, de todos modos. Aunque sea, yo considero que la vida de los demonios es de lo más dolorosa, sobre todo si aceptan respetar y amar a los humanos, con sus vidas tan efímeras. Debe ser de la peor mierda que existe.  
Gracias por sus reviews. Me hacen fangirlear mil veces, aunque me odien y todo. :)  
Dejen su comentario~ Nos vemos en la próxima,

Mor.


	39. Invierno & desesperación

**39**

No estoy débil ni lastimada. No tengo un solo rasguño. Solo me encuentro helada y desorientada, con una sensación de haberme perdido información. Sé que Colmillo Sagrado se encargó de que esté aquí. Siento como si la magia de la espada aún me rodeara.

Luego de que Inuyasha se quedara solo a mi lado, silencioso y viéndome el rostro, no hablamos más. No hablamos hasta que Miroku y Sango (con los ojos aún enrojecidos del llanto) trajeron a mis niños. Hasta que no los tuve en mis brazos, sintiendo su tranquilidad, no estuve segura de estar allí, no con Inuyasha tan callado.

Sango y Miroku me dejaron a solas con él luego, llevándose a los niños. Pueden saber que necesitamos tiempo a solas. Inuyasha no ha hablado una sola palabra desde que desperté, como si no se creyera todo esto.

Se cierra la puerta y me giro a verlo. Sigue, pálido, observándome fijamente.

—Inuyasha… habla, por favor.

Sus orejas se mueven. Sus cejas se incomodan, no sabe qué expresión adoptar. Me toma una mano y la aprieta. Luego acaricia mi rostro, y el calor de su piel casi me quema. No tarda en acercarse a mí y hundir su cara en mi cabello; no tardo en sentir sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, palpándome, abrazándose más contra mí.

Mi corazón se enloquece —no importa que recién estuviera muerta, lo hace—, e Inuyasha me abraza más, si cabe. Devuelvo el abrazo y aspiro su varonil aroma. Me hace sentir ligeramente mal la desesperación con la que me abraza, como si no nos hubiéramos visto por siglos.

—Inuyasha…

No responde. Me aprieta, y me sorprendo al sentir sus cálidas lágrimas mojándome el cuello. Su cuerpo tiembla un poco. Sé que debe sentirse débil, pero sé que ya no teme mostrarse así ante mí. Mis ojos se nublan, el nudo en mi garganta no me permite decirle que estamos bien, que sigo a su lado.

—No puedo… no puedo imaginarme una vida donde no estés —me dice, su voz ronca.

—Inuyasha…

—Cállate. Solo… quédate un rato más. Quédate más, Kagome.

No hace falta que me diga algo más específico. Entiendo a lo que se refiere, pero sé… sé que volveré a morir inevitablemente. Me siento mal y comienzo a llorar, no quiero dejarlo. No quiero dejarlo otra vez solo, pero, ¿cómo puedo evitarlo? Aprieto mis dedos contra su piel, para que me sienta y dejo besos por su cuello y rostro. No sé si mi ansiedad podrá borrar esa pena que siente, pero lo deseo con ganas.

—Me quedaré contigo —le prometo. Encontraré la forma—. Por siempre.

Inuyasha asiente y su boca me encuentra al fin. La impaciencia en su beso da paso a una extraña calma. Nos llena hasta que nos saciamos y solo nos observamos. Sus ojos dorados se fijan en los míos, y entonces me sonríe.

Por ahora todo está bien.

* * *

 **‣ prompts:** invierno  & desesperación.  
‣ 482 palabras.

 **NǁA:**

Cuanto tiempo... como que me da vergüenza de solo pensar en hace cuanto no actualizo este fic. Ya era hora de que traiga aunque sea una viñeta que nos indique que están juntos, están bien y así seguirán por años.

Aún nos queda un buen camino. Espero que sigan a mi lado por el resto de los capítulos :) **Gracias** por sus reviews, follows &favs, sobre todo gracias a las que siempre están ahí fangirleando conmigo~

Mor.


End file.
